One Day At A Time
by LittleTree
Summary: Rogue has left Gambit with a child, how does the ragin' cajun take care of a little girl on his own? with a little help
1. Prologue

I remember watching the car peel out of the garage and drive away, I didn't understand what was going on. I walked out of my bedroom and down the hall. I could hear Papa crying that wasn't a good sign. I stood in the doorway and waited to see if he would notice me. He did. He came over and scooped me up, plastering on a fake smile and carried me back up to my room. "You should be in bed chere." He said putting me on my bed and covering with my duvet. I smiled up at him, if he was happy I was happy. He kissed my forehead gently and turned to walk out. "Why did mama leave papa?" I asked. A foolish childlike question from a foolish child. He just turned around and the smile faded. "She don' love us anymo." He said, another tear slipping down his face. I didn't like seeing my Papa cry so I got out of my bed and wrapped my tiny arms around his legs. "I love you papa!" I said shooting him a smile. He crouched down and hugged me. "Love you too chere, what do you say we take a trip?" he asked. I nodded enthusiastically. So we packed a few essential things and hopped on Papa's motorbike and drove all the way here. 


	2. Just Another Day In Paradise

Chapter One  
  
"Kaley you little brat!" Jubilee said and ran after me down the halls of the X-mansion. I laughed out loud and out ran her. Looking back I saw her trying to catch up with immense amounts of determination, so I didn't see the large obstacle looming before me. Before I knew it I was flat on my ass, looking up at a familiar smile.  
  
"Remy, your daughter stole my journal!" Jubilee whined once she caught up to us. Papa laughed at her. "It's not funny!"  
  
Papa helped me up. "Dis true chere?"  
  
I looked down and scuffed my shoe against the hardwood. Refusing to look at either one of them.  
  
"Gimme de journal." Papa said and held out his hand. I reluctantly pulled the journal from my back pocket and placed it in his palm. Papa threw it to Jubilee who thanked him and walked off in a huff. I glared after her. "You be getting' me trouble here chere!"  
  
I shrugged and started to walk away. He walked after me and picked me up. "Papa! I'm almost 14 years old I don' need t' be picked up!"  
  
"You don' be actin' like you 13, you be actin' like you still be 5." He said putting me down. I glared into his red/black eyes with my own. He smiled and pulled a deck of cards out of nowhere. "You game chere?"  
  
I happily walked beside him to a table where we could play a game of poker. It seemed like so long ago mama had left us, and we had come to the mansion. I grew up in this place. True Papa had a house in New Orleans, where I was born, but he sold it. Too many memories, he had said. So when mama left that October he brought me here, knowing he couldn't take care of me by himself. Professor Xavier gave him a job in the mechanics lab, teachin' kids about bikes with Scott. And I got a free education.  
  
Sometime before mama left, Papa got his powers back, maybe that was the reason she left us. It didn't much matter, we were doing just fine without her.  
  
"Is that all you two do?" Scott asked as he waltzed into the living room where we were playing. I glanced up at him and grinned. A grin that everyone says I got from my papa.  
  
"Could be." Papa said laughing with his friend. He stopped laughing as I laid down my cards, a full house.  
  
"Oh, Kale, the professor is looking for you." Scott said. I nodded, ever since my 12th birthday my powers had been immerging. Nothing major just a few fires set by accident. So I made my way to his office.  
  
"Come in Kale." Professor said, so I entered his office and sat in the chair across from his desk. "Well Hank and Jean have gone through your scan numerous times and it seems that your mutation is just starting. Which means you still have a long way to go."  
  
I sighed and put my head in my hands. It was so frustrating having something you can't use because you can't control it. "Dis sucks."  
  
The professor laughed. "I know it does Kale, but you're just going to have to give it time. One a brighter note your birthday is coming up and we're all awaiting a gift list." I grinned at the bald-headed man.  
  
"I don' wan' nothin'." I said grinning happily. And it was true, there's nothing that I needed, therefore nothing that I wanted. Papa and I stayed in the guesthouse on the edge of the property, I had friends, a huge family and a guitar that Slash would be jealous of.  
  
"I'm sure that there is something you would like to have, think about it. In the meantime try to focus your energy on controlling your pyrokinesis. So we don't have another mishap like last week." Professor said, refering to when I set my desk on fire, along with my homework. I think we both knew that wasn't entirely an accident. "And you still owe Ororo your essay."  
  
I nodded and got up to leave. Seeing long white hair walking towards the office and turned and walked the other way as quickly as possible.  
  
"Oh Kale!" Ororo said, hurrying to catch up with me. I turned around reluctantly and smiled at her. "Is your essay completed?"  
  
"Not quite yet." I said sheepishly, truthfully I hadn't started at all. "I was jus' gon' go work on it." I said and turned to walk away.  
  
"You are your father's daughter." Ororo said laughing. I turned and grinned, pushing my reddish brown hair behind my ear.  
  
"I'll take dat as a compliment 'Ro." I said before turning down another hallway and walking towards the back door. I saw Jubilee sitting on a lawn chair by the pool and sighed. I walked over to her and sat on the chair next to hers.  
  
"What do you want Kaley?" Jubilee asked. It was clear to me that she was annoyed.  
  
"I came t' apologize Jub'lee. I shouldn't have taken de journal." I said. A smile spread across her face and I nodded before walking away.  
  
"A boy came by today." Jubilee called after me. I stopped, turned on my heel and walked back.  
  
"An' which boy was dis?" I asked. My heart was pounding in my chest as Jubilee grinned at me. If Papa saw Luke here, he would definatly have a fit.  
  
"I wasn't gonna tell you, since you stole my journal and all." Jubilee explained. My eyes pleaded with her and she finally gave in. "It was Luke."  
  
My heart skipped a beat. "What did he wan'?"  
  
"Well he said he wanted to talk to you about next years courses, but I think we both know what he wanted." Jubilee said in a weak attempt to make me blush. I grinned wider and walked away.  
  
"Den' I best go see dat he's satisfied non?" I asked over my shoulder, laughing when I heard Jubilee gasp.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry this chapter isn't very long, and it has no point.it didn't turn out the way I wanted it to!  
  
Review Review Review..i don't know when I'll have the next chapter up, hopefully soon. 


	3. Just A Friend My Ass

I walked into my room to find Luke lounging on my bed reading on of my magazines. I leant against the doorframe and smiled at him. The perplexed look on his face as he read something about dermatology.  
  
"You betta hope Papa don' see you here." I said finally, causing him to look up at me and give me a grin.  
  
"I ain't afraid of him." Luke said gruffly, baring his animal like fangs. I grinned back and walked over to him. "Besides, who's he to say that we can't be together huh?"  
  
  
  
"He's my Papa, he's de only one who can stop us." I said sitting down next to him. Luke growled at that, making me laugh again. It took absolutely nothing to get that boy angry. "Calm down chere, der ain't nothin' we can do."  
  
Luke nodded reluctantly and leant back against the headboard of my bed. Smiling at him I leant my head on hi shoulder and felt his arms wrap around me. "I'm sorry baby, it's just annoying that we can't be all, out with this you know?"  
  
I nodded and sighed. I'd been seeing Luke for two or three months behind Papa's back. "You know it got nothin' to do with you chere." Luke nodded again. It was true, Papa had nothing against Luke, it was Luke's Papa who he didn't like. It was the night after we had arrived at the mansion all hell broke loose.  
  
  
  
FLASHBACK ~*  
  
Papa and I were seated at the kitchen table, Professor Xavier and most everyone was standing or sitting with us. I sat on Papa's lap as he told everyone that Mama had left us. I think that was the first time I realized that Mama wasn't comin' back.  
  
"Start at the beginning Remy, what happened?" the professor asked. Papa shrugged and wiped a tear from his eye that threatened to fall. I curled up on Papa's lap hanging my arms around his neck, my face smothered in his black T-shirt.  
  
"She just said she was leavin', she's not comin' back." Papa said holding me closer to his heart. A growl from the crowd made me shake, Papa rubbed little circles on my back, comforting me.  
  
"What did you do to her?" a gruff voice asked. I could hear Papa's heart quicken.  
  
"Nothin' Wolverine, nothin' at all." He said as calmly as he could. I heard the man mutter a blue streak. Not knowing what the words meant I stayed in my position. "Gambit don' do nothin' to deserve this mon amis and now he got a little girl, so he come to you askin' for help."  
  
I was only six and I still knew how hard it was for Papa to ask for help. I turned to look at a group of sympathetic faces except for the face of the gruff man that stood in the corner. He snarled at Papa and walked toward him. Metal shot from his knuckles and he pointed it at Papa.  
  
"If I found out you did anything to her bub." Wolverine threatened, making me start to cry, one of the ladies picked me up and carried me away from the fight, much to my dismay. I didn't know anyone there, all I wanted was to be with Papa.  
  
End FLASHBACK~*  
  
  
  
Luke wiped a tear off my cheek and gently kissed my forehead. Running his fingers through my reddish hair. He sang a soft song to me, the same one that he sang to me every time I was upset, which seemed to be quite often. I understood how Papa would not like Luke, because he didn't like Luke's Papa. Even though everyone knew that Luke was not Logan's real son. Apparently someone had just shown up on his doorstep with a boy, claiming it was his. Of course Logan couldn't deny it, he'd slept with way too many women to keep count.or at least that was the rumor.  
  
"You're awfully quite darlin', you okay now?" he asked me. I smiled and nodded, thanking him once again for being there. "you know I wouldn't want to be anywhere else in the world right now."  
  
"We won' be able to see each other so much, school is done." I reminded, making Luke emit a low growling noise. I laughed at him again.  
  
"You think that's funny baby?" Luke said flipping over so he was hovering overtop of me. I nodded between giggles and he started to tickle me, making me laugh even harder. Then he stopped and kissed me gently. I stopped laughing and wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down closer to me.  
  
We broke apart once we heard the front door open. Luke fled out my bedroom window and I plugged in my guitar.  
  
"Kaley? You der chere?" Papa yelled up the stairs. He walked up and opened my door, once he heard my response. " 'Ro said you don' have dat essay done.get on it chere."  
  
I groaned and put down my guitar and grabbed some loose-leaf and a pen before sitting back down on my bed. Papa smiled and walked downstairs. I started my essay, a personal essay about 'Where I Will Be 5 Years'; I don't like to think about the future as much as most kids. Papa always taught me to live in the 'now'. So that's how I began my essay, stopping when I heard the front door open again, followed by a female voice.  
  
I crawled to the top of the stairs and peered down into the entranceway. A very nice looking lady and Papa were talking. This did not make me happy. Ever since Mama left, I hold no trust for the female gender. When I was 10 I made it my personal business to make sure another woman never hurts Papa. So to me, this woman was a threat.  
  
"Papa! I need yo help!" I yelled once I stood up. Papa glanced up to where I was standing and blushed.  
  
"Un moment chere!" he yelled back up. But when I stomped my foot on the ground like a child he excused himself from the woman's company and flew up the stairs towards me. "What do you need chere?"  
  
"Dis stupid essay." I groaned leaning against his chest. He laughed at me.  
  
"She's just a friend chere, don' worry." Papa reassured me before shooing me back into my room. I scowled out my door at the lady who still hadn't left my house. Papa went straight back to her, flirting shamelessly. I slammed my door as hard I could, breaking one of the hinges and turned on my amplifier and plugged in my guitar. Turning the volume on my amp up to full I started to play 'Purple Haze'. I had only played for a few moments when Papa burst into my room and unplugged the amp.  
  
"You are bein' a chil'." He warned in a threatening tone. I sulked and put down my guitar. "Now, Papa goes out now, you finish dat essay for 'Ro." I nodded reluctantly and picked up my pen again. He left in a huff and I felt a pang of guilt. I finished my essay and ran it over to the mansion before Ororo left.  
  
"Hey Kaley, come shoot some pool!" Jubilee yelled from the game room. I walked in and picked up a cue. Jubilee broke and failed the get anything in.  
  
"Hey Jub'lee, what do you say we make dis more interestin'?" I asked laying a twenty-dollar bill on the pool table. Jubilee cracked up, but placed her bill down on top of mine. I shot and sank a solid. Making Jubilee quickly stop laughing. In fact she glared once I sank another ball. Maybe she forgot that I had been playing pool since I could hold a cue.  
  
Soon Ororo, Bishop, Hank and Jean all joined us in the game room to watch a movie, Professor X walked in just as I collected my money from the table. I folded it in half and was about to put it in my pocket when it flew from my hand into the Professor's.  
  
"Oh come on Professor! I won dat fair an' square!" I complained.  
  
"Nothing is ever won fair and square Kale." Professor explained. "Everyone here knows that you are a far better pool player than Jubilee."  
  
"Hey!" Jubilee said settling herself on the couch as her boyfriend walked in.  
  
"Den' she shouldn't have taken de bet." I said wearing my trademark grin. Professor laughed and handed me back my 20. I glared at Jean, knowing full well that she took the money from my hand.  
  
"We don't bet in this house." Professor stated, just like he did every time I placed a bet with someone. I excused myself from the adult party and walked right into Wolverine.  
  
"Sorry Monsieur." I said keeping my eyes downcast. He grunted an agreement and walked past me. I walked around the mansion, trying to find some kind of trouble to get into, when I didn't find any I walked back to our house. I walked in only to find Papa and that stupid whore on the couch kissing. Fury shot through me and I felt my hands start to burn. I looked down and noticed the blisters forming on my hand, that's when I first felt the pain and hit the floor with a thud. 


	4. I Feel Like Death

CHAPTER 3 - Like Death  
  
I tried for a few minutes to make my eyes open with no avail, once I gave up however they seemed to flutter open. I stared upwards at the immaculate ceiling, White. There was only one place in this entire mansion that had a white ceiling, but why would I be in the recovery room? I racked my brain trying to figure out what happened when it all came flooding back, along with a massive headache and a dull throb of pain in my arms.  
  
"Hank?" I called out, knowing he'd be in here somewhere, once I found my voice. I shut my eyes again, the light started to make the head ache worse. Once I opened them again I saw the familiar toothy grin surrounded by blue fur that belonged to Dr. Hank McCoy.  
  
"Well Hello there! We were wondering when you were going to wake up." Hank said. I managed a weak grin as he turned to check my stats.  
  
"I feel like death." I said, my throat dry and scratchy. He laughed lightly. I rolled my head to one side to look at him. "What happened?"  
  
"I was hoping you could tell me that." He said, turning around and placing a furry hand on my forehead. I sighed and tried to move my neck back to a straight position. Wincing when I realized how much it hurt to move my arm. Hank rushed to my side and gently helped me move. "Does it hurt?"  
  
I nodded, not trusting my voice. I tried to sit up on my own, then gave myself a mental lashing for being dumb enough to think I was ready to move. Once again Hank came to my rescue and raised the bed so I could sit up slightly. I never understood why his codename was Beast. He wasn't a beast; he was a huge teddy bear. Completely harmless, unless you threatened to hurt him or the ones he loved. I gave him another smile, looking into the gentle blue eyes that hovered above me.  
  
I looked down for the first time and noticed that there were bandages from my elbows to my fingers on both my hands. I stared at them for a while I guess, picking at a random string, before Hank came over and told me not to.  
  
"How long have I been in here?" I asked. Hank brought over a glass of water and I gulped it down and waited for my answer.  
  
"About three days. We had you heavily sedated for the first day, the second day you mostly just slept and the third day is today and your awake." Hank explained. "But now I have to go tell the Professor you're awake, he wanted to know as soon as you awoke."  
  
"I'm right here Hank." Professor said coming into the recovery room. He wheeled himself up to the bed I was sitting up in. "You gave us quite a scare young lady."  
  
I blushed, or at least I think I blushed. "I'm sorry Monsieur."  
  
He laughed at me and then Hank brought him my clipboard thing.  
  
"Papa hasn't come." I stated to no one in particular. I just stared at the closed door in front of the bed and sighed. I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder.  
  
"Your father has been waiting outside the room since 5:30 this morning wearing a rut in the floor from all of his pacing. But he can't come in until we make sure you're stable." The professor said, a smile dancing in his eyes. I smiled at the professor, he had always been the grandfather figure in my life. I laughed as the professor's smile changed into a frown.  
  
"I'm not old enough to be a grandfather. Hank am I old?" Professor Xavier asked Hank. I laughed even harder as Hank nodded.  
  
"If you two don' mind, I would like t' see my Papa, before I go back t' sleep." I said feigning a yawn. The professor wheeled himself to the door and opened it, Papa flew in like a bat out of hell. He grabbed my face and kissed my forehead.  
  
The worry showed on his face, making him look older. I gave him the most convincing smile I could muster. But Papa could always see through me. He pulled a chair next to me as Hank and the professor left the room.  
  
"Don' ever do dat to Papa again chere." Papa said kissing my temple. I sighed and nodded.  
  
"I'm sorry Papa, I didn' mean to." I said as my eyes fluttered shut. Papa just put the bed back down into a sleeping position and pushed a few stray hairs away from my face.  
  
"You sleep now cherie. You sleep." Papa said as I drifted away.  
  
I woke up later and looked over at the chair where Papa was sleeping. A smile danced across my face and I tried to clear my throat quietly, apparently it didn't work. Papa's eyes snapped open and he moved closer to my side.  
  
"You need somethin' chere?" Papa asked worriedly. I smiled at the look on his face. "What's funny?"  
  
"You are Papa." I said. It was amazing how tired one can be after they put burn up their arms, must be the morphine. "What time is it?"  
  
"Almost 3 a.m." Papa said leaning back in his chair. I sighed and nodded.  
  
"You should go home 'n sleep Papa, I be fine." I said swallowing harshly. Papa shook his head.  
  
"I get you som' water cherie." Papa said and got up to go find me some water. His trench coat was left slung over the back of the chair. Papa hadn't called me cherie in years, it was a comfort. He came back with a glass of water for both of us, I drank mine quickly and then laid back down on my pillow.  
  
"Papa?" I asked as we both drifted back to sleep.  
  
"Oui cherie?" Papa answered during a yawn.  
  
"Who was dat lady?" I asked, but the only answer that came was the snore heard from my father. I sighed and gave into the sleep that threatened to pull me away from reality once more.  
  
A few hours later I awoke to Hank checking my stats with Jean. "Hey."  
  
"How are you feeling Kaley?" Jean asked rushing to my side and putting the back of her hand on my forehead to check my temperature. I shrugged, taking a deep breath and sat up a bit. "We were hoping that you would stay asleep while we changed your dressings but since that didn't work out.I guess you can just shut your eyes."  
  
I shook my head. "I don' mind."  
  
Little did I know that it was a bit more severe then I thought. They peeled off the old bandages and I turned away. The room air hit my arms and gave them a few seconds of a calm cooling sensation. I took a deep breath and looked at my right arm. IT was covered in dead skin, a bit of it was hanging off, the blisters were all popped and the middle of them were shiny and wet. Dried blood was caked in a few spots, mostly on the palms of my hands. The skin was pink and very tender. The look of them made me almost sick, but I hadn't eaten anything so I didn't throw up. I studied the ceiling as they changed my left hand.  
  
"See that wasn't so bad was it?" Jean asked nervously, I shook my head and pretended like it was nothing.  
  
"Hey can I have a cheeseburger?" I asked a few moments later, making Hank laugh.  
  
"Not a cheeseburger my dear but we will find you something to eat." Hank said after he finished his laughing fit. I put on my best pout and Jean winked at me, I smiled back at her.  
  
"Can we find something for me t' eat soon?" I pleaded with Hank. He nodded and went out of the room, probably to find me some celery or something. "Jean? Can you get me a cheeseburger?"  
  
Jean nodded and smiled at me. " You have a bunch of people who want to come see if you're okay.want me to let them in?"  
  
"Oui." I said studying my lovely bandages. Before I knew it the door swung open and everyone walked in. "Hey."  
  
"You okay short stuff?" Jubilee asked me. I nodded quietly.  
  
"Are you sure?" Ororo asked, completely worried with how I was doing. I gave her a smile and nodded again. She smiled back and smoothed down my hair. IT was like having a room full of parents, but I was used to it.  
  
"How are your arms feeling?" Scott asked looking towards my bandages. Well at least I think he was looking at my bandages, you can never tell with his little reflective sunglasses.  
  
"Like I burnt them severely." I said with my regular cocky attitude. "So what did I miss?"  
  
"Absolutely nothing young one, but it has been very quiet for a change." Bishop said. I smiled up at the massive man. "Not that it's a good thing."  
  
I smiled up at all the sympathetic faces surrounding me when I noticed Wolverine standing just inside the door, a confused look crossed my face as I rested my eyes on him.  
  
"Just came to see you were still breathin'." He snarled my way. I nodded. I noticed that Luke didn't come, but I didn't think anything of it. It wouldn't make much sense for him to come. Everyone started chatting at once, to make sure that I wasn't too depressed that Wolverine didn't care.  
  
A few moments later Hank and the professor came in and started talking to me too. I saw Papa slip into the room and stand behind the crowd, trying to make it seem like he didn't leave. Which I had already noticed, I rolled my eyes at him and he gave a guilty smile. I was just about to ask everyone to calm down when Cerebro's voice came over the speaker informing us of the present danger in some country that I can't pronounce.  
  
Scott, Wolverine, Bishop, the professor and Jean fled the room. The people who hesitated looked at me and obviously didn't want me left alone. Papa didn't look like he planned on moving.  
  
"Hey all of you, get goin'! I be fine!" I said shooing hem from my room as best I could. "Papa, you too!"  
  
Papa just shook his head. "I ain' goin' anywhere chere."  
  
  
  
"Dey might need you Papa, you go." I stated, as sure as I could make my voice sound. Papa's face broke into a grin and he grabbed his trench coat and left the room. Just Hank and I remained. "Hank, I can see you! You go!"  
  
"I don't think so, what if you need anything?" Hank asked worriedly. I shurgged.  
  
"I can stay here Hank." Luke said walking into the room and leaning in the exact place that his Papa had been a moment before. "I ain't got nothin' better to do anyway."  
  
Hank nodded and ran to catch up with the rest of the team. Luke smiled at me and walked over to my side.  
  
=========== =========== =========== =========== ===========  
  
A/N: so this was chapter 3, I swear it's getting more interesting soon! LOL ummmmm keep on reviewing, or e-mail me if you want to. I really really like reviews, it fools me into thinking that people are reading this therefore making me write it.  
  
That's about all for today, I should have the next post up soon I think..  
  
Later Days Megan A. 


	5. We Take Care Of Our Own

CHAPTER 4 Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except Kale.Marvel has the geniuses. Warning: There is language in this chapter just as a forewarning ================ ==================== =====  
  
  
  
"Hey Babe, how are you?" Luke said approaching me gently, like he was afraid of hurting me. I smiled up at him, my eyes dancing at the worry in his eyes.  
  
"I'm fine." I said reaching out for my glass of water, in an instant Luke was beside me holding my water glass closer to me. "I don' get why everyone was so worried."  
  
"Because everyone here thinks of you as their daughter, or niece, or something you know? They all love you, they all worry, it's just the way this crazy family is." Luke said tucking a loose strand of hair behind my ear. I smiled at him; it was nice to be alone in the mansion with Luke for once. Trust me when I say it didn't happen often.  
  
"'Cept fo' your Papa." I said grinning towards him. Luke shook his head, his tiny fangs peeked out from under his lips.  
  
"Even my dad. He'd never admit it, but he was worried." Luke said grinning at me. He gently kissed my forehead and went to fill up my water glass since I had drank it all. I watched his bulky frame walk away from the stupid hospital bed that I was confined to. I sighed and shifted uncomfortably in the tiny space.  
  
"Uncomfortable baby?" Luke asked as he returned with my drink, I nodded and grimaced. He laughed at me and I glared at him.  
  
"You wouldn' be laughin' if dis was you chere." I said growling at him. He laughed again and nodded in agreement. "I hope dey be okay." I said referring to the 'X-men'.  
  
"They'll be fine baby, don't worry. We take care of our own." Luke said lounging in the chair next to the bed. "So what do you want to do? Play cards, watch movies.anything?"  
  
"Well it would be unfair if we played cards non? I wouldn' wan' t' take yo money chere." I said grinning evilly. Of course Luke took it as a challenge and whipped out the deck of cards that I always kept with me. A trait I'd received from my father, it seemed that I received all my good traits from my father. Luke and I played almost every game I knew, and I won every game, it's a luck thing. Yet again something I got from my wonderful father. Finally they all returned.  
  
"How was everything?" Hank asked as he waltzed back into the room, I grinned at him as I counted my cash for the second time. "Ah Lucas, you should know better then to bet money with Kale."  
  
Luke shrugged and left the room as the professor came in. "I assume that you're going to give Lucas back his money?"  
  
I groaned in agony, well mostly in pout but there was like 60$ how could it not have agony attached. The professor gave me one of his professor stares and I handed the money back to Luke. Luke left again and Papa walked in.  
  
"You okay Papa?" I asked as I noticed his drained expression. He nodded curtly and gave me a forced smile. "Seriously?"  
  
"Papa's fine cherie." Papa said giving both Hank and the professor a pointed glare. One of those glares that suggest that they keep their mouths shut. This perturbed me. I didn't like being left out of anything; it wasn't fun.  
  
"Papa's lying." I muttered under my breath in the bitterest tone I could muster. But my bitterness faded as Jubilee bounded into the room with about 7 board games in her hands. Papa shot me an amused smile and Jubilee began to set up the game of LIFE.  
  
"You didn' have t' do this Jub'lee." I said extremely touched that she would give up hours of her summer to spend it with me in a cramped hospital like room. She shrugged it off as her boyfriend Michael walked in and sat down with us. We played the game of LIFE, Monopoly, Scrabble, Payday, Balderdash, Disney Trivia and Risk. By the end of all of it I was so tired I could hardly stay awake, even though I conquered the world.  
  
"Dis was great mes amies, but I need to sleep now." I said as Jubilee put away the game of world domination. They all nodded and retreated from my lovely new living space. Papa kissed my forehead and whispered a goodnight in French before heading home. I sighed and stared at the stainless ceiling before falling asleep.  
  
I woke up the next morning to an empty room. Taking a long look around I decided I hated being cooped up in the sterile room so I grabbed my clothes and put them on, walking out of the room and into the mansion for the first time in a few days.  
  
I wandered around for a bit, feeling the cold hardwood on my feet, finally I heard voices from the kitchen, not wanting to disturb or be caught I stayed outside the kitchen door.  
  
"Are you sure it was her Remy?" Jean asked softly, obviously trying not to say anything too loud. I could almost hear the glare Papa sent her way.  
  
"Gambit's never been mo' sure of anythin'." Papa said forcefully, obviously trying to make them believe him.  
  
"I think what Jean is trying to say is, maybe the telepath played with your thoughts, your memories." Scott interceded. MY breath caught in my throat, they couldn't have been talking about her.could they?  
  
"It wasn' a fuckin' memory!" Papa said and I heard a bang, signaling that a chair had hit the floor.  
  
"Remy, they are just trying to help. Maybe you should calm down, I might suggest a talk with Kale as well." Professor X said.  
  
"Kaley don' need t' know anyting 'bout dis." Papa said. I heard the professor chuckle.  
  
"I think she already knows." he said to Papa "don't you Kaley?"  
  
I opened the door with the guiltiest look on my face that I could muster under such conditions. Papa glared at me from the place he was standing, the anger evident as his eyes started to glow a dangerous red.  
  
"Damnit girl! What the hell you doin' out of de bed? Get the fuck back in the hospital wing!" Papa yelled at me. I nodded and headed back to the room, I heard footsteps running after me and then an arm around my shoulders.  
  
"Kaley, it's okay, he didn't mean it he was just angry!" Jean said to me. I nodded and slumped down the hallway. "Kaley look at me!"  
  
I turned on my heel and looked the red haired woman in the eyes. Pity met my sadness and she closed the gap between us, pulling me into a hug. I started to cry in her arms. I cried for my Papa, for the anger he unleashed, I cried for my arms and the pain that was burning inside them and then I cried for me. I cried because the only person I loved fully had just blown me off, and I cried because someone out there cared enough to have me, but not enough to keep me.  
  
Eventually Scott came and carried me back to the hospital wing. I don't remember falling asleep, or waking up the next day, or falling back to sleep. But it was 2 days later by the time I woke up.  
  
A/N : REVIEW THIS CHAPTER NOW! 


	6. If we can see them

My head was pounding and I didn't really appreciate the glowing of the fluorescent lights. You'd think they'd know enough to turn off the lights while one is sleeping. I forced my eyes open and looked down at my arms. Which were now covered in a lighter bandage.  
  
"Well hello gorgeous!" Bishop said, smiling down at me. I forced a grin and sat up a bit straighter. "You were out like a light!"  
  
It was obvious to me that he had somehow gotten into the coffee machine. "What time is it?" I squinted at the clock but the numbers started dancing around and singing show tunes. "How much did Hank give me?"  
  
"How much did I give you of what?" Hank asked as he joined us in the room.  
  
"Of whatever you gave me!" I growled, somehow I think they got the point that I wasn't in the best of moods this morning.  
  
"Oh yes well, just enough to take away the pain, see while you were sleeping we got rid of the dead skin." Hank said nervously. I looked back at the bandages and finally understood how they had managed to shrink.  
  
"Well de numbers on dat clock sing 'My Fair Lady' so I tink you gave me a bit too much." I said pointing lazily towards the clock, Bishop's hearty laugh cut through the silence of the room and I remembered my throbbing head. "How long do I have t' stay here?"  
  
You have no idea how tedious sitting in the same spot for almost a week can get. I was about to complain more when Ororo came in and ushered Hank out of the room in a rush. The next thing I knew Jean came flying through the doors with a bag that I recognized.  
  
"Jean, you be a lifesaver!" I said reaching out for the bag adorned with the golden arches. She handed over the bag and I delved right into the Big Mac meal (super-sized with a Coke.). "So how long do I have?"  
  
Jubilee, who was standing watch at the door, gave us a thumbs up sign. I knew how hard it must have been to get Hank to fall for their little plot. He has the animal senses and stuff; I'm really surprised he didn't smell the food from a mile away.  
  
"Ororo pretty much bathed in perfume." Jean said reading my thoughts I nodded and scarfed down my entire meal.  
  
"Red Alert, Red!" Jubilee said coming over and grabbing all the evidence and running out of the room with Jean at her side. A few moments later Hank and Ororo walked back in.  
  
"Wipe the ketchup off your mouth Kale." Hank admonished and I gave him a guilty smile. "Now get out of my sight before I get really angry." Although his words were harsh I saw the familiar twinkle in his eye that suggested we were all good.  
  
"I can leave?" I said grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"I didn't think my company was that horrible!" Hank said sarcastically. "Yes you can go Kale, as long as you take it easy. I mean it!" he added as I rolled my eyes. "If I found out you picked up that guitar.there will be hell to pay young lady! And I expect you here once a day to change those dressings."  
  
I nodded and sprinted from the room, running all the way to the kitchen to ask where Papa was. I was sure he would be more than overjoyed to find out I was let out.  
  
"Professor where's Papa?" I asked as I ran into the kitchen.  
  
"Gambit is running an errand for me, he should be back later tonight." Xavier said looking up from his morning paper. That's when I realized that I just had McDonald's for breakfast. My shoulders slumped noticeably and I walked to our house and used the key under the mat to open the front door. I stepped into the house and immediately noticed the mix of Febreze and burning skin. My breath caught in my throat as I passed the spot where it all happened. I noticed tiny burn mark on the floor before turning and running upstairs. I got to my room and collapsed on my bed.  
  
"Hey baby." Luke said from his perch at the window. I turned my head to look at him. "I heard through the grapevine that you got out so I thought I'd come see you."  
  
"And if Papa was home?" I asked raising an eyebrow at the boy. I watched as he shrugged his shoulders and walked stealthily towards me.  
  
"That was a risk I was willing to take." He said sitting beside me on the bed. He took one of my hands and examined it closely. "Do they hurt?" he asked, his voice dripping with concern. I nodded in the middle of my shrug and smiled as he gently kissed each of my fingertips.  
  
Had I told Papa about Luke he wouldn't believe that Wolverine's child could be this caring towards anyone. Especially the way he acts when Papa is around. It's almost like he puts up a protective front. I broke free from depressing thoughts as Luke kissed my gently.  
  
"Hey, do you know what happened the other day?" I asked propping myself up on my elbows. I watched as Luke's face contorted in confusion. "You know, do you know where they went? The X-men.when they left." I said trying to make him remember.  
  
"Oh that, Dad just told me that they ran into a group of assassins." Luke said shrugging as if it were nothing. "Why?"  
  
"I think Papa saw Marie." I said remembering the conversation I had overheard. Luke's thumb smoothed out the wrinkles I was making on my forehead and kissed it.  
  
"You think too much." He said with a laughing expression. I smiled back before gazing longingly at my guitar. "Don't even think about it!" Luke said following my gaze. I growled at him and he smiled at me again before going back to sit on the bench of my bay window. "You know this has got to be my favorite spot in the entire world."  
  
"My window?" I asked incredulously. He nodded and leant back against the window and put his leg on the cushion. "Why?"  
  
"You can see everything from here. And no matter what's going on it seems peaceful." Luke said looking out on the school grounds. I walked over to the window and sat with him. Leaning against his chest with my head resting on his shoulder. "And plus, whenever I'm here you're here and it's just that much better."  
  
I could hear his heart beating. "Your heart beats really fast." I commented.  
  
"Yea, I know. It's the mutant in me I guess." He said shrugging it off. "I guess I'm lucky I don't start on fire huh?"  
  
I poked him in the ribs with my elbow and he started laughing. I looked out around the grounds for a while before coming to a realization.  
  
"If we can see dem, can dey see us?" I said quietly as the entire staff assembled for a picnic lunch by the pool.  
  
"Yea, but no one will see us, who's gonna be looking up here anyway?" Luke said. Just as he kissed my temple I saw Scott's glasses staring at me.  
  
"Famous last words." I said and pointed towards Cyclops who was strolling towards the house. Luke cursed under his breath and I went downstairs to meet Scott at the door. "Morning mon amis." I said as he opened the door.  
  
"Kaley, is there a boy upstairs in your room?" Scott asked. I saw the vein in his temple throbbing as he tried to control his temper. I nodded happily. If I could see his eyes through the mirrored sunglasses I'm sure he was glaring at me as he asked his next question. "Is it Luke?"  
  
Once again I had no choice but to nod, I couldn't lie to Scott, it wouldn't be fair. Scott was the most honest person I know.  
  
"Do either of your fathers know that he is up in your room?" Scott asked, his fists clenched at his sides began to relax as he realized he wouldn't have to hurt anyone.  
  
"Papa isn' home." I said almost avoiding the question. I studied my shoes intently as Scott sat down next to me. "But even if he was, he don' know. And you can't tell him! Papa would freak if he knew dis!"  
  
"Same with my dad Scott." Luke said coming downstairs and sitting between us. Scott put his head in his hands, as he was prone to do while having a moral debate with himself. "Come on Scott you know what it's like to be a teenager!"  
  
Scott nodded in agreement. "Which is exactly why I should tell your fathers." I stifled a giggle and waited for him to continue. "Okay, here's the deal, I won't tell. But I want extra training hours with both of you."  
  
I swore my smile lit up the room. "And you won' tell no one?"  
  
"I won't tell anyone, if Jean finds out it's not my fault." Scott said standing up and walking out of the house. Luke and I sat side by side on my stairs until he decided that he'd better get home. He left and I wandered back upstairs, collapsing on my bed again. Why hadn't Hank prescribed me any painkillers? I could go see him and ask.  
  
I started down the stairs when the door opened and Papa walked in looking like he had recently been hit by a semi. "Papa, you okay?"  
  
"What you doin' home chere?" Papa asked with a confused look on his face.  
  
"Dey let me out dis morning." I said, I followed him as he sat down on the living room couch. "Ques'que ce Papa?"  
  
"You best sit down chere, Papa got t' tell you somethin'."  
  
====== ========= ========= ==========  
  
What's Gambit gonna tell her??? Stay tuned for the next chapter, which I will have up as soon as I write it!  
  
REVIEW SOME MORE!!!! I'm a review junkie! I love them keep them coming. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed by the way!!!! 


	7. Something About A Double Helix

I sat down slowly; I didn't like the look on his face. Although I only saw it briefly before Papa put his head in his hands. I was about to say something witty; to lighten to mood, but my mouth wouldn't move. I knew Papa too well to know that this wasn't something serious. So I sat in silence and waited for him to speak; my arms crossed across my legs and stared at the bandages that were starting to itch.  
  
" Cherie, Papa is sorry 'bout what he said t' you de other day." Papa started, I raised my eyes to meet his and nodded. I knew he would never say something like that on purpose to hurt me. " De truth is dat Papa had a little meetin' wit' an old friend who he had hoped never t' see 'gain."  
  
I swallowed the lump in my throat that threatened to rise as he continued his story. I didn't need to hear who it was, I already knew.  
  
" Cherie, d'you ever miss your maman?" Papa asked looking deep into my eyes with an intense emotion that I couldn't place. I shook my head. I had never missed her. She left us, not the other way around. Why would I miss anyone who didn't want anything to do with me? Papa's brow furrowed and he looked back at his hands.  
  
"Papa, you saw Marie non?" I said finally. I wasn't ready for the heartbroken look Papa gave me after that statement; partially because I knew and partially because I hadn't called her Maman. He slowly nodded and carefully watched for my expression to change. It didn't. I had no feelings left for her.  
  
"Dat it?" I asked standing up to walk away. I smoothed the front of my pants before finally looking back into Papa's eyes. There was a mix of anger and pity in Papa's eyes as I turned on my heel and walked out of the house.  
  
I couldn't breathe, I walked across the grounds towards the mansion as quickly as possible without breaking into a run. Anger was boiling inside me as I reached the front doors. I didn't bother saying hello to anyone as I stalked through the corridors to the danger room. I opened the solid metal doors to find it empty, this made me glad.  
  
I programmed the computer and suddenly the room went dark. The lighting kicked in as various things suddenly attacked me. I had programmed it for ninja's so I wouldn't necessarily have to use my arms to fight. It was me against two ninja's one in white and one in black, in order for the white ninja to attack me I would have to kill the black ninja. It was my favorite program in the Danger Room.  
  
Being careful not to use my hands for blocking I took out all the anger I had on the stupid simulation of a ninja. I was waiting for it to be shut off by Papa, Hank or the professor but it never happened. Finally I stomped on the ninja's skull and watched the simulation flicker away. I had never beaten the white ninja. But the fire in my soul was burning hotter than ever before.  
  
After a few short combinations of moves I realized that I couldn't beat him without my arms, but they didn't hurt so much right now so I figured it would be okay to use them. With a few skilled kicks the ninja had me on my back. I swiped at his leg, bringing him down beside me and rolled over on top of him grabbed his shirt collar and laughed in his face. Well I laughed for about three seconds until I felt his hands wrap around my neck, attempting to choke me. This made me even madder, the type of mad that had caused the bandages to take a semi-permanent location on my arms.  
  
I felt the familiar burning but didn't try to stop it. Instead I focused all my energy on pushing it out of my system. The next thing I knew flames burst from the palms of my hands, burning the bandages and killing the white ninja. I expected pain to burst forth, causing me to black out again, but it never happened. The room went dark again and soon the familiar look of the metallic room came back into view. I stayed in the same position, kneeling on the floor, my hands in my lap, I watched, waiting for the blisters to surface once more. When they didn't I looked curiously at my hands, shoving my sleeves up farther on my arms I noticed my burns were gone.  
  
  
  
"Well wasn't that fascinating?" someone said from behind me. I didn't have to turn around to know that it was the professor's voice. When I didn't respond or move forward he moved his chair closer to me. "I suggest that you and I pay a visit to Hank, to see if we can figure out what went on."  
  
"No t'anks Professor." I said quietly, finally getting to my feet. " Dis don' mean nothin'." I left the room quickly, it felt like my skin was on fire and as much as I liked the feeling it was creeping me out. I ran towards the back door, not stopping to say hello to anyone. I ran outdoors and did a flying dive into the pool. Clothes and all I resurfaced to find a few curious faces watching me. I expected a nice cooling sensation to start on my skin, however when I dove into the pool nothing happened.  
  
"What's going on Kaley?" Jubilee asked, looking at me with a worried expression on her face. I made eye contact briefly before diving underwater again. I sat at the bottom of the pool for as long as my lungs would let me before blasting up through the water and getting out of the pool.  
  
Bishop was waiting among everyone holding out a towel for me to use. I thanked him quietly and took the towel from him. He clapped a hand on my shoulder, trying to show everyone that I was fine, when he screamed and brought his hand to his chest.  
  
"Bish, you okay?" Scott said running towards the massive man. Bishop nodded curtly.  
  
"I just burnt my hand a little." Bishop said giving me a weird look. "Are you alright Kaley?"  
  
"I'm fine Bish, are you okay?" I asked walking closer to him, not too close though. I didn't want to hurt him anymore. "I didn't mean to hurt you."  
  
"I know you didn't child, it's just your skin.it feels like its on fire." Bishop said looking at my shoulder where my shirt had ripped during my Danger Room session.  
  
"Hey Kale.what happened to all of your burns?" Jubilee asked. I looked down at my arms again; it looked as though nothing had happened. I ran my fingers across the skin, not feeling anything at all. "What's going on?"  
  
  
  
"I don't know." I said, tears brimming in my eyes. I sat down on the pool deck and pulled my knees towards my chest. Resting my forehead on my kneecaps I started to cry.  
  
I don't know how long I sat there for. I just remember being wrapped in a blanket and being carried back to the med lab.  
  
"S'ok cherie, Papa's here." Papa said as he carried me through the hallways. I had no more tears to cry with so I silently let myself be carried.  
  
They put me on a stretcher or something and took some blood. I noticed they were all wearing gloves, and I didn't understand why. I looked up at Hank with fearful eyes and he gave me his best supportive smile, not knowing I could see the uncertainty in his eyes as well.  
  
"Well Kaley," the professor said, breaking the silence. "It seems as though you have almost completed your mutation."  
  
I grimaced at the word mutation; I never did like that word. It annoyed me; it sounded too much like freak or weirdo.  
  
"Wait a sec, what d'you mean almost? You mean I ain't done?" I asked sitting up a bit straighter. Hank tried to explain something about a double helix or something but I wasn't too keen on getting a biology lesson at the start of summer. "Hank you 'n I both know dat I don' know what d'hell you talkin about."  
  
Hank laughed, and never did finish explaining it.  
  
"Did I hurt Bish? I didn' mean t' hurt anyone!" I said just remembering the look on Bishop's face.  
  
"I'm fine child. You just gave me a bit of a scare, that's all." Bishop said entering the room with the rest of my family.  
  
"Dat's good." I said leaning back in my chair. "Dis means I can play de guitar." I said smiling. Everyone laughed again. It felt good hearing the group laugh, it seemed like it had been a while since that happened.  
  
"You beat the white ninja." I heard someone growl from behind the crowd. I saw Wolverine push through the crowd, standing right in front of the bed I was laying in. I nodded slowly, not knowing what he wanted. "Congrats, I know you've been tryin' t' do that for a while."  
  
"Why thank you Wolverine, dat means a lot t' me." I said smiling at the man, who I just then realized, was very short compared to Bishop. "Hey Scott, does dis mean dat I get t' play in de war room?"  
  
Scott let out a huge laugh. "Not yet Kaley, not quite yet." He said after he finished his little laughing fit. I nodded disappointedly; I had always wanted to train in that room but it was restricted to everyone under certain something or other...I didn't really pay any attention to Scott.  
  
"Well dis was fun everyone, but I wan' t' go play some pool, if you don' mind." I said and left the room without anyone saying otherwise. I walked calmly to the game room and picked up a pool cue. I continued to play against myself for a few games, of course I won. Finally Papa came into the room and played against me like nothing had happened.  
  
Just the way I wanted it.  
  
========= ============ ========== ============  
  
A/N: Thank for everyone who's reviewing, keep it up!!! I actually don't know quite yet where this story is going, I have a pretty good idea but I wouldn't mind a few suggestions.HINT HINT!!!! If you have any questions, comment, queries or concerns..don't hesitate to e-mail me and ask... REVIEW NOWWWW!!!!!! 


	8. Who are you

A few days had past since I had my little I'm going to burn everything in sight incident and everyone seemed to have left it alone, which was fine with me. Almost everything was back to normal. Everything except Papa. As much as I love Papa we both know how much he dwells on certain things, certain things involving a certain woman who had broken his heart more times than one. Ever since that one 'encounter' he seemed to be reliving the pain that she had brought to him. Making me hate her even more.  
  
"You still with me kid?" Jubilee asked. Her voice brought me back to reality. I nodded and she went on about her date with Michael, their anniversary was last night. And apparently he had played all of his cards right. I smirked at my own little joke; not knowing anyone was listening.  
  
"Kaley you dirty child! Get your mind out of the gutter!" Jean said coming up from behind us. I turned around in my poolside chair to smile at her. She smiled and pulled up another chaise. Jubilee continued with her little spiel and Jean pretended to listen, finally Ororo joined us and we finally left on our little monthly shopping spree.  
  
We were in the middle of a short supper in the food court when Jean leant over to me, not thinking that anyone else could hear us.  
  
"So what's this I hear about you and Luke?" she said her eyes alight with the prospect of new gossip. I groaned and put my head in my hands, stupid Scott, couldn't he learn to make a decent mind block?  
  
"What about her and Luke?" Jubilee said stopping her conversation with 'Ro to listen into ours. Apparently whatever they were talking about wasn't that interesting. I just glared at Jean as Ororo leant in as well.  
  
"Well the word around the school is that Luke and Kaley are a hot little item." Jean said giggling like a little schoolgirl, and I should know. I am a schoolgirl.  
  
"That's not de word 'round de school! De only reason you know is 'cause your husband is a snoopy bastard!" I said sighing, knowing that there was no way I was going to get out of this one.  
  
"So it's true you two are an item?" Jubilee said. I hesitated before nodding, I knew for a fact that you couldn't keep a secret in the school, Especially not with the staff.  
  
"Yeah, we together, is no big deal." I said shrugging it off as if it were nothing. Of course I was prepared for the onset of questions from the women who were obviously trying to live vicariously through me. "Hey hey hey, slow down! First of all dis ain't none of yo' business, and second of all, we came here t' shop, not gossip!"  
  
"Kaley, you should know by now that we do more gossiping then shopping. But if you want us to lay off we will." Ororo said giving me a smile. I smiled my thanks back to her as Jubilee and Jean sat and sulked. "I just can not get over the fact that your father is allowing you to date Logans son."  
  
"Yea well see ders a little problem. Papa don' know, neither do Logan, and we'd like t' keep it dat way." I said shrinking in my chair a little bit. "But I'm gonna go outside now and wait by de car."  
  
And I left the food court as fast as possible. I knew as much as they liked to gossip, the girls were still guardians first, and that meant a lecture. At least I put it off until the ride home. I walked around the mall, not quite remembering where we parked, actually I was taking my sweet time because I didn't really want to go home yet. I was walking along looking in the store windows when I accidentally bumped into someone.  
  
"Sorry!" I said quickly as soon as I realized that the woman was on the floor. I offered my hand and helped her up. "I wasn' watchin' where I was goin'! Lemme grab dis fo' you."  
  
I said and picked up her packages. "Where you parked? I can take dem to yo' car."  
  
The woman nodded curtly and I followed her out the doors and to her car in the parking lot. She stopped in front of a small car that I recognized as an Audi TT. "Dis yo' car madame?"  
  
"Yes it is." She said quietly. I nodded and handed her the packages. "Thanks sugah."  
  
"S'ok madame, t'is my fault. Have a nice day." I said and walked away. I walked over to the car where the girl's were waiting, since they had been watching me I was probably going to get a lecture for walking away with strangers. "We ready t' go mes amis?"  
  
"Yea sure kid, let's go." Jubilee said pushing me into the car after a look to the other two that suggest that they keep quiet, of course being the stupid kid I am I thought nothing of it.  
  
The ride home was unusually quiet which put me a little off kilter.  
  
"Okay, come on someone give me a lecture 'bout somethin'!" I said finally, not being able to stand the silence.  
  
"Why would we give you a lecture honey?" Jean said turning around in the passenger seat to look at me. I shrugged sarcastically.  
  
"Oh I don' know, maybe 'cause I'm dating Luke and Papa don' know.maybe 'cause I walked away with a stranger.anyt'ing at all!" I burst. Jubilee started to laugh at me. Once I thought about it I realized that it was kind of funny; I was asking for a lecture.  
  
"Hey we were all your age once Kale." Ororo said from the driver's seat. "We know what it's like to keep something from a parental figure."  
  
I sighed and slumped back in my chair. "It's too damn quiet in here."  
  
"Watch your language." All three women said at once, it was my turn to laugh at them. So much for being a kid once.  
  
We arrived back at the mansion and found all the guys playing poker in the game room.  
  
"Hey papa, deal me in?" I asked pulling up a chair. He shook his head.  
  
"Non Cherie, it's bedtime for you." He said and pointed towards the house to emphasize his point. I started to protest but he just kept pointing, ignoring everything I was saying. Finally I gave in and walked over to the house, I walked up to my room and plugged in my guitar. He may have gotten me to go to home, but I was not going to bed.  
  
The amp was turned up so loud I didn't hear anyone come in. I didn't hear anyone come up the stairs or start pounding on my door. Finally Scott burst through my door. I saw him smiled and shut off my amp.  
  
"Bonjour!" I said setting down my guitar. Scott looked a little annoyed but it wore off when I smiled at him again.  
  
"I have a message from the professor, you're to be in the Danger Room at noon tomorrow, okay?" he said turning to walk out. "He wants to start working with your abilities." And with that he walked out of the room, and house.  
  
I sunk onto my bed, not sure whether to cry or burn a hole in the wall. Apparently in all of the fuss of me getting my power surge everyone had forgotten about my birthday. I guess it wasn't such a big deal, I was only turning 14. It's not like I was turning 16 or 21 or anything. I shook it off and got into the shower, got ready for bed and went to sleep.  
  
The next morning I expected to wake up to a huge birthday breakfast that Papa usually makes for me, instead I found a note saying that he had left for the city and he'd be back around supper time.  
  
Maybe they had forgotten. Or maybe they hadn't forgotten, they just didn't care anymore. A lot of possible scenarios were running through my head as I changed into a tight black muscle shirt and some black pants. I pulled my hair back and grabbed a leather jacket and sunglasses. I tried to make it seem like I didn't care that everyone forgot about me. I quickly ate and apple and went to the mansion.  
  
I opened the back door, thinking they might have been planning a surprise party for me..nothing. I sighed and walked through the hallways, looking for anyone, hoping they would say a happy birthday to me; once again nothing. In fact I couldn't find anyone. Then I hurried down the hallway to the Danger Room, since I was running a little late.  
  
I shed the jacket and glasses and walked into the center of the room, looking around for Hank or the professor, when the lights turned out. I grinned devilishly and waited for the lights to turn on; ready to attack whatever they could throw at me.  
  
The lights turned on all of a sudden and everyone jumped out at me screaming. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY KALE!"  
  
I smiled and hugged Papa as he ran over to me. "I thought you all forgot 'bout dis!"  
  
"How could we forget about your birthday child?" Bishop asked as if it were a crazy thought. I shrugged and hugged the giant man. In fact I hugged each of them.  
  
"Now you didn't really think that we were going to make you train on your birthday?" the professor asked during his hug. I smiled and nodded. "Well I never! Anyway, your presents are in that corner, go ahead and open them."  
  
I smiled even bigger and started to walk over to that corner when Papa snatched me up and ran me over to the corner. I think he was more excited for presents than I was. I waited for everyone to join us and started to open presents as Papa handed them to me.  
  
"Dis be from 'Ro and Bishop." Papa said handing me a present. I opened it to find a hoodie from American Eagle and a black T-shirt. I thanked them and Papa handed me more gifts. Eventually I had opened almost all of my presents.  
  
I got clothes from Jean and Scott, headphones and a shirt from Jubilee and Michael. I received a gift certificate for Old Navy from Hank and a necklace from the professor. I was about to open the present from Papa when we were interrupted.  
  
"Am ah interrupting?" someone said from behind us. I turned around and saw the lady from the mall. She had just walked into the mansion without our radar thingy picking up on her. Something wasn't right. When I noticed that no one was speaking I stood up.  
  
"Kind of. Who are you?" I asked, it probably came out bitchier than I had planned. Papa's hand rested on my shoulder and I looked down at him. And finally it clicked.  
  
"Ah'm your mother." 


	9. Decision

The look on my father's face confirmed any doubt I had in the back of my mind. The woman standing across the room was indeed the woman who gave me birth. However, I wasn't really in the mood to become the Brady Bunch.  
  
"You must be mistaken, I don' have a mother." I said with ease. My father's grip on my shoulder tightened, telling me that I was on thin ice already, and I hadn't even started. " See I had a mother, but she left me an' Papa, derfore renouncin' any privledges dat she had. In fact," I said and walked a few paces towards her. "My mother would in fact be dead t' me."  
  
"Kaley stop it right now!" Jean said. But I didn't hear her. This was the woman who had caused my family so much pain. And I wanted to inflict it back upon her.  
  
"Jean, do me a favor, stay de fuck outta dis." I snarled over my shoulder. " You say you my maman Madame? Den I say dats too bad, an' I suggest you move on, 'cause we don' need you anymo'."  
  
And with that I left the room and headed straight for my house. I could feel the heat building up in my body and steered myself towards the pool deck. Jumping straight into the pool again I let my anger go. Flames burst our of my hands only to be extinguished by the water, after I was done my little tantrum I walked out of the pool, leaving it quite a bit warmer than it was when I first got in.  
  
I went back to the house, sensing that Papa was following me, but I didn't care I walked into the house and walked into my room, slamming the door behind me. I fell onto my bed, counted to ten and smiled as the door swung open right on cue.  
  
"Dat was unacceptable." Papa said looming over me. I rolled my eyes at him dramatically. "Don' start wit me Kale..Papa's warnin' you."  
  
"Papa, I'm not in de mood fo' dis okay?" I said rolling over and facing the opposite wall.  
  
"I don' care! Fuck chil'! What gives you de right t' speak t' her dat way huh?" Papa screamed sitting on the edge of my bed. I didn't like it when Papa swore at me. I turned over and glared into his fiery red eyes with my own.  
  
"De fact dat she left me." I said in an icy tone that took Papa by surprise. " Now get de fuck outta dis room."  
  
"Watch how you speak t' Papa Kale." Papa said matching my tone. My eyes flashed a dangerous color and he got up to leave. I locked the door behind him and turned on my music full blast. I sat down on my hardwood floor and felt it rumbling beneath me. I sat perfectly still and began to meditate like my godmother had taught me.  
  
"You look sexy like that." A voice said breaking my concentration. I sat still and let the smile creep onto my face with the recognition of the voice.  
  
"What you doin' here? Papa's downstairs y'know." I said opening my eyes and smiling when I saw Luke sitting across from me.  
  
"Yea I know but I figured you two wouldn't be talking, since the whole thing." He said. I winced as he mentioned the nice little incident that had recently took place. "Weird news travels fast in this place, you okay?"  
  
"Non." I stated quite honestly. "But I will be."  
  
Luke reached out his arms and I crawled over and hugged him. Somehow he knew what I needed. He always knew what I needed. After a while of sitting on the floor we migrated to the window seat that he loved so much.  
  
"Is she really your mom?" Luke asked after a while of not talking. I would say silence but there's really loud music playing. I nodded slowly and he kissed my forehead.  
  
"Luke will you take me away from here?" I asked quietly, I'm sure he could barely hear me, but he responded all the same.  
  
"I would if I could baby." Luke said running his fingers through my hair. I sighed, knowing that he couldn't. Well he could but we would be tracked down within the day, since we have no money and no mode of transportation. And I wouldn't really enjoy seeing the look on Wolverines face once he did find us.  
  
"What are you thinkin' about?" Luke asked after another extended period of silence.  
  
"Runnin' away wit you." I answered honestly. "I don' t'ink it'would go over too well."  
  
Luke let out a laugh, shaking me in the process. I laughed with him; it felt good to laugh. It was then that I missed Papa. Well the old Papa, before my 'mother' came back into our lives. We used to laugh more than anyone does.  
  
Luke and I sat in that window seat all day, despite Papa pounding on my bedroom door. Eventually though, I unlocked the door, part of me wanted him to find Luke and I together. Maybe I just wanted to hurt him, I'm not sure.  
  
So I rejoined Luke on the window seat and we waited in silence. Finally the door opened, only to reveal Jubilee. She gave me a concerned look and shut the door behind her.  
  
"Kaley! We're all so worried about you!" Jubilee said sitting on the corner of my bed closest to the window seat. "Hey Luke what's up?"  
  
"Nothing much." Luke said tightening his grip around my waist.  
  
"I be fine." I said forcefully, looking away from her and out the window where everyone was gathered on my front lawn.  
  
"You're not fine Kaley! How could you possibly be fine?" Jubilee asked as if the entire idea was foreign to her. I smiled her way, as genuine a smile as I could muster under the conditions.  
  
"Look Jub'lee, I be fine. An' tell dem dat der ain' no point in comin' up here." I said nodding down to the group of uncomfortable looking people on my lawn. She nodded and left my room, knowing that I wouldn't give in.  
  
"Does everyone know about you and me except our dads?" Luke asked me, making me giggle.  
  
"I don t'ink Bishop knows yet." I said racking my brain to find out who didn't know.  
  
"I beg to differ." Luke said pointing to the doorway where the massive man stood with his hands clenched into tight balls.  
  
"Get your hands off of my god daughter before I remove them boy." Bishop said to Luke. Luke slowly began to pull his hands away but I caught them and set them back on my hips.  
  
"Calm down Bishop it be okay." I said giving him a half smile before turning to look out the window, thankfully Papa was out on the lawn with everyone else.  
  
"Does your father know there is a boy in your room?" Bishop asked, his glare never leaving Luke. I shook my head.  
  
"An' if you don' mind I'd like t' be 'lone wit him." I said shifting my gaze to the skies outside. Reluctantly Bishop turned on his heel and left the room, letting Jean by as he left. "Jean, you can read minds but you can' figure out when I wan' t' be 'lone?"  
  
"Technically you're not alone baby." Luke reminded me and I responded by jabbing him in the ribs with my elbow. He chuckled and I smiled.  
  
"We just want to know that you're okay Kaley, everyone is really worried." Jean said approaching the two of us.  
  
"Den go into my mind, you'll know dat I ain' fine. But I'd be a lot better if everyone would leave me lone." I said scowling out the window as I saw Bishop talking to Storm.  
  
  
  
"I'm not going to invade your thoughts unless you want me to Kaley, you know that." Jean said, sounding almost as if she had taken offense to my comment.  
  
"I know dat. Could you do me a favor? Tell all dem I don' wanna see no one." I turned to where she was standing and pleaded with her with my eyes. She sighed and nodded. Walking outside I saw her start to shoo everyone away from my door. My father went back to the mansion with them since he did know that I wouldn't talk to him.  
  
Eventually I went and closed the door again.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay baby?" Luke asked as I rejoined him on the window seat.  
  
I looked into his eyes and fell apart. Luke sat there stroking my hair and telling me that it would be all right as I cried on his shoulder.  
  
I didn't want a mother, I had a father who loved me more than life itself and a family that most people would kill for. But then she shows up and screws us over again. I hated her, I absolutely hated her.  
  
"Baby, it's almost supper and I really have to get home." Luke said after a while. I understood, his dad would freak if he was late again. "I'll be around later if you want."  
  
I nodded and watched him jump from my second story window, land on the ground and break into a run. I sighed and walked downstairs into the kitchen, expecting it to be empty.  
  
"What's she doin' here?" I asked Papa as I saw the woman who gave me birth sitting at my kitchen table.  
  
"Now Kaley don' be like dat!" Papa pleaded with me. "Yo' mama deserve a chance."  
  
"Non." I replied in the bitchiest tone I could muster. "She ain' my mama. I don' got a mama."  
  
"Kale if yuh'd jus' give me a chance t'explain!" She said in the thick southern accent. I glared at her and shook my head.  
  
"You don' deserve it." I growled in her direction.  
  
"Kaley!" Papa yelled at me, his eyes glowing a dangerous red. " Don' take dat tone wit her. You will sit and listen' t'what she got to say."  
  
"I won' sit, or listen t'her." I said to my father. "But if you wan' t'defend her dats fine."  
  
"It's not defending!" Papa said matching the evil glare I had on my face with his own.  
  
"Well den kick her out." I stated simply. " No in fact, I make it simple for you. She leaves or I do."  
  
"Yuh can't just give him a ultimatum." The lady said and I glared at her with my eyes glowing a fiery orange.  
  
"Dis don' concern you." I said in the lowest imaginable tone.  
  
"Papa can't decide dat!" Papa said. "You my daughter cherie, but Rouge.Rogue is Papa's heart."  
  
"Den you've already made yo' decision and I'll be on my way." I said and walked out the front door. The sun was setting and it was getting colder out, where could I go?  
  
I ran up to the mansion, standing in the lobby I looked around. Who could I go to that wouldn't turn me in and make me go back home. I looked around in a panic.  
  
I had just left my father, the only person who had ever taken car of me and then I realized that I didn't know what to do. I felt the tears welling in my eyes and I finally realized and took off in a sprint. 


	10. Hurt

I opened the door carefully; no one was in the room so I took a seat in the chair by the fireplace. I looked around the altered dorm room; it was more like a hotel room. A king sized bed, a fire place, a few chairs not to mention the regular bedroom necessities. I heard voices coming down the hallway and curled up a little tighter in the massive chair.  
  
I found comfort in the blaze and heat of the fire; I watched it, trying to forget the days events. Unfortunately my concentration was broken when Ororo and Bishop entered the room.  
  
"I can't believe that she would just take off!" Bishop said in an angry tone, it was obvious that they hadn't seen me. "She knows better than that!"  
  
"And what would you do if it were you in that situation?" Ororo asked coolly. I had never seen Ororo when she wasn't calm, but I have been told that it's not something you want to see. "Granted, it wasn't the smartest thing to do, but she's only a child."  
  
"She has no idea what she's doing to her father does she?" Bishop asked. Then it clicked in my head. I was hurting Papa! I never meant to hurt him! I was only trying to hurt her!  
  
"I do not believe that she does." Ororo replied with a sigh. "Jean can't find her, she has put up a mind block. Bishop I'm worried about her."  
  
"Don' be worried 'bout me." I said in a tiny voice. Both Ororo and Bishop whipped around to look at me. I saw the relief flood into Bishop's eyes. " I didn' know where else t' go." I wrapped my arms around myself protectively.  
  
Bishop came over and wrapped me in a hug and once again I fell apart. "Shh child, it will be okay."  
  
"Please don' make me go back der!" I said suddenly, I knew that Ororo was thinking about it. So I turned to her and pleaded with all my might. " I can't face Papa no more."  
  
Bishop and Ororo shared one of those parental looks. "You can stay here tonight child, but you will go home in the morning." Ororo said. I bit my bottom lip and nodded.  
  
I had never run away before and I wasn't sure what to do, or how to act. " I didn' mean t' hurt Papa." I said, breaking the awkward silence. I honestly never mean to hurt him, it was the last thing I wanted to do. Bishop wrapped me in another protective hug.  
  
"We know child, we know." Ororo said coming over and taking Bishop's place. I leant my head on my godmother's shoulder and sighed. "But I hope you realize that this was not the way to handle the situation."  
  
I nodded slowly; once again Ororo was right, she was always right. I think maybe that she was the second smartest person I know, other than the professor.  
  
"On another note I think we need to talk about this little thing between you and Luke." Bishop said as he began to pace in front of the chair where the two of us sat.  
  
"Lucas Bishop! This is neither the time or the place to discuss this!" Ororo hissed but Bishop held up his hand.  
  
"Ororo someone has to have a chat with this young lady about boys and who better to do so than myself?" he said as he continued to pace. Ororo's hands began to clench as she reiterated her first statement.  
  
"This is not your responsibility, if anyone is suited to tell Kale how to deal with boys it is the man who raised her. Now I realize that you have the mentality of a father figure and you consider yourself a second father to this child but I will only say this once more. This is not the place or the time to discuss this." She said quite clearly. Bishop stopped pacing and looked at her, finally giving in to the speech. My heart broke at the mention of my father and I downcast my eyes to look at my thumbs.  
  
"Are you alright child? You look a little pale!" Bishop said putting the back of his hand to my forehead, as if he could tell if I had a temperature. Ororo delicately removed his hand and placed hers there instead.  
  
"I be fine. I jus' need a drink." I said standing up. Truthfully what I needed was to be left alone, I didn't really need anyone fussing over me right now. I walked out of the room knowing that Ororo had to hold Bishop back from going with me.  
  
Sometimes it was nice having everyone look at me as their own child. I had been raised by all of them, not just Papa, although Papa did do most of the work. But still there were times when Papa couldn't be there and I turned to someone else, mainly my godparents.  
  
Ororo and Bishop were there for me no matter what the situation. I don't know what I'd do without them there, whenever I was mad at Papa I went to them, and they let me rant and rave. Then of course they would send me home to apologize. And then there were the rest of the X-men who I treated like family. Jubilee was my confident and older sister figure, while Jean and Scott were the ones I could get to side with me. No matter what if I gave Scott the right look he would do whatever I said. The professor was pretty much my grandfather, in every aspect of the word. And Hank, well Hank was my teddy bear. They were all my guardian angels and there isn't anything I wouldn't do for them.  
  
I wandered into the kitchen and opened the fridge hearing a familiar *snikt * behind me I spun around on my heel.  
  
"Jus' me." I said raising my hands above my head and giving Wolverine a weak smile. I gave a sigh of relied as he retracted his claws.  
  
"Grab me a beer kid." He said and sat at the kitchen table. I grabbed myself a bottle of water and him a beer and handed it to him. "So I hear you ran off."  
  
I sat in the chair across from him and tried to suppress the guilty look that crossed my face. He chuckled, apparently I'm not too good at hiding my emotions.  
  
"You're more like her than ya think." He said cracking open his Canadian beer and taking a swig. I glared at him, I was nothing like that horrible woman. "You're both as stubborn as ever, but it's good to know ya got somethin' that's not from the Cajun."  
  
I darkened my glare. "I'm not like her." I stated firmly. "I would never hurt Papa like she did."  
  
"An' what d'ya think yer doin' now? By runnin' off like that huh?" he said, his features turning slightly darker. "Personally I think ya need t'grow up."  
  
I stood up so quickly that the chair I was sitting on crashed to the ground. Leaning on the table so my face was closer to him I snarled.  
  
"You don' know what you're talkin' 'bout." I said. He leaned forward so our faces were inches apart.  
  
"I know that yer hurtin', but think of how much yer hurtin' the people who love ya most.I though ya'd grown out of the tantrum stage." He said, his eyes flickering with danger, almost like he was daring me to oppose him.  
  
I took a step back, he was right. Why was I acting like a four-year-old? I turned and started out of the kitchen, stopping to whisper a thanks over my shoulder and walked slowly out the doors of the mansion.  
  
It was dark by now, but I knew the grounds like the back of my hand, so I had no problem finding our house. I stood before the front door and rubbed my upper arms, since it was getting a bit colder out. I bit my lip and turned the doorknob slowly, bracing myself for whatever was behind the doors.  
  
I walked in, remembering to kick off my shoes, I saw Papa with his head in his hands, sitting at the kitchen table. I leaned against the doorway to the kitchen and smiled slightly as he looked up and saw me there. We met in the middle to hug for what felt like an eternity. Finally he led me to the kitchen table and we sat down with his hands cupped around mine.  
  
"I'm sorry fo' leavin'." I said not daring to look him in the eyes.  
  
"S'ok cherie." Papa said qiving my hands a little squeeze. "Papa understand why y'did."  
  
"Dat really mama?" I asked, I knew deep down inside that she was, but it wouldn't hurt to check. Papa's eye's filled with sadness and he nodded slowly.  
  
"Papa knows dat you're angry wit her cherie." Papa started.  
  
"Aren't you?" I interrupted. I didn't understand how he couldn't be angry with her, I mean she left us. She left him all alone with a child to take care of. Then it clicked... I wasn't mad at her for leaving him. I was mad at her for leaving me.  
  
"Was cherie, Papa was. But den he listened t'her an' kinda understood." Papa said a small smile crossed his face as he looked into my eyes. "You should listen t'her too cherie..."  
  
"I know, an' I will." I promised, but then felt the familiar feeling of fear in the pit of my stomach. "But I don't'ink I'm ready to. Not yet at leas'."  
  
Papa nodded in understanding. "You should get som' sleep cherie. Kaley's had a long day."  
  
I nodded went upstairs to my room and feel asleep as soon as I hit the bed. I woke up late the next morning and trundled downstairs to grab a glass of juice. I walked into the kitchen and saw the woman sitting there, she looked up and her smile fell.  
  
"Don' worry 'bout me I'm over de temper tantrum." I said walking past the table to the fridge.  
  
  
  
"Well Kale, Ah'm sorry 'bout jus' walkin' in lak this." She said gripping the handle on her coffee cup quite tight. But I held my hand up to silence her before she went on.  
  
  
  
"Don' be sorry. I was actin' like a chil." I said drinking straight from the carton. "But I can't deal wit' dis right now. I don' mean t'be rude or nothin' but I'm not ready fo' a mama...y'know?"  
  
  
  
She nodded and turned to look back at the coffee cup, pushing a strand of reddish brown hair behind her ear I finally remembered her. I remembered her hair being curlier and her smile being wider...but then again she wasn't really smiling right now. I put the carton back in the fridge as Papa trundled into the kitchen in his pajama pants.  
  
  
  
"What no bloodshed?" He said as he looked to the two of us. I smiled. "Bon matin petite." He said kissing my forehead as I passed him.  
  
"Bon matin Papa." I said and walked back upstairs to take a shower and get ready, it was going to be a long awkward day. 


	11. Damn Psychics

I met with the professor in the Danger Room right after lunch and attempted to control my powers.  
  
"Just concentrate on try to force the energy from your hands." The professor said as if it was the easiest thing in the world. I nodded and put my hands out in front of me so I wouldn't light my pants on fire if anything happened, nothing did. "Take a deep breath and try again."  
  
For the next hour I tried and tried but nothing happened, in-between each attempt I took a deep breath in order to keep my temper in check. But by the end of the hour I was ready to scream.  
  
"Just once more Kaley, then we'll take a break." He said in the calmest of all voices.  
  
That threw me over the edge and I screamed at the top of my lungs, flames burst from my palms toward the stupid target and left it as ashes. Plus the sprinklers on the ceiling came on and drenched my new black tank top.  
  
"Good well, now that we've realized what triggers your powers we can work on that. However I think it would be wise for you to take a break." He said in a totally calm voice that made me giggle. He was soaking wet too, but the calm expression on his face and his shiny head was too much to take. He left me laughing, I laughed even harder when the wheels on his wheelchair started to squeak.  
  
A while later I left the Danger Room and went to the Game Room where everyone was sitting around doing nothing, just a regular summer day. Once again I challenged Jubilee to play a game of pool with me, for money. In the back of my mind I wondered if she would ever learn that I was better than she was and there was nothing she could do about it.  
  
I was about to call the pocket for the eight ball when Mama walked in, everyone stopped and looked from me to her and then from her to me. The tension level in the room skyrocketed but I shook my head at all of them.  
  
"You wan' next game?" I asked smiling devilishly, everyone's jaws dropped at the same time. I leant on my pool cue and raised my eyebrows waiting for a response.  
  
"If ya want' lose shugah." Mama said and joined Jean on the couch. I laughed at that; not even Papa could beat me anymore.  
  
"Dis won' take long." I said and grinned at Jubilee as I bent down to take my shot. "Eight ball, corner pocket." For dramatic effect I shut my eyes and smiled as I heard the ball go into the pocket. Once again I walked over to the corner of the table and picked up the pile of bills that was laid there. I was about to put it in my pocket when it was forced from my hand.  
  
"Kaley what have I told you about keeping Jubilee's money?" the professor said handing the money back to Jubilee. I glared.  
  
"Earned it fair an' square." I grumbled under my breath. How did he always seem to show up when I was winning money?  
  
"I'm psychic." The professor deadpanned and I laughed out loud. "Now, I've decided that since you have already destroyed one of my good suits that we should take today off, that should be long enough for Hank to disarm the sprinklers."  
  
I snickered at the professor and turned to face everyone. "Who's next?"  
  
"Ah think ah had next game." She said standing up and taking the pool cue from Jubilee. Unfortunately no one warned me that she was a pool shark. Luckily since the professor was in the room so I didn't lose any of my money.  
  
Papa walked in as she sunk the eight ball, with the cue behind her back. I glared and he laughed.  
  
"Did no one tell you dat Rogue is pool playa extrodinaire cherie?" Papa said, I shook my head and he laughed some more. "Come on, we play cards oui?"  
  
I nodded happily and followed Papa to a table where some other people we re assembled. I smiled as Rogue sat down with us at the table.  
  
"You play cards too?" I asked with one eyebrow raised inquisitively, she nodded. "Der anyt'ing you don' do?" Everyone at the table laughed, obviously realizing that I wasn't in the midst of my temper tantrum anymore.  
  
I laughed again when I beat Papa for the third time in a row. He glared at me, but the smile in the corner of his mouth assured me that he wasn't actually mad. I saw Luke pass by the doors alone and I feigned restlessness.  
  
"I'm out." I said and stood up, walking out of the room, despite the lewd looks that Jubilee and Jean were giving me, once I was out of the room I ran up behind him and jumped on his back. He caught me with little effort and started running with me on his back.  
  
Finally he stopped and swung me around so I was facing him. "Hey baby."  
  
I greeted him with a kiss and a smile as he took my hand and we walked along the hallways together in silence.  
  
"Hey you two, what do you say you cash in those Danger Room sessions?" Scott said coming around the corner, we both shrugged and followed him to the Danger Room, Scott got it all set up and handed me a pair of bracelets. I looked at them and slumped my shoulders. "It's nothing against you kiddo, it's just a safety precaution.'  
  
I sighed and nodded. "I jus' never though of bein' a safety hazard." But I clamped the bracelets on all the same. I felt the cold hit me full force as my powers were drained from my body. I shivered and Luke rubbed his hands up and down my arms until they were warm again. I gave him a thankful smile as the room went black and then the lights came up on a shaggy looking figure we both knew to be Viktor Creed.  
  
After battling it out in the 'desert' I went home to take a quick shower, very thankful for being able to take of those stupid bracelets. I ran home and took a shower, got changed and found Rogue sitting at the kitchen table. Taking a deep breath I walked in and sat across from her.  
  
"I t'ink ders some t'ings we need t' discuss." I said, noticing how my accent got thicker the more nervous I got. She nodded and looked at her hands. "Where did you go?" I asked after a deep breath, I looked up. Trying to look into her eyes for all the answers I already knew.  
  
"Ah went away for a while." She said. I waited for her to continue. "Ah went t' California, became a waitress."  
  
"You left me t' become a waitress?" I asked, trying the force the tears back into my eyes. Rogue looked up and looked my bare hand in her gloved ones and shook her head.  
  
"No ah...ah didn't!" She tried but I pulled my hands away, crossing my arms in front of my chest.  
  
"Den why'd you go?" I asked straight out. There was no point in beating around the bush. I stared at her until she finally got the courage to speak.  
  
"The main reason was that...well, when Gambit got his powers back...Ah was afraid that Ah would get mine back, and then ah wouldn' be able t' touch ya...can ya imagine goin' through life neva bein' able t' touch yer own chile?" Rogue said tears streaming down her face. "It wouldn' ta been fair t' me, or t' you. So Ah lied to Gambit, tol' him ah didn' love him. It was the hardest thing ah've evah done."  
  
I had never thought about that. In all the time that I had spent thinking about why she had left me and Papa, that had never once crossed my mind.  
  
"So ah left one night and nevah turned back. Listen t' me shugah, it had nothin' t' do with you." Rogue said looking up and me once again. I felt my glare falter and I bit my lip to keep my emotions from showing. Ororo always taught me that the best weapon when in battle was controlling your emotions. "And everyday Ah thought about runnin' back an' holdin' you in mah arms, but ah couldn' an then one day mah powers came back. It was the day of your tenth birthday, an' I couldn' bring mahself to see ya after that."  
  
"So why did you come back?" I asked, trying to keep my voice from cracking. Rogue looked up at me with tear filled eyes.  
  
"Ah needed t' see you again shugah, I jus' needed to." Was her only response. I didn't really know what to say. So instead I stuck out my hand palm up. She looked at my hand and then to me.  
  
"Do it." I said as sternly as I could muster under the conditions. Rogues eyes filled with fear and disgust. "I want you t' see all dat you've missed."  
  
"Ah can't...it would kill ya." She said downcasting her eyes. I snorted and shook my head.  
  
"You gave birth t' me, non?" I asked studying her reactions. "I don' t'ink it'll hurt me."  
  
Rogue's chin trembled as she considered my point. At her hesitation I took back my hand and placed it across my chest again.  
  
" We don' have t' do it here. We can do it in de lab, so Hank will be standin' by." I said waiting for her to react. "You wan' t' be part of my life den you haft' know what I've been through non? Allons.." I said and walked out of the house and into the mansion. I was halfway to the lab when Professor Xavier appeared in front of me.  
  
"I don't think so young lady." He said sternly. Trust him to be in my head.  
  
  
  
"I don' 'member askin' you 'bout it." I said snottily and continued to the lab. He came after me in his damn hover chair, stupid Shi'ar technology. Suddenly Scott appeared in front of me, blocking my way. "Damn psychics!" I said and pushed past him with strength I didn't know I had.  
  
"What's goin' on cherie?" Papa asked when he saw the whole X-men team following me down the hallway.  
  
"Rien Papa." I said flashing him a smile and carrying on. I'm assuming somebody told him what was going on by the way he ran and stopped me, picking me up and hoisting me over his shoulder. He carried me away from the lab doors and sat me down on a couch. "Der a problem Papa?"  
  
"You crazy cherie?" he asked, his eyes a dangerous red. I shook my head.  
  
"I don' t'ink anyt'ing will go wrong." I said honestly, shrugging my shoulders slightly. "An' if it does den you are all here t' save me non?"  
  
"Ah would like t' try Gambit." Rogue said from behind everyone. Without a second thought my father replied.  
  
"Dis ain' your concern! T'is a family t'ing!" he yelled and turned back to my grabbing my shoulders and tried to shake some sense into me. "Cherie do you understan' what dis could do?"  
  
"Oui." I said looking Papa in the eyes.  
  
Papa stood up and threw his arms up in frustration, he started to rant in French about how he thought he had raised me better than to be that stupid.  
  
  
  
"An' dis is de best t'ing t' do." I said once his ranting ceased. "You de one who wanted me t' forgive her. Dis be the only way I know how."  
  
Papa looked at me with a new emotion in his eyes and nodded slowly, I knew he would understand eventually.  
  
"Den so be it." He said and walked out of the room. "But Papa can' watch."  
  
Everyone seemed to agree with him and left the room except for Hank, the professor and Rogue. Once again I stuck out my hand, pretending to have a lot more courage than I actually possessed.  
  
Rogue looked to the professor for his approval, he gave her a curt nod and she slowly removed one of her long gloves, taking a deep breath she reached out her hand and placed it over mine. I refused to grasp her hand, it was her decision, if she wanted to be part of my life this was a risk she would have to take.  
  
She bit her bottom lip and slowly lowered her hand onto mine. I had never felt such sheer adrenaline as the moment skin touched skin.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***********************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~***************  
  
Sorry it took so long for me to update but Christmas is a hugely busy time for me, plus this chapter was pretty difficult to write. Unfortunatly it didn't turn out the way I wanted it to so feel free to flame if you choose...just realize... only flamers flame.  
  
Review! It'll be fun I promise...the next chapter should be up soonish. 


	12. Something Real

CHAPTER 11  
  
  
  
I saw everything, all the key moments in my life, the day I stole the professors hover chair, the day I found my powers, the day I burnt my desk. The day I went pyro and burnt everything in sight. All of my birthday cakes. Luke, everything I shared with him. And then it went deeper and I could feel myself being drained of energy, slowly it appeared that I was in her mind and we went through a roller coaster. I saw all the questions I had been burning to ask (no pun intended), but never had the guts, all of them were answered in the blink of an eye. Finally I felt us being ripped apart and opened my eyes. We were still seated in the exact same spots, the professor and Hank looking at me apprehensively  
  
  
  
I looked down at my hands and thought of everything that just went through my head before turning to my mother. I waited patiently until she met my eyes.  
  
  
  
"You lied t' me." I said my eyes filling with tears. It took everything I had to force myself from crying. " De first t'ing you tell me an' it's a lie."  
  
  
  
With that I walked from my spot and threw open the doors where everyone was gathered outside. I stalked past them and found my way to the War Room. Fumbling over the keypad I punched in a couple numbers. Denied. I growled and searched my mind to try an figure out if I knew anything about the code.  
  
If I could only get into Scott's mind. Then maybe I could find the code. Damnit Scott...why wasn't I psychic? I concentrated on the keypad and a bunch of numbers suddenly floated to my mind. Confused I punched in the numbers and watched the doors slide open to my surprise. I grinned and stalked into the room. I stood in the middle of the room and waited for something to happen. When nothing did I wandered over to an enclosed room that I took to be the control room. I saw a big computer thing and pressed enter a couple of times. Something came up on screen and I smiled again. I was beginning to like this.  
  
After a while of trying to figure the thing out, I finally put it to a low danger setting and went back into the room. Smiling as the scenery whirled around me I laughed when I was confronted with a bunch of people. Most of them I didn't recognize, but it didn't much matter.  
  
I felt the familiar burning in my hands and concentrated. One attacked me; I don't know what it was. I let loose on the poor computer graphic and saw it turn to ashes and crumble. Another person came running my way when they ran through me and the lights came on. I turned around with fire dancing in my eyes, and in my left hand, which I thought, was pretty cool.  
  
  
  
"How'd you get in here?" Scott asked as he walked towards me with a fake importance that he always carried with himself. I stood up straight and put my infamous smirk in place.  
  
  
  
"Don' matter now mon ami." I said, still holding the small fireball in my left hand. I rolled it around; completely numb to the burning I should have felt. I stared at my hand, not because I was ashamed more because I was ambivalent to what was going on. Later I found out that I was repressing the emotions I felt to keep my cool demeanor. A defense mechanism I had inherited from my father. I looked up as the rest of the team walked in.  
  
  
  
"Kale, I think it would be in your best interest to go with Hank." Professor Xavier said, approaching me with a calm look on his face. I looked into his eyes and saw the word sedative, which made me smile.  
  
  
  
"You know what? I t'ink perhaps I should jus' go get some rest non?" I said and walked past them, not once glancing at their faces. Papa stopped me from leaving the room and I looked into his eyes.  
  
  
  
There was a hint of fear hidden behind his eyes as I matched his black/red eyes with a pair of my own.  
  
  
  
"Allons'y cherie, Papa take you home." He said and walked beside me until I saw something. A vision I suppose, no, more like a series of photographs flashed before my eyes.  
  
  
  
A bunch of thoughts, memories, I don't know what they were, involving Papa. I saw snow, lots of snow, some blood, and a bright light. And then all of a sudden everything made so much more sense. Startled I backed away from Papa, his eyes downcast. It was as if he knew what I had just seen.  
  
"Papa?" I asked, maybe for confirmation, maybe for a contradiction. But he refused to meet my eyes, so as slow as I could I backed away from him before turning and running from the mansion.  
  
  
  
I ran and ran until barreling into someone's chest at the edge of the lake, around Scott and Jeans place.  
  
  
  
I looked up to find Luke's toothy smile, which quickly faded when he saw the expression on my face. Without a word he wrapped me in his arms and held me while I cried.  
  
  
  
"Time fo' me t' leave." I said quietly, praying that he would understand, which he did. "I can' stay here no mo'."  
  
  
  
"It's okay baby, just promise me you'll come back." Luke said looking into my eyes. I looked at his brown eyes and nodded, silently making a promise I had no intention of breaking. Luke walked with me to the house while I packed a small bag. "How do you plan on getting to wherever you're going?"  
  
  
  
I gave him a mischievous half-smile. Because a half-smile was all I could muster.  
  
  
  
"Papa's bike." I said walking down the stairs and out the front door. Once I realized that he wasn't going to object to me stealing a bike and riding it without a license I went into the garage and found Papa's old Harley. We came here on that bike; it was only fitting that I should leave on it. "Au revoir."  
  
  
  
Luke didn't say good-bye, but he told me once that he didn't believe in good-byes, he said they were cheap. So he kissed me gently and watched as I roared away on the motorcycle.  
  
  
  
As the scenery blurred past I realized that I had no idea where I was going, or what I was going to do when I got there. I think in total I had about twenty dollars, a pair of jeans, two shirts, some clean underwear and a leather jacket, and that wasn't nearly enough. I didn't know where the road went or how long I planned on driving for. All I did know for sure was that I was sick and tired of people lying to me and keeping secrets. Hopefully somewhere along this road I would find something real.  
  
  
  
  
  
Review now. I know it was a long wait and for that I'm sorry. But review so I know some people still read this. COME ON PEOPLE I need the self-esteem. Or feel free to e-mail me with any questions, comments, queries or concerns. 


	13. AfterSchool Special

After what seemed like an eternity of riding I saw the city up ahead. Of course it wasn't the best hiding place but it was better than nothing was. Plus it was beginning to get dark and I wasn't entirely sure how to turn on the headlight.  
  
I got to the edge of the city and stopped the bike on the side of the road. Debating whether I really wanted to drive into the city and risk being pulled over. Deciding it would be better to stay on the outskirts I took a side road before pulling into a small diner.  
  
I walked into the diner and felt all eyes turn to me. Staying on my course to the counter I sat on a stool and waited until the overweight waitress came over to me.  
  
"You lost kid?" she asked. I looked at her without the trace of a smile and shook my head. "Okay then, what'll you have?"  
  
"Jus' water Madame." I said moving my eyes to look at the countertop. She nodded slowly and walked away, a few moments later coming to hand me ice water.  
  
I looked around the greasy spoon. Greasy actually doesn't quite describe how gross this place was. It reeked of something between body odor and gasoline. Not a happy combination. Elton John played on the small radio as the tone-deaf chef sang along, probably at the top of his lungs.  
  
The company I was keeping definitely wasn't upper class either, mind you I should've been able tell that by the amount of semi's sitting outside. I looked around at the massive truckers who were giving me the evil eye. Suddenly this started to seem like a very cheesy after school special, I chuckled to myself at that. I'm funny.  
  
I watched as the crowd thinned before I glanced at the clock, it was really late, later than I had originally thought. Swearing I took out my wallet.  
  
"Don't bother hun, it's just water." the waitress said as she cashed out. I smiled and nodded getting up to leave. "Do have somewhere to go tonight darlin'?"  
  
I laughed. Was I really that transparent. "How'd you know?" I asked sitting back down. She grabbed her coat and motioned for me to follow her.  
  
"I've worked here long enough to know a runaway when I see one." She said as we walked out in the balmy summer air. " So where are you from?"  
  
"N'Awlins." I said, not really wanting to let her know the truth, even though she seemed nice enough, you never know.  
  
"That's quite the walk." She said smiling as we approached my bike. "You're not old enough to drive that thing, you steal it?"  
  
I shrugged; it was kind of scary how she knew everything. Maybe she was psychic. I looked over at her for some kind of recognition as we stopped in front of my bike.  
  
"Well I can't take you home, my husband would kill me. Brought in one too many strays in my time! But I have a friend; I'll give you his address. He's a real good guy, I think you'll get along." She gave me his address and some directions. I hopped on the bike and she promised to phone ahead, all I'd have to do is buzz up.  
  
I thanked her immensely and rode farther into the city, careful not to do anything more illegal, just to be on the safe side. I avoided the police at all costs, trying to find this address and using the directions to the best of the abilities. Unfortunately I'm directionally impaired and I choose to blame it on my mother. Who else right?  
  
I cruised the winding streets, trying not to look at the homeless kids on the street corners. Every time I did it simply reminded me of how I was one of them now. And it didn't sit well in my stomach.  
  
I tried to concentrate on the street signs and the bike and the road and avoiding the cops, but my attention doesn't split that many ways. I was about to give up when I found the street I was looking for. Taking it as a sign I smiled and carried on  
  
Finally I found the building and parked my bike against the wall in the alley beside it. I doubt anyone would steal it. Walking over to the door I realized how stupid this could be. But I was all alone, it was dark and the only person I knew was the head waitress of the small diner.  
  
I rang the doorbell and waited, I heard a buzzing noise and quickly grabbed the door and walked in. I figured it was on the top floor, turns out I was right. Two points for me. I trudged up the flights of stairs and trundled down a hallway trying to find his door number.  
  
I found it at the end of a long hallway. Knocking on the door I waited, shuffling my feet as I realized that this was my only time to back out. But I stood my ground, biting my lip as I heard the sound of metal scraping against metal and the doorknob slowly turning.  
  
The door opened to reveal a man in his thirties maybe, or twenties, I wasn't sure and I wasn't about to ask. His blonde hair was disheveled and hanging in his eyes. He was wearing flannel pyjama bottoms and a pair of pink bunny slippers.  
  
"Monsieur Drake?" I asked quietly, really praying that I was at the right house. He face broke into a lopsided grin and he nodded. He moved aside and motioned for me to come inside. I did and looked around his apartment.  
  
If I didn't know any better I would've thought that the apartment belonged to someone my age. Comic books were strewn all over the floor beside a video-game system, which was propped up by a few textbooks. It was a complete disaster area.  
  
"Sorry about the mess, I wasn't really expecting company." He said kicked a few comic books out of the way. I blushed and looked at the floor. "Hey don't feel bad, make it your home. At least for a little bit right? Everyone needs a nice warm place to stay every once in a while."  
  
He collapsed on the couch as I set my backpack down lightly.  
  
"You want to play some video games?" he asked. Obviously trying to make me feel more comfortable. I smiled a little. He really was something like my age. I nodded slowly and made my way to grab a controller. We were in the middle of Halo when he started talking again. "So you're from New Orleans? I have, well had, a couple friends from there."  
  
"Oui?" I asked, turning my head to him briefly before focusing back on the screen. I recently decided that I hated this game, it made no sense to me. "Dey not yo' friends now?"  
  
He sighed. "I haven't talked to them for a very long time. I don't even know where they are anymore. We were really close for while."  
  
"Dats not a happy story mon ami." I said as I threw down my controller in frustration.  
  
"Yea I know. Anyway, it's late and I have to work tomorrow morning...or this morning I suppose." He said with a laugh. "There's a guest bedroom over there, it has it's own bathroom, I'll probably be gone when you wake up, but don't leave. Stay as long as you want."  
  
I thanked him and made my way to the bedroom. Collapsing on the bed I feel asleep before I even thought about it.  
  
I woke up the next day. Showering quickly I changed my clothes and walked into the living room, then to the small kitchen. On the table I found a note.  
  
"Dear Runaway (sorry I don't know your name yet), I have left for work, I'll be back around 4, feel free to eat whatever I have in the fridge. I realize it's not much. I'll stop for pizza on the way home. Have fun today! From Bobby" 


	14. A Beautiful Friendship

After reading the note I opened the fridge to find an empty pizza box and about 30 cans of Pepsi. Sighing I grabbed a can of Pepsi and walked over to the couch, flipping through some comics to pass the time.  
  
A knock on the door came a few moments later followed by the over weight waitress from the café last night barging in, her arms full of food. I smiled at her and she set everything down on the kitchen table.  
  
"I figured he wouldn't have any food, he never does." She said as if I cared why she was here. "God damn, it's freezing in here! How are you not freezing to death?"  
  
I suddenly realized that my body temperature probably never changed. So instead I shrugged and let her find the thermostat to warm the place up. She fixed me a sandwich as I sat in silence, not really wanting to say much. Even though I felt completely safe with these people I wasn't too sure I could trust them.  
  
"Here you are darling, eat up now. You're far too skinny for my liking." She said and I thanked her before sitting across from her and eating the sandwich. It wasn't until then that I realized that I was so hungry. When I devoured to sandwich in approximately one bite, the waitress laughed and made me another one.  
  
"You not workin' today Madame?" I asked while I bit into my second pastrami sandwich, taking my time to chew this one. She nodded and checked her watch.  
  
"I don't have to be there until five today. So I thought I'd come and keep you company, if you're planning to stay that is..." she asked.  
  
"I t'ink I could stay fo' a while." I said smiling. She smiled back at me. "If dats okay, Madame."  
  
"Now, don't go callin' me 'Madame' this entire time! I have a name for a reason. And that name is Nancy. You can call me that." She said as I finished my sandwich. She poured me glass of milk and then carried on. "What can we call you?"  
  
I panicked. I didn't know if I should tell her my real name or make up a name or something. I just didn't know what to do. So I decided to use my initials, minus my last name of course.  
  
"Dey call me Kaos." I said after I thought it through. The lady gave me a sympathetic smile.  
  
"Honey, I sincerely doubt that you're parents would give you Chaos as a name." She said as I drank my milk. My mouth split into a sly grin as I leant back in my chair.  
  
"Touché mon amie, but dats de only name you're getting'." I said. She laughed and nodded.  
  
"Okay, that's fine." She said and set my dishes in the sink. "What do you say that you gather up all these comics for me so that I can vacuum before Bobby has a chance to object?"  
  
I hopped out of my chair and ran around the house collecting the hundreds of comic books and stacking them on the coffee table in the living room.  
  
As Nancy vacuumed and cleaned up the living room, I did my dishes, and the stack of dishes that had accumulated beside the sink and put away the food that Nancy had brought over.  
  
It took pretty much all day to clean up Bobby's apartment but I didn't mind. It wasn't like I had anything else to do really. Plus it kept my mind off of home. Or what I used to call home.  
  
"You're awfully quiet." Nancy said. We were both collapsed on the couch watching the old television that Bobby had set up. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Oui. Jus' thinkin'." I said tossing her a smile. She nodded, not pushing me to tell her anything. I appreciated that more than she knew.  
  
"Well, I better get to work. Tony has a fit if I'm late. Bobby should be home in about an hour, knowing him, he'll bring home a girl too, so don't be surprised." Nancy said before going back out the door.  
  
I lounged around, playing a few random James Bond games on the Xbox, reading a few random comics mostly just trying to keep my mind off of Papa and everyone else. It wasn't easy I'll grant that, but how could I stay somewhere that the only things I ever believed were lies. It wasn't fair for me or for them, but mostly just for me, and at the moment, as selfish as it sounded, I was the only one I was concerned about.  
  
"Hey Runaway!" Bobby said as he burst through the door his arms full of pizza and Pepsi. "Nancy been here?"  
  
I grinned and nodded making him laugh. I liked his laugh; it was almost childlike but not. It's hard to describe.  
  
"Well, that doesn't surprise me. Anyway, food's here don't be shy. I didn't know what kind you liked so I got a pepperoni, a cheese, a meat-lover's and a vegetarian." Bobby babbled on. I smiled and went to sit down with him at the small kitchen table.  
  
Grabbing a piece of pizza carefully I took a small bite.  
  
"I didn't spit on it if that's what you're wondering." Bobby said locking his eyes with mine. I watched the color slowly drain from his face and downcast my eyes. Giving myself a firm mental lashing for forgetting about my eyes. "Your eyes..."  
  
My mouth split into a grin. "Contacts."  
  
He gave a sigh of relief and nodded. "They scared me for a second. You teenagers and your trends."  
  
Inside I also gave a sigh of relief. I knew better than to let just anyone know I was a mutant, there were some people out there that thought that mutants were freaks and wanted to rid us from the world. It led to some interesting conflicts between us.  
  
I was lost in thought when Bobby began to babble again.  
  
"So runaway, what's your name? I mean you know my name... or do you? Well, my name's Bobby, Bobby Drake. I have a whole lot of nicknames, most of which I believe that you're too young to hear. So what about you?" I laughed at him. I thought it was funny that he was trying to protect me from a couple words, when in truth he had no clue what I was capable of. But in retrospect, neither did i.  
  
"Dey call me Kaos." I answered. He laughed and shook his head.  
  
"For the record you don't' have to use a codename with me. I'm safe as safe can be." Bobby said laughing.  
  
"Kaos ain't a codename mon ami, dey my initials." I said relaxing a bit more around him. Bobby nodded then came up with like three hundred possibilities of what my name could be. Some of them were pretty interesting I must say, things went on like that for about ten minutes.  
  
"Christine Hannah Annabelle Oscar Smith?" Bobby said causing me to go into a fit of giggles.  
  
"Oscar?" I asked after my fit. Bobby nodded with dignity.  
  
"It was obviously your grandfather's name." He said as if he was sure of himself.  
  
"Non mon ami, dats not how you spell it. It's K-A-O-S." I said, tears streaming down my face from laughing so hard.  
  
"Okay smartass, let's see who can beat who at Xbox, huh?" Bobby said. I accepted the challenge only to get my ass kicked. We were strewn on the couch after a few rounds of some fighting game when he finally asked the question that I had been waiting for him to ask.  
  
"Why did you run away?" he asked. I turned my head to look at him. "If you don't' mind me askin'."  
  
"What would you do if you found out dat evert'ing you believed in, everyt'ing dat you were told was a lie?" I asked, trying to maintain a straight face. I really wasn't ready to face the flood of emotions that my calm façade was holding in, but it didn't really seem like I had much of a choice.  
  
"I'm not sure." He answered honestly, I appreciated that, no many adults are honest with children these days, I should know. "But I do know that they probably did it for the best."  
  
"Dats probably true. But I can't really see dat right now. All I know is dat one day someone who I don't like showed up one day and den de next thing I know my entire life is gone. 'Cause I don't know who I can trust or believe anymore and I don' like dat feeling." I said wiping a few stray tears that had began to run down my cheeks.  
  
The next thing I knew Bobby had gathered me in his arms. "I promise you runaway, I won't lie to you. You can believe and trust in that okay?" I nodded against his shoulder, and that was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.  
  
  
  
For the next few weeks Bobby and I hung out all the time, even though he annoyed me about forgiving and how 'home is where the heart is'. We went shopping, it turns out Bobby is a better shopper than I ever was, he blamed it on growing up with a lot of girl's. We went to a couple Broadway shows, much to Bobby's protests. Nancy and I convinced him to take us. I got a small part-time job, just at a comic book store; Bobby had a few connections on that one. It was perfect, just like living with the older brother I never had, and sometimes never wanted, but as I have learned from my past all good things have to come to an end. 


	15. Fire and Ice

"Hey kiddo! You ready to shop?" Bobby asked, barging into the comic book store just in time to pick me up. I smiled and nodded grabbing my coat and yelling a good-bye to my boss. We drove to the Summer Street fair going on and I immediately went to the music store, the only thing I would actually admit to missing from home was my guitar. So I picked up the electric that was plugged in and started playing Jimi Hendrix. Bobby just watched me play in amazement, like he always did.  
  
"Okay I'm done." I said. I put down my guitar and as it hit the stand we heard, and felt, and explosion. Both of us began to run towards the burning café. I think Bobby was a little shocked to see me running with him, and even more surprised to see me keeping up.  
  
"Go call 9-1-1!" he yelled at me over the commotion. I shook my head and kept running. I wasn't about to let some people die when I knew I could help, that's not the type of person I was raised to be. When we finally reached the café, Bobby gave me a concerned look before muttering something and turning into sheer ice. He ran into the burning building with me right behind him.  
  
"Get out of here!" he growled at me while he froze a bunch of stuff that could possibly explode.  
  
"Fuck off Bobby! I know what I'm doing!" I said and ran back behind the counter, finding an elderly man trapped beneath a burning thing... "Hey Monsieur, I need you t' stay still okay?" he nodded as a few more tears were squeezed from his eyes. I picked up the metal thinger and pushed it off with all my might, not surprised to find that it didn't burn me. Then I turned back to the man, panic was written all over his face. I silently pleaded for him to calm down and to my surprise he did. "Bobby! I can't move by myself!" I yelled I saw him nod and run towards the man and I carried on.  
  
I found a lot of people trapped beneath burning things. Moving them with a bit of difficulty, since I hadn't really done anything to stay in shape. It didn't matter though, the pure adrenaline from the series of events was enough that I never stopped, I just continued pushing debris off of people and helping them out of the building.  
  
"Basement!" one lady choked out. I looked at her with questioning eyes. "The kids are in the basement!" Fear splashed across my face as I turned to the small area that we hadn't searched yet, since it was full of wood and we weren't strong enough to move it.  
  
Without a second thought I ran towards it letting the burn in my hands intensify until the point where I thought I couldn't handle it. Then I reached for the wood and watched it turn to ashes within seconds, finding a door I burst through it and ran down the stairs.  
  
I found a group of around 6 kids huddled in a corner behind a very large man. I knew that man. My lip curled into a scowl as he turned to face me.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" the animal man asked pointing a claw my way.  
  
"Help us!" one of the older children, yelled to me and my eyes softened.  
  
"Shut up!" the man said turning on them. I heard Bobby slide down the stairs behind me. As the man turned his attention to Bobby I pooled a small fireball in my left hand and waited until I had a clear shot before throwing it at him, grinning when it burned his skin.  
  
"Get the kids out of here, I'll take care of this shit-head." Bobby said as he bombarded him with ice. For once I did what I was told and herded the kids up the stairs to safety. After I was sure they were safe I went back into the café to find Sabertooth under Bobby's control, and overtop of everything else I heard the familiar sounds of a jet.  
  
"I'll meet you at home!" I said and before Bobby could protest I scrambled out the window and sprinted all the way home. I got into the apartment that I had learned to call home and collapsed in my room.  
  
That was the first time I let the exhaustion hit me and I watched the world spin into a comforting black spiral.  
  
I awoke to Bobby leaning over me with a cloth in his hand, I'm assuming that the cloth was cold but I couldn't tell. Concern was knitted in his brow and I gave him the most reassuring smile I could muster.  
  
"Way to freak me out kiddo!" Bobby said and I smiled again, this time genuinely. I sat up with a bit of difficulty and noticed that there were ice-blocks on my hands. "You're hands were really hot." Bobby explained. I looked at my hands and summoned up just enough heat to melt them away with a tiny flame left over. "Well would you look at that. Aren't we two of a kind huh? Fire and ice."  
  
I just sat and looked at my hands, expecting something, a lecture maybe. I'm not too sure. My head snapped up when I heard voices in the other room and fear flooded my eyes.  
  
"No no no it's okay sweetheart! Just a friend, he's just a friend, and Nancy's out there. Don't worry, no one's gonna hurt you okay?" Bobby said wrapping his arms around me.  
  
"I don' want t' see dem...I'm gonna have a bath, den sleep." I said standing up shakily. "I don' want t' see dem." I repeated then backtracked and ran myself a scorching hot bath. I stayed in the bath, my ear pressed against the cold wall attempting to hear something, anything that would tell me who the "friend" was. I didn't hear anything though, the bathroom was very well insulated I suppose. So finally I gave up and got out of the bath, drying myself off I threw on a robe. I opened the door to my bedroom and sat on my bed twiddling my thumbs. That's when I heard the muffled yelling begin and then a door slam and the familiar awkward sounds of quiet.  
  
With all the courage I could muster I walked up to the bedroom door and opened it a crack., peering out I saw Nancy rubbing circles on Bobby's back. Bobby was sitting on the ugly couch with his head in his hands. I opened the door a bit more and silently swore at myself when it made a creaking sound.  
  
"Hey sweetheart are you okay?" Nancy asked me. Figuring my cover was blown I nodded and pushed the door open all the way, leaning against the doorframe. "You scared the crap out of all of us!"  
  
I stared at Bobby, biting my lip. A habit I had acquired when I was younger. "I'm sorry." I whispered almost inaudibly. I wasn't really sure what I was apologizing for, for scaring them maybe. For being a liar, probably. For making one of his friends leave, definitely. Bobby's head snapped up to smile at me for a split second.  
  
'Don't be sorry kiddo! You didn't do anything wrong!" Bobby said and patted the couch next to him. Slowly I wandered over there and sat down with him. "What I don't get is why you split."  
  
"I don' like people t' see my face. Den dey know dat I'm...what I am." I said looking down at my thumbs again. Suddenly I had four arms wrapped around me squeezing every bit of oxygen out of me. "Okay, can't breath mes amis."  
  
"Don't ever think that you are less of a person just because you have powers okay?" Bobby said and I nodded into his shoulder.  
  
"You and your friend had a fight." I noted after a moment of silence. Bobby nodded, his chin hitting me on the head. "I'll leave in the morning."  
  
"Why would you leave just because my friend was mad at me?" Bobby asked laughing at me. "He just wants me to go back for a reunion type thing that I really don't want to go to. That's all sweetheart, it had nothing to do with you."  
  
"Okay, well I'm gonna go t sleep." I said and walked back into my bedroom without a single goodnight. I wasn't really sure whether or not Bobby was telling the truth or not and it kind of unsettled me. However, he hadn't given me any reason to doubt him before so I passed it off and feel asleep.  
  
  
  
"Hey kiddo! Wake up!" Bobby yelled, banging on the door, causing me to wake up at an extremly early hour. "Come on! I've got something to tell you!"  
  
Groaning I rolled out of bed and onto the floor, getting up and reaching for the doorknob, I opened the door to find Bobby all smiles and giggles, two inches from my face. "Dis had better be good mon amis, very very good."  
  
"It's beyond good! Remember how I told you about my friend and how he was mad? Well he wasn't really mad more of a disappointed type thing? Yea well, I finally decided that I'm gonna go to the reunion thing! And you're coming with me, not as a date thing, since like I'm old enough to be your father or something, but as a friend. Because I really want my friends to meet you because I think that they'll think that you're super cool and stuff. So you're coming right?" Bobby asked. The sad thing is that he said all of that in less than ten seconds. What was even sadder was the fact that I understood it the first time around.  
  
"It's 3:30 Bobby, go to bed, I'll sleep on it." That was a lie, I was hoping to go back to the peaceful dream that I was having. I don't really remember what the dream was about, but I suppose it didn't really matter. All I know is that Bobby was gone in a flash, and I went back to bed for another few peaceful hours.  
  
Unfortunately my alarm clock decided to be a nuisance and wake me up at 8. I stumbled into my bathroom for a quick shower and I changed before going into the kitchen to scrounge up some breakfast. I found the Captain Crunch and poured myself a bowl, sitting down when Bobby burst from his room.  
  
"Okay here's the game plan. We have until pretty much the end of August until we go. It's gonna be so much fun! You have to help me prank everyone! Anyway, I figure we'll drive up there on the day and.wait, are you surely coming?" Bobby rambled. He sounded like a girl in the mornings, when he was excited.  
  
"Don't know, dis kind of sounds like de family t'ing." I said nervously, chewing my cereal. Bobby pondered that for a moment. I decided that ponder was the perfect 'Bobby' word, Since thinking was a bit too strong.  
  
"I don't know about that. I'll probably feel more out of place, since I left and all. But it's up to you, besides you still have a super long time to decide." Bobby said, his shoulders slumped noticeably. I watched as he retreated back to his room to get ready for work, and I sighed.  
  
It wasn't that I didn't want to go, it was more that...well, I missed Papa. Actually I missed all of them, and it was really starting to suck. I missed Hank and how he talked in big words. And I missed 'Ro and Bish trying to protect me from the world. I missed the professor and Jean always being in my head and Jubilee trying to corrupt me. I missed being afraid of what Logan might think of everything I did and Scott judging every move I made. And I missed how Luke...I missed Luke.  
  
Wiping a stray tear away from my face I made my way downstairs and went to work. Spending most of the day in a blur. I silently cursed myself on the way home for beginning to think about the people that I had once considered my family, still did actually. Because now they were all I could think about.  
  
I crashed on the couch, not moving until Bobby got home and poked several times to make sure I was breathing.  
  
"You okay small-pint?" he asked sitting next to me. I shrugged, not wanting to lie. "You want to talk about it?"  
  
"How many lies have people told you?" I asked quietly, not really expecting an answer.  
  
"Too many to count." Bobby answered. I looked up at him and he gave me the genuine one of a king Bobby smirk.  
  
"How many times did you forgive them?" I asked flipping around so I was facing him. Bobby shrugged.  
  
"All of them I guess." He said finally. "No point in holding a grudge, life's too short."  
  
I didn't like that answer. Not one bit.  
  
"You miss them?" Bobby asked out of nowhere. Slowly I nodded. "Want me to take you home?" I shook my head at that one.  
  
"I don't want to go until I'm sure dat I can handle it." I said sighing. Bobby nodded and made no move to continue the conversation and neither did I.  
  
Somehow it was silently decided that pizza and Root Beer was in order, along with a video game marathon. I think he was just trying to mak me feel better. Lucky for him it worked.  
  
~~~~~~~~************~~~~~~~~~~~~~************~~~~~~~~~~~~************~~~~~~~ ~***********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~************~~~~~~~~~~~***********~  
  
A/N: Okay I'm sorry this chapter sucks, but it was mostly filler anyways, it'll get better with reviews I promise. So review...because on them I thrive. Or something..REVIEW 


	16. I Just Called To Say I Love you, Come ba

I sat behind the counter a few days later. Reading one of the new comics in stock, the store was pretty much empty, just a couple regulars sifting through the racks. The boys were cleaning up in the back and Marty had gone to get us Slurpee's.  
  
I glanced around the store again, grinning at the fact that I could set this whole place on fire whenever I wanted. I chuckled to myself.  
  
"Everything okay out here?" Mike said as he poked his head out of the backroom. I smiled at him.  
  
Mike was a great kid, he was around my age, a bit older I think. He was always super nice to me...even when I hadn't had my coffee for the day. Like Bobby I had learned to survive on coffee, without it I was a bitter and horrible person.  
  
"Perfect." I said. He came out to make sure anyway. "I say perfect an' you don' believe me? Dis ain't a proper friendship mon amis." I said pretending to be heartbroken. Mike laughed at me and pushed me lightly.  
  
"You're a goof." He said grinning at me. His teeth were incredibly white. That was the one thing I could always count on, he had really good teeth. His fashion sense was a completely different matter.  
  
"Oui, oui." I couldn't argue with that one. When you've been living with Bobby for as long as I had been, you start to act more and more immature...not that it's a bad thing.  
  
"So...what're you doing tonight?" Mike asked sitting on the counter in front of me. I was about to respond when the phone rang. This was odd. The phone never rang.  
  
"Marvelous Fiction, Kale speaking." I said into the receiver, it sounded pretty professional considering I'd never picked up the phone before.  
  
"Kale! Guess what?" Bobby said on the other side of the phone. I smiled, leave it to Bobby to phone me at work for no good reason.  
  
"What?" I asked ignoring the strange looks I got from Mike. I covered the bottom of the phone. "It's Bobby." He nodded and went back into the backroom. I'm not sure why, but Mike never really got along with Bobby, it made no sense.  
  
"I found all of my photo albums!" Bobby said excitedly. He sounded like a six-year-old on Christmas morning. But when didn't Bobby sound like that? I swear that man was a child in disguise...it was one of my many theories.  
  
"Dey were propping up the couch." I said with a grin on my face. I laughed at the silence that followed. I would've bet my life that he'd spent the day looking for them.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked in the most exasperated voice I'd ever heard, which made me laugh even harder.  
  
"I didn't know you were lookin' for dem!" I said in my own defense. Sometimes he thought I was telepathic or something, even though I constantly reminded him I wasn't. "I'm not telepathic y'know!"  
  
"That's cool then, anyway, you have to come home now so you can see all my friends!" He said and waited for me to agree...or something. I checked my watch, I still had another hour left in my shift. I hated working until 5; it was the worst shift ever.  
  
"I'm working!" I said making sure to emphasize the word work. "Speaking of which, why aren't you at work?" Bobby worked nine to five helping underprivileged children learn to read. He really was a great guy.  
  
"I called in sick!" Bobby said happily and then hung up the phone. And then again sometimes he wasn't such a great guy. He'd obviously gotten into the sugar again. And I thought I'd hidden it so well this time.  
  
I went back to my comic book, waiting for Mike to come back out. I was pretty sure that he'd asked me something a moment ago before Bobby called but I couldn't remember what. But he was in the backroom, doing god knows what.  
  
As I was contemplating this Marty walked in and passed me my Slurpee. Marty was a great boss, huge bald guy who was obsessed with comics. He kind of reminded me of the comic book guy from the Simpson's. Only not as fat...or paranoid.  
  
"Hey Marty, any chance dat I could go home now?" I asked in my nicest little girl voice. Marty smiled down at me.  
  
"Sure sweetheart, and you can come in early tomorrow! Have fun!" he said. He was a smart bald man...a very smart bald man...damn him. I grabbed my bag and walked out the front doors, walking slowly down the street to the bus stop. I leant against the pole and checked my watch, the bus would be arriving soon.  
  
Ever since Bobby found out that I wasn't old enough to ride the motorcycle (Which took him quite a while) I was banned from doing so. Which left me with my trusty bus pass.  
  
I boarded the 6A and sat down near the back. I never fully understood why everyone liked the back of the bus best. It really didn't make any difference. I pulled my headphones from the bag and pulled them on, turning the tape player to radio.  
  
I caught the final lines of Picture by Kid Rock and my heart broke in two. For some reason beyond my control I missed Papa more than anything in the world these days. And no matter how hard I tried to convince myself that I didn't care about him anymore it didn't change the fact that I did care about him. And the more that I told myself that he was a liar the more I wanted to forgive him and go home.  
  
Home...I laughed bitterly at that word. What was my home? The place where I was happy with someone that I trusted...or the place that was filled with so many lies I doubt that they could recognize the truth? I sighed and ran my hand through my hair...I was getting a headache and I knew I couldn't stop it in time.  
  
I pulled the cord and the bus stopped in front of the apartment that I called home...there was that word again. I walked up to the door and used my key, because for some reason Bobby had locked the door. He never ceased to amaze me, everyday he did something totally unexpected. It was fun living in his world.  
  
"Bobby?" I yelled through the apartment then listened for an answer. When I heard the shower running I sighed and went to dump my stuff in my room. Throwing my bag on the bed I ran my hands through my hair, which was getting far too long for my liking.  
  
I walked back out into the living room and sat on the couch, pulling one of the albums onto my lap. I opened the cover and saw a bunch of baby pictures. I assumed that the blonde blue eyed baby was a little Bobby and laughed at the perplexed expression on his face. I was all too familiar with that face.  
  
Like when I had convinced him to help me cook supper for Nancy one night. I'd told him to whisk the ingredients and had received that exact face.  
  
"Hey kid when did you get home?" Bobby asked as he came out in his boxer shorts. I laughed.  
  
"A few minutes ago." I said. Bobby came and sat down beside me taking the photo album off of my lap.  
  
"This is NOT the right photo album." He said and a blush rose into his cheeks. "But here look through this one, it's much more entertaining I promise! I'm going to order some pizza."  
  
We lived on pizza. Pizza, coffee and sleep; those were the only three things that Bobby and I needed in life. Other than each other...or at least that's what I was convincing myself to believe.  
  
I sighed and flipped open the other photo album. I looked down at the picture and my heart stopped. I mean it literally skipped about 8 beats. This wasn't right, Bobby didn't know the Professor. He couldn't. Bobby came back into the room, I put on a fake smile and hoped that he wouldn't notice my hands were trembling.  
  
"Who's this?" I asked pointing to the bald man in the wheelchair that had helped raise me. Bobby flopped down next to me and smiled.  
  
"That's Professor Charles Xavier. He runs this school for mutants; I used to work there. He's also the head of this team called the X-men who fight bad mutants and stuff; I was on that team too. He's a really cool guy, you'll get to meet him when we go down there." Bobby rambled. I only caught every other word but it was still enough for the panic to rise inside me.  
  
No, no, no, NO! This wasn't happening! It wasn't! I wouldn't allow it! Why did God all of a sudden hate me?  
  
"Go down where mon amis?" I asked trying to stay calm, it wasn't working very well, but then again Bobby wasn't all that good at noticing things, so I was safe for the time being.  
  
"Remember!" Bobby whined. "You said you'd come with me down to the reunion thing!"  
  
I thought back and couldn't remember if I agreed to accompany him or not so I decided to take his word for it. The realization of everything hit me all at once; everyone would be there. EVERYONE. This could be horrible...but in the back of my mind I knew that I desperately wanted to go home. I pushed my mushy feelings to the back of my mind and tried to forget them.  
  
They lied! I chanted to myself. I didn't need them I was fine without them. Wasn't I?  
  
"I don' feel so good..." I said feigning fatigue. I wandered to my room and sat on my bed. Not surprisingly Bobby followed me into my room. HE pressed his hand to my forehead and pretended that he could feel a difference in temperature when we both knew that he couldn't.  
  
"Are you okay? I could call a doctor or something!" he said. I shook my head, I didn't want to know who he would call, I already had an idea and it wasn't one that sat well in my stomach. "Okay, I'll call you when the pizza gets here, Nancy's coming over later too. We were going to watch Moulin Rouge..."  
  
I forgot all about Moulin Rouge night. Every Friday night was Moulin Rouge night, we all sang at the top of our lungs completely off key. It was the best night of the week. Our neighbors hated it.  
  
"I jus need t' sleep for a bit." I said and let my head hit the pillow. I had a huge headache, probably caused by my over thinking every single thing. Bobby left quietly and shut my door behind him.  
  
I shut my eyes and tried to forget everything, but my mind didn't want to do that, instead it brought back all my old memories. Tears flooded my eyes as I remembered all the good times that I had shared with Papa.  
  
What was I doing here?  
  
Then it all came back to me. Everything I had seen when I had touched Rouge's hand. Snapshots of the past in rapid succession.  
  
Years of longing...the need for contact driving them insane. Finally a kiss. A single kiss to make their world go straight to Hell. Papa's childhood memories that haunted my dreams...more memories of his adult years before the X-men.  
  
Someone interrupting their lives...someone to make them see things that they needed to see...only they didn't, they turned a blind eye.  
  
A second kiss, one more controlled, but never the less destructive.  
  
The cold...snow everywhere, and Papa sitting alone...abandoned.  
  
A jewel...more beautiful than anything in the entire world, given up for something that Papa longed to have more than anything. Followed by a short reunion of sorts. But feelings of shame were woven through everything.  
  
Then something...strangling, taking away any chance they had left.  
  
A bright light...a warm, soft, inviting light and the pain of it being torn away. Then the darkness came.  
  
Leaving the mansion...then me. Running through the streets of New Orleans with Papa on my heels, then being stopped. A large man...an old friend saying something about a prophecy and then throwing a book at my feet. I opened it and something happened...something big happened.  
  
Then she left. She ran all the way to a familiar place...too familiar. Tears in the eyes of a mother and a welcome from another. A true test of loyalty failed.  
  
"Randomly my ass..." I muttered to myself. As I tried to close my eyes again I say something else...a snapshot that had been forgotten or overlooked.  
  
A drive...two friends...my mother...Bobby.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************** A/N: Review. That is all I have to say. Review...because if I don't get any reviews than I figure no ones reading it and then I stop writing it...so Review. 


	17. SugarHigh

"MOULIN ROUGE!" Bobby screamed from the living room, signaling that Nancy had arrived. I sat up, I could hear murmuring in the other room, probably about me. I sighed, this had gone on long enough, if I wanted to be different then the people I ran from honesty was the only way to do things.  
"Hey mes amis." I said as I walked from my room straight to the couch.  
  
"How are you today Kaos?" Nancy asked getting the blender out. I turned to her and gave a smile. I noticed my hands were shaking as I worked up the courage to do what I was about to do.  
  
"Kale...my names Kale." I said and grabbed a photo album, flipping through it I found the perfect picture. It was pretty hard considering I was trembling more than I was used to, so I clenched my hands into fists and took a deep breath.  
  
"Kale...I know that name..." Bobby said walking slowly towards the couch where I was sitting cross-legged and nervous as Hell. Giving him a weak smile I nodded before pulling the picture from the album.  
  
"Kale LeBeau, you worked wit' my parent's." I said and handed him the picture of Papa chasing my mother around the pool. I couldn't look in his eyes, I knew he would hate me, or something like that. I was just waiting for him to tell me to leave, or something along those lines. Maybe even to hit me, I cringed at the thought and took another deep breath.  
  
"Rouge...is your mother?" he asked and sat down next to me, Nancy flanked me on the other side. I shrugged and played with my thumbs that were still trembling although, not as bad as before.  
  
"I don' really have a mother...she left Papa an' me when I was little." I said keeping my eyes fixed on my fingers. Suddenly I felt arms wrap around my shoulders, engulfing me in a hug. "Wha???" I asked. I looked at him with questioning eyes and he laughed at me. Which made me give him a confused smile, making him laugh even harder.  
  
"You thought I would be mad at you?" Bobby said with a sparkle in his eyes. I nodded slowly and he let out a huge laugh. "I could never be mad at you kid! You were already one of my best friends, this just makes you practically family!"  
  
I smiled as a tear rolled down my cheek. Bobby wiped it away gently and gave me another huge hug. Slowly rubbing circles on my back like the way Papa used to do when I couldn't sleep.  
  
"Why did you leave them?" Bobby asked while I was still in his hug. I groaned, I kind of knew that this question would come eventually, I just didn't want it to.  
  
"Dey lied t' me." I said softly as he let me go, I wiped my eyes. "Dey told me dat it was love at first sight and dat one day dey're powers jus' disappeared and den one day dey jus' came back for no reason...and Marie said dat she left and became a waitress but she didn'! She went to some lady an' helped her steal things..." I said finally letting it all go.  
  
They both hugged me and whispered that everything would be okay. I could hear that Nancy was crying to, but she was the emotional one out of our trio, she cried every time we watched Moulin Rouge. We stayed like that until I finally wiped my eyes and gave them a smile.  
  
"Okay...Moulin Rouge." I said and they both laughed. Finally I laughed with them, making Bobby smile like it was Christmas and Nancy smile like she was a proud parent.  
  
"Actually I think this calls for a celebration, let's go out...to a movie, supper, bowling, horse-shoes...ICE CREAM!" Bobby stood up and began pacing, silently planning our entire night. I looked down at my hands, which were still shaking. This was huge news. I didn't really expect it to go that well. Of course I was ecstatic that they didn't kick me out or hate me or something, it was just weird to think that I was accepted.  
  
"Okay, here's the plan team!" Bobby said interrupting my train of thought. "A movie, probably a Colin Farrell movie if we leave it up to the young'n." I had to agree with that one, but he was so pretty. "Then we go for ice cream, because ice cream is tasty."  
  
As if he actually had to justify having ice cream, ice cream was just a necessity. And on celebration days ice cream meant the Olympus sundae at the local 50's diner.  
  
I smiled and went to grab my coat. I had a feeling tonight was going to be all good. And my feelings were never wrong, well almost never at least.  
  
We sat around a small table after the movie waiting for the waitress to give us our ice cream, discussing the logic behind the giant umbrella.  
  
If I had've known how much better I would've felt right after I told Bobby I would've told him a long time ago. It was like an enormous weight was lifted off my shoulders. I could finally fully enjoy the time that I had left with Bobby, even though the thought of returning home was in the back of my mind. I tried not to think about home though, I concentrated on having fun with Bobby, my new bestfriend, and Nancy too.  
  
"Hey small-pint, you're in dream land again!" Bobby said snapping me back into the real world, as our giant sundae was set in front of us. I grinned and took a giant bite of the sundae. I was eating happily when I noticed that Bobby wasn't eating and when I looked up at him with questioning eyes he had a very weird look on his face.  
  
"You okay mon amis?" I asked waving a hand in front of his face. He grinned and nodded wiping a hand across his eyes. I could've sworn that I saw a stray tear, but didn't make any mention of it.  
  
"I just can't believe that you're her daughter, I mean, for so long we were so tight...then shit went down, that's not important, and now you're here. It's pretty intense." He said giving me another weird look, I shifted uncomfortably and shrugged.  
  
We ate the rest of our sundae in silence, raced the whole way home and completely collapsed. After a sugar high it's pretty hard to sleep, so I went up to the roof, something I had done once or twice. I think the open air calmed me down, and on the roof there was no one to question whether or not it was past my bedtime.  
  
Since Bobby's flat was on the top floor, I had direct access to the roof, where an old punching bag was set up. I used it to stay in shape after huge sundaes or a pizza-eating contest. I stretched for a few minutes, did a bit of Yoga, the way my god-mother had taught me and finally hit the bag, ignoring the dust that came off of it. After I beat the punching bag for a bit I collapsed on my back and stared at the stars, and somewhere in the back of my mind I wondered if Papa was looking at the same ones. 


	18. Author's note

Hey Everyone...you're all going to hate me for this...I can't update for longer than usual, see I'm in this play and it's taking up all of time whether I like it or not. And I know I usually take forever writing chapters and I do apologize for that as well. But I will post ASAP. And no I'm not almost done this story. There's still a few more chapters at least...and then a sequel and two companion stories...and yes I do realize that I have no life. Also, the feedback I've gotten is amazing and I'm thanking all of you. Suggestions are even more appreciated and welcome. Anyway I have to get to rehearsal..Thanks again  
  
---Little Tree---  
I'm fine Willow, Willow...that's a tree...You're a tree...Are there any nachos in here Little Tree?  
  
Kudos to anyone who can tell me what that's from by the way. 


	19. No Glove, No Love

I must've fallen asleep on the roof, because when I woke up...I was on the roof. I sighed and looked up at the sky, maybe to find a trace of the stars. But of course, the stars had disappeared, so I climbed back into the apartment. I walked by the clock on my way to my bathroom to shower before work when I realized that I was already 2 hours late for work. So I did what Bobby had taught me to do, call in sick.  
  
After the short phone call I went and had my shower, possibly the longest shower in the history of Bobby's apartment. Walking into my room I heard the door open and some feet shuffle in, then I heard a crash, a mumbled laugh and then the couch springs squeak. Pulling my bunnyhug over my head I walked to the door to investigate.  
  
And from the crack that my door was open I saw Bobby on top of someone on the couch. Seeing this not as an awkward situation but as the chance of a lifetime, I leant against the doorframe and pushed the door open, smiling when it banged against the wall.  
  
"Well, well, well, what have we here?" I said, my ever-present grin in place. Bobby gave me a weak smile before toppling onto the floor. I laughed out loud at the expression on both his and the mystery lady's face. I made a tsk-ing sound and made my way to the kitchen. "Now Bobby, didn' your maman raise you better den to bring ladies home when der's a chile in de house?"  
  
"That child is supposed to be at work!" Bobby said standing up and brushing his pants off before offering the woman his hand. As he pulled her to her feet I recognized her and smiled.  
  
"Bonjour Madame, 'tis nice t' see you again." I said offering my hand. Leave it to Bobby to sleep with his boss.  
  
"You too darling, you too." She said shaking my hand briefly then rearranging her shirt.  
  
"Why aren't you at work again? I missed your answer..." Bobby said forcefully. I smiled at him.  
  
"I never went t' work today mon amis, I fell asleep on de roof las' night an' when I woke up I was late." I said shrugging and went back to the kitchen. "I called in sick."  
  
I fixed myself a sandwich and basked in the awkward silence that I had caused. After taking a giant bite of my sandwich I turned around and observed them standing awkwardly.  
  
"I t'ink I'm gonna go an'...do sometin' else. You two have fun." I said and walked out the front door of the apartment, only to open it a second later. "Remember Bobby no glove no love mon amis!" I said and ducked out of the room again before he could attack me.  
  
Sighing as my feet hit the pavement, I realized that I had nowhere to go. So I wandered. I remember someone once telling me that they did their best pondering whilst they strolled. I'm guessing it was Hank. I kicked the stone in front of my foot as I made my way to the park. I figured the park would be a good place to go, there's a lot to do at said park.  
  
"Well I'll be damned." A voice said from behind the chain link fence that enclosed the basketball court. I stopped and turned to find Mike smiling back at me. "Why the hell didn't you show up for work today."  
  
"I was sick." I said walking towards the fence. Mike laughed.  
  
"You don't seem sick to me." He said holding a basketball under his arm. I shrugged and wrapped my arms around my waist. "You want to play?"  
  
"I don' play basketball mon amis." I said smiling.  
  
"Well what do you want to do then, we were just saying how bored we are. I mean if you want to hang out that is." Mike said motioning back at his friends who waved at me.  
  
"Well I would say dat we should hit a pool hall, but I wouldn' wan' t' embarrass you." I said cracking a grin. I knew that he would take that as a challenge, all guys did. Mike laughed at my request.  
  
"Hey guys, little K thinks she can school us at pool." He yelled back at his friends, his eyes never leaving mine. His friends laughed and approached the fence that divided us. "Okay, you're on."  
  
I smiled and waited for them to come around the fence. When they did Mike attacked me and threw me over his shoulder. Despite my multitude of protests he carried me the entire way to the pool hall.  
  
"So how're we playin' dis?" I asked picking up a pool cue and examining it before picking another one.  
  
"How about, twenty bucks a game." Mike said laying a bill on the table. I smiled and put my bill on the table on top of his. "You break."  
  
I laughed at his stupid mistake. I broke and four balls went in. One of his friends let out a low whistle and I shot him a grin as I took another shot. Of course, Mike never even got a chance to play, but no one was there to take my money.  
  
"Damn Mikey, think of the shitload of cash we could make with her!" Jamie said as they watched me sink every ball on the table. I turned and looked at them. "Think about it guy!"  
  
"Back off James, if you guys want to hustle that's fine, but leave Little K out of it. Got me?" Mike said. Mind you, making a few extra bucks didn't sound half-bad.  
  
"Non mon amis. Dis could be fun..." I said stepping into their conversation. Hell hustling was in my blood.  
  
"I know it sounds all good, a little extra cash right? Well you can lose a shitload of cash if you lose a game kid." Mike said turning to me. It was obvious that he didn't want me to do this, but I didn't run away from home just to listen to some kid who thought he knew what was best for me. I narrowed my eyes at him.  
  
"I don' lose." I said forcefully. So reluctantly they set up the pitch and we made our way to a downtown pool hall. I sat at the bar with Mike, pretending to be dating him. IT felt weird, like I was betraying someone, but I went along with it anyway.  
  
Finally one of the guys pointed towards me and I walked over. "What's goin' on?"  
  
"Fifty bucks a ball little lady." The big burly man said with an evil grin. I smiled and nodded, grabbing a pool cue.  
  
"I break non?" I asked, he laughed and nodded.  
  
"I almost feel bad taking money from a pretty thing like you." He said as I set up my shot, I just shook my head and broke. Smiling when 4 balls hit the pockets. I continued to put the balls in the pockets, not noticing when a familiar face entered the smoky pool hall. As I shot the eight ball into the corner pocket, with my eyes closed I swear I heard a whimper emit from the large man.  
  
"I believe you owe me 750$ mon amis." I said smirking and holding out my hand. The burly man grumbled and reached into his back pocket, but before he could pay me a man rested his hand on his shoulder. The burly man turned.  
  
"Jean-Luc! What're are you doing here?" the burly man asked as he hugged the other man. My heart caught in my chest as I looked up at the man. Jean- Luc LeBeau, I hadn't seen him in at least 6 years. I just stood quietly, knowing that he probably wouldn't recognize me, but I was scared shitless either way. My grandfather wasn't a very compassionate man, he wasn't known for being the nicest guy on the block.  
  
"I came t' play some pool. Seems t' me dat you got worked mon amis." Jean- Luc said giving his friend a hearty pat on the back.  
  
"Yea well, the little thing caught me by surprise." The big man replied glaring at me. I smiled back at him and held out my hand.  
  
"Well now, we have a little hustler on our hands? What d'you say chile, one rematch?" Jean-Luc said, his eyes twinkling in an all too familiar manner. I hesitated, there was an old saying in our family 'At pool, no one can beat a LeBeau, except a LeBeau'. The question was, could I beat my grandfather? Deciding that indeed I could beat him I grinned and nodded.  
  
"Double or nothing!" Mike yelled from behind me. My eyes grew wide before I turned and glared at him.  
  
"Excuse moi Monsieur." I said and pulled Mike away from the game. "Are you crazy? Do you know who dat is?"  
  
Mike looked blank so I continued with my rant. "Dat be Jean-Luc LeBeau, der ain't no mortal man dats EVER beat him!" with one last glare I turned back to the pool table.  
  
"How 'bout for 750$?" Jean-Luc suggested and I shook on it. "You break mademoiselle."  
  
I grinned and broke, watching only three balls go in I took another shot, missing. This was not going to be a fair game. I watched Jean-Luc play and realized that he was taking it easy on me. I watched one his third shot as none of the balls went in. He turned to me and waited for me to take my shot.  
  
"Aren't you goin' t' shoot?" Jean-Luc said.  
  
"I don' need no handout monsieur, now ders two way we can play dis. You can let me win like you're doin' now, or we can actually play a game like we do down south." I said and waited for his response. He smiled and nodded at me then snapped his fingers.  
  
"Rack 'em up." He said and a few of his lackeys did so. I grinned and broke again watching three balls hit the pockets. I sunk another ball then missed another shot. I watched as Jean-Luc took four shots in succession, not missing one of them until his fifth try. By now we had acquired a small crowd, but it didn't matter we were too focused on the game at hand. By the end we were both tied with only the eight ball left and it was my shot. Now I could ruin his reputation and take the 1500$ or I could let him keep the title and lose a whole lot of money. Grinning I took my cur into my right hand and swung it behind my back.  
  
"Eight ball, corner pocket." I said and closed my eyes, took my shot and smiled when it went in. Holding out my hand towards the two men that owed me money I smiled. Reluctantly the burly man handed over his money and I turned to see Jean-Luc smiling. He handed over my money and the boys and me started to walk out.  
  
"I thought no one could beat a LeBeau at pool!" the burly man said angrily. Jean-Luc smiled.  
  
"No one can beat a LeBeau 'cept for another LeBeau." Jean-Luc said, just loud enough for me to hear as I was walking out the door. I paused in the doorway and cast a smile over my shoulder before continuing out the door.  
  
I walked along the busy streets with the boys as they gushed about how cool that was. I was pretty quiet the whole way home, silently praying that Jean- Luc wouldn't tell Papa about this.  
  
"You okay?" one of the guys asked finally, I flashed them a smile and nodded. Mike lingered near the back of the gang with me for a few moments.  
  
"I thought you said that no man could beat him." He said to me quietly. I shook my head.  
  
"I said no mortal man mon amis." I said walking quietly. Mike nodded and then caught up with the guys. I walked in silence again until they called out to me.  
  
"Hey we're gonna go play some basketball, you wanna come?" on of the guys yelled out. I shook my head. They shrugged and started to run off.  
  
"Hey! Your money!" I yelled after them. Mike turned around and yelled that I should keep it. I smiled, I think it was time to go shopping. Hopping onto a bus I rode back to Bobby's, bursting through the door to see if I could catch them again, I couldn't.  
  
"Hey where have you been all day?" Bobby smiled from the kitchen where he was sitting with Nancy.  
  
"Playin' pool." I said and threw my wad of cash on the table.  
  
"Holy shit!" Bobby and Nancy said at the same time. Bobby grabbed the cash and started counting it.  
  
"There's like more than a grand in here!" Bobby exclaimed as I got a bottle of water from the fridge. I nodded and sat at the table with them. "How many games did you play?"  
  
"Two." I said lounging. "50 bucks a ball and then another game for750$"  
  
"Wow." Bobby said holding the money.  
  
"So get dressed, we are all goin' out t' dinner." I said. "My treat." 


	20. Dinner Date

"Honey, you don't have to take us out for supper..." Nancy started looking at the wad of cash laying in front of us on the table.  
  
"Yes she does." Bobby said interrupting. I smiled at him, he never did pass up free food. Nancy smacked him in the shoulder, her way of telling us that we had to behave.  
  
"No honey, you don't...you keep that money." Nancy said. I shook my head violently.  
  
"I know dat I don' have to but I want t'." I said emphasizing all the right words. "The only t'ing is dat I don' have anythin' t' wear."  
  
"Well that's nothing that we can't fix!" bobby said standing up. "Nancy why don't you take Kale down to the mall and find her a dress, I'll be ready by the time you two get back, deal?"  
  
"Dat sounds awesome." I said and stood up leading Nancy down to the bus stop. We sat quietly on the bus ride.  
  
We shopped for about a half-hour before finding a nice satin pink dress. It was a halter but it wasn't like I cared, I didn't know anyone in this city, what did I care if they saw my back. After finding suitable shoes we got back onto the bus.  
  
"Oh damn, we're on the wrong bus." Nancy said reaching up to pull the stop cord. I stopped her gently.  
  
"No we're not." I said she looked at me awkwardly but just nodded with a tight-lipped smile. We rode the bus until we were by her house. "Go tell George to get ready." I said referring to her husband.  
  
"Oh, honey he doesn't have to come..." Nancy said. I crossed my arms in front of my chest and waited, rooted in my spot until Nancy and George emerged, both looking fabulous. "Thank you." She whispered to me as we climbed into George's beater. We got to the apartment and I ran upstairs to get ready.  
  
I quickly showered, did my hair all spiky and pulled on my new dress, adding the light pink strappy shoes I did a quick once over in the mirror, adding the basic make-up. I emerged and Bobby let out a low whistle. I blushed and looked everyone up and down. Grabbing the cash I I started towards the door.  
  
"You look gorgeous dah-ling." Bobby said in a pompous British accent. I smiled at my bestfriend.  
  
"You too, mon amis, you too." That's when I noticed that he was wearing a pink tie to match my dress. "It takes a very secure man t' wear a tie like dat."  
  
Everyone laughed, it felt good. We drove to one of New York's fanciest restaurants, Terrace in the Sky. Bobby had been kind enough to make reservations so there was no problem being seated. We ordered our cocktails and opened the menus.  
  
"Are you sure about this Kale? I mean the prices are a little steep." Nancy said and George agreed. I waved the waiter over.  
  
"Monsieur est que c'est possible d'avoir des menus sans des prix?" I asked our waiter, he kindly obliged and gave everyone else menus without prices, much to their dismay.  
  
"Brat." Bobby said smiling at me.  
  
"An' don' t'ink dat you aren't getting' appetizers mes amies." I said giving them a stern look. "As a matter of fact, I t'ink I'll jus' order for us."  
  
When the waiter came I ordered everyone something in French, so they had no idea what I was getting them, it made me happy.  
  
"And what wine would you like this evening ma'am?" the waiter asked. I picked up the wine menu and looked over at it, I could pull off knowing something about food, but the wine I wasn't so good at. "Why don't I see what the chef suggests with these meals?"  
  
"That would be wonderful." I said and smiled back at me friends. They all opened their mouths in protest but I held up my hand. "If anyone complains I make dem pay de bill." That shut them up. We sipped our water and had pleasant conversation until another waiter came and handed me a drink. I looked up at him in question but he smiled.  
  
"The man at the bar sent you this ma'am, a Shirley Temple with extra cherries." He said and pointed out a gray haired man that I immediately recognized, I nodded and thanked him.  
  
"Woah, guys are already sending you drinks? You are going to be one helluva heart-breaker." Nancy said jokingly. I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Dat would be true if dis had come from some strange man in a cheap suit. When it comes from family it's different non?" I said excusing myself from the table. I wandered up to the bar, finding it humorous that no one stopped me. I sat next to the man and waited for him to speak, when he didn't, I started.  
  
"You remembered." I said softly, he merely nodded. "Of all de t'ings to remember you remember dat I always asked for extra cherries in my Shirley Temples."  
  
"You never asked chile, you demanded." He said smiling at me.  
  
"Would you care t' join me an' my friends for supper?" I asked. His face lit up and he nodded, we both stood and he offered me his arm like a true gentleman. We walked back to the table where another place was being set.  
  
"Who's your friend Kale?" George said as the two of us sat beside each other.  
  
"Mes amis, dis is my gran'father Monsieur Jean Luc LeBeau." I introduced. "Grand-papa dis is George and Nancy Hunter and my bestfriend Robert Drake."  
  
"Nice to meet you." George and Nancy said simultaneously, making me smile, and shook Jean-Luc's hand.  
  
"Pleasure sir." Bobby said offering his hand as well. The waiter came to take Jean-Luc's order to which he replied 'the usual'.  
  
Moments later our table was filled with appetizers to share; Poached lobster, prawns, Peekeytoe Crab salad and pate of Muscovy Duck. I watched as everyone tried some of everything, myself included. I was complimented for my tastes. Soon Bobby, Nancy and George were deeply immeresed in a conversation about reality television that I found to be very confusing.  
  
"You're papa called me." Jean-Luc said out of nowhere. My eyes snapped to my hands folded neatly overtop of the napkin on my lap, and I nodded slowly. "He's worried 'bout you."  
  
I didn't respond again and Jean-Luc rested his arm across the back of my chair. Silence followed.  
  
"Did you tell Papa?" I asked quietly and Jean-Luc shook his head. "Merci."  
  
"It wasn' fo' me t' tell." He said as the waiter took our appetizers away, replacing them with a small scoop of sorbet to cleanse the pallet. I slowly ate my sorbet, well that sure brought my dinner down.  
  
I forgot totally about Papa when Bobby pretending to get his spoon stuck to his lip, I knew full well it wasn't stuck but apparently he fooled Nancy and George into believing it.  
  
"Bobby knock it off." I said smiling at him briefly, his eyes twinkled with mischief but I shot him a warning look.  
  
"How d'you know dat Robert?" Jean-Luc asked when Bobby turned back to the conversation. I looked at him in surprise, he surely didn't believe that...apparently he did. I could milk this for a whole lot, but I decided not to. I had learned very young not to mess with my grandfather.  
  
"When I ran away Bobby took me in." I explained. "He knew Papa."  
  
"And Rogue I'm guessing." Jean-Luc said. I twitched involuntarily at the mention of her name, making my grandfather laugh. He laughed like Papa; I missed that laugh. Then he did something uncharacteristically Jean-Luc. He leaned in and kissed my forehead. I wiped my eyes quickly, destroying any evidence of raw emotion.  
  
"You two match." Jean-Luc said stating the obvious. I nodded.  
  
"Oui." I said. Jean-Luc just smiled at me again. Finally our meals came. I laughed at the expressions of my friends.  
  
Bobby sat in awe of the Grilled Filet of Beef that I ordered for him, I swear it was the size of his head. It came with Turnip Black Truffle Gratin, Golden Chanterelles, and Sauce Bordelaise. I'm almost positive he didn't know what half of that was, I told him anyway.  
  
George just grinned as the Lobster Pot au Feu was set before him. Early Fall Vegetables, Potato Puree, and Lobster Cognac Sauce trimmed the lobster. What can I say? I'm obsessed with fancy food. I think Jean-Luc realized that as I rattled off what came with the lobster, even though I knew that George didn't care. He just liked lobster.  
  
Nancy smiled when they set the Pan Roasted Salmon in front of her. She actually listened when I told her it came with Artichokes, Fennel, Black Trumpets, and Anise Froth. I appreciated it, even if she was just humoring me.  
  
I got the Wild Striped Bass with the White Beans, Chorizo and Garlic Clam Emulsion. I was very pleased with my ordering skills, I could have even ordered Jean-Lucs. (((Duo of Lamb  
  
Stuffed Loin, Double Chop, Parsnip Puree, Barigoule Emulsion))).  
  
We ate in silence, always a good sign that the food is good. In fact it was excellent, almost to die for. And the Shirley Temple accented it just right. I looked over at Jean-Luc, never in my life would I have guessed that I would have ever been having dinner with my grandfather without Papa here. My heart sunk for a moment before I remembered that this night was about having a good time and pushed all thoughts of Papa to the back of my mind.  
  
"So Jean-Luc, what are you doing in town? I mean from what I remember you don't usually leave New Orleans do you?" Bobby asked, his mouth full of food. I shook my head at him; someone would have to teach that boy some manners. I really hoped it wouldn't be me.  
  
"Well from what I hear ders a reunion of sorts at de school." Jean-Luc said. " Remy phoned an' asked me to attend. I was hopin' t' see Kale der."  
  
I smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Dats when I found out dat she was missin'." Jean-Luc explained, making me blush a furious shade of red that I'm sure didn't go well with my dress. "So I came anyway, jus' happen t' be playin' some pool today when she beat me outta my money."  
  
That made the blush leave and a large smile take its place. I was proud of myself for beating him, when he smiled back I knew that he was proud of me too.  
  
"Den who should walk into de best restaurant in NY but Kale." He said with a twinkle in his eye. " Must've been fate."  
  
I rolled my eyes at that.  
  
"Dis weren't fate Jean-Luc, dis be you followin' me." I said accusingly. Jean-Luc nodded in agreement.  
  
"We're going back for the reunion too, aren't we Kale?" Bobby said happily. I nodded slowly, I know a made a promise and everything, but I wasn't really sure that I wanted to go. "Maybe we could all make the drive together!"  
  
I looked at my grandfather to see his reaction.  
  
"Sorry mon amis, but I said dat I would be up der tomorrow." Jean-Luc said. Fear splashed across my face. "Don' worry chere, I won' let out de surprise." He said with a chuckle. I wasn't really paying any attention after that so Jean-Luc ordered our deserts. I let my head fall onto his shoulder as soon as I realized that I was tired. God these fancy restaurants took a long time. Jean-Luc smoothed the hair down on my head and I closed my eyes. "I'll take her home." I heard Jean-Luc say. "You enjoy the meal, it's already taken care of."  
  
"I'll be home soon Kale." Bobby said squeezing my arm gently. I nodded and let Jean-Luc lead me out of the restaurant and into his chauffeured car.  
  
I slept on his shoulder the whole way back to the apartment. I gave him my key as we walked up the stairs to my apartment. We got inside and I changed into my pyjamas quickly.  
  
"Goodnight chere." Jean-Luc said and kissed my forehead gently after tucking me in.  
  
"You're nicer than people say you are." I said quietly. Jean-Luc laughed.  
  
"Non, I'm just nicer t' you." He said getting up to leave.  
  
"Why?" I asked before he was out of the room. I saw his silhouette shrug and walk out of my room. I fell asleep shortly after that, smiling. 


	21. Inked

I woke up the next morning and sauntered out into the living room finding Jean-Luc sleeping on the couch, I smiled to myself. Creeping past the couch I opened the door a crack to see Bobby face down on the floor drooling. Quietly I made my way back to my room and quickly showered, changing into some jeans and a tank top I walked back out into the main room. I was putting a pot of coffee on when Jean-Luc woke up.  
  
"Mornin'." I said with a smile. He nodded in return, for a split second I believed that my old grandfather was back, the one who never smiled and was always about business. My worries were soon replaced by a giggle when he slumped over and sat at the kitchen table. I had never seen my grandfather in a disheveled state before this.  
  
"I'm glad you stayed." I said pouring coffee into three cups, knowing full well that Bobby would wake at the smell of caffeine. Jean-Luc nodded and I made a mental note that he wasn't a morning person. Most people aren't, I guess I'm just weird.  
  
Bobby bounced into the room a moment later and took his seat beside me, gulping the coffee down in less than a second. "Good morning everyone!" he said.  
  
I laughed at his perky self. I don't know how Bobby managed to wake up completely hyper every morning, but he did. "You have too much energy for this hour mon ami." I commented and he made a funny face.  
  
"I should be going now. Thank you for the coffee chere." Jean-Luc said and he stood to leave.  
  
"You don' have to." I said quickly, almost too quickly. It wasn't until then that I realized how much I wanted family with me. Don't get me wrong, Bobby was my family, but there's the other family who you need just as much sometimes.  
  
"Remy 'spectin' me." Jean-Luc said smiling for the first time that morning. " Don' worry chere, I'll see you at the reunion non?"  
  
I nodded and hugged my grandfather before he left.  
  
"You miss him?" Bobby asked from behind me. I turned around and looked at him like he was crazy.  
  
"He jus' left..." I said slowly.  
  
"No, I mean your dad. Do you miss him?" Bobby asked.  
  
I shrugged, not really sure how to answer the question. I mean if I said no I would be a horrible daughter, and a liar. But if I said yes I would be a liar too. "Sometimes." Was my simplistic reply. Bobby nodded.  
  
"Let's do something fun today." He stated. I agreed quickly. "Roller- blading?"  
  
I grinned my devilish grin, Bobby and I always ended up in trouble when we went roller-blading.  
  
"Deal." I stated and we both ran to our rooms, showered and changed, meeting back in the living room just as the phone rang. Our shoulders slumped in perfect unison.  
  
"Do we have to answer it?" Bobby asked and I sighed and nodded, of course that meant that he had to answer the phone. He reluctantly skated over to the phone and picked it up. "Hello?"  
  
I tensed, please don't make him go to work, I begged.  
  
"Oh hey Hank." Bobby said with relief. I tensed even more, they couldn't know could they. "Yea I'm still coming. You worry too much Blue; I'll be there. Oh yea and I'm bringing a guest." By the color of his cheeks I'm guessing what Hank said wasn't all that appropriate. "Good-bye Hank!" Bobby said, ending the conversation forcefully. I giggled at his still pink tinged cheeks and we made our way outside.  
  
"To the street fair?" I asked. There was a huge street fair that was on all month, it was awesome fun. I saw Bobby's eyes drift towards the street fair and his usual happy demeanor change slightly.  
  
"Not today Kale, let's just, go to the Skate Park and watch the kids fall okay?" Bobby said. I nodded reluctantly, as much as watching people fall was it wasn't even on the same scale as the street fair. "Come on Kale, let's get out of here." I noticed the apprehension in his voice and skated alongside him lethargically.  
  
Soon he started to speed up, I didn't, I wasn't here for a work out I just wanted to roll around. But soon he was several blocks ahead of me. It was when he reached the walk light that he turned around to see I wasn't beside him. Fear splashed across his face and he doubled back.  
  
"Come on!" He yelled.  
  
"What's de problem?" I asked as he dragged me along by the elbow. I threw his head back and I turned to see a group of people wearing shirts that I was way too familiar with. An Anti-mutant group was hot on my heels, how they knew we were mutants I had no clue. Fighting my incredible urge to go and yell at them and ask them how someone could be so stupid, Bobby and I sped up.  
  
I followed Bobby down a labyrinth of back alleys and shortcuts, he'd obviously done this before. Finally he stopped at the foot of our apartment building and sat down.  
  
"How did you know?" I asked.  
  
He looked up at me, his eyes filled with confusion.  
  
"Dat dey would be der?" I clarified. Bobby gave me a weak smile.  
  
"They had a sign." He said. I laughed with my friend. "I'm going onto the roof, I'll be back in ten okay?"  
  
I nodded. That was codeword for 'don't follow me'. I sat on the front step by myself until I got really really bored and went up to the roof.  
  
Bobby was kicking the shit out of the punching bag, I've never seen him so angry. I took a step back and let him vent about something. When he finally stopped he grabbed the punching bag, as one is prone to do after a hard workout, and put his forehead against the bag with a sigh.  
  
"Bobby?" I asked in a small voice. I don't remember the last time I sounded that childish. He spun to look at me.  
  
"Hey kiddo." He said with another sigh, sitting down and leaning against the wall. I walked over and sat next to him.  
  
"Something you need t' talk about?" I asked hopefully, despite my calm appearance I was pretty worried about my friend. Thankfully, he couldn't keep something bottled up if he tried.  
  
"They're so ignorant!" he yelled, startling me and a few birds that were on the railing. "They think just because they're normal it makes them better than us? And it's not even that we're different, it's that we're more advanced. So they get this stupid inferiority complex and decide to try and kill us? How fair is that? Especially when we go out of our way to help them! Do you have any idea how many times I've put my life on the line just so they can live in a peaceful world? 'Cause I can't count that high! And what's even worse is that WE have to run. We can't sit there and use our powers for defense.NOOOOOO! Because then we would be attacking humans and that would just be wrong. So we run! Fuck Kale, you're just a kid, you shouldn't have to run from anything! I wish more than anything that some crazed Brotherhood punk would go after them and then they could run and scream at us for help...and you know what? I wouldn't. I would sit and watch. But I can't do that because I'm a 'super-hero' it's my duty to protect them. EVEN WHEN THEY"RE ATTACKING ME! And I hate standing alone against a mob, when probably half of them are mutants themselves but they're too scared to admit it. So I stand alone against a huge mob of people throwing insults or even worse throwing things, trying to kill the freak. They don't get it. They have no idea what it's like. They weren't thrown out of their house because their parents didn't want people to know they had a freak for a child. They don't know what it's like to sit in an alley scared to death or what's happening to you. Because you don't know what's going all, all that you know is it didn't say puberty was going to be anything like this. So you sit huddled in a corner, day and night not daring to move, not even to piss, until finally the greatest man in the entire world offers you a safe haven and you take the opportunity. Next thing you know you can turn into something completely different and you're thinking that this is really cool and that the times of living in exile are over. You have friends, a family, a team and you finally fit in somewhere. Then somebody comes and tears it away from you again! So you distance yourself from everything and everyone so you don't have to go through it all again and you think you can finally have some peace of mind until you go out one day and end up running for your life! They don't understand...no one understands!" When Bobby was done he collapsed onto my shoulder, sobs wrenching through his body I wrapped my arms around my friend. "I don't know what to do Kaley."  
  
The whimper in his voice was enough to make my heart break into a thousand pieces.  
  
"I do." I stated firmly. Bobby looked up at me with the same confused look on his face that I had seen a million times before. "We have to take you home." I wasn't blind, I could see how much Bobby needed everyone back at the school, so I pushed my apprehensions aside, because I needed to do this for Bobby. This is what he needed. A good friend would take him where he needed to go and somehow I had a feeling that the Xavier Institute of higher Learning is exactly where he needed to be.  
  
"I don't understand....." He said cautiously. I stood and pulled Bobby to his feet.  
  
"What's to understand mon amis? We pack and leave tonight." I said leading him down to our apartment. Bobby's eyes lit up as he finally understood and he went to pack.  
  
I went to my room and slowly shoved all the clothing I had brought or bought into a small bag. I knew I had to do this for Bobby and his mental health but that didn't stop the fact that I was going home. Not only that I was going home with Bobby. I was going home with Bobby early. I was going home with Bobby early and I was scared. Shaking my head in a lame attempt to rid it of imposing thoughts I continued packing everything that I had either brought or bought.  
  
"Bobby you want me t' pack your comics?" I asked in a teasing voice, we both knew that he would die before letting me manhandle his precious comic book collection. He came flying out of his room and jumped onto his comic books, protecting them from me.  
  
"Back away from the comics." He said in a nervous voice that made me laugh.  
  
"I'm going out to spend my money, I'll be back for supper okay?" I said and he nodded quickly, anything to get me away from his comics. I smiled and walked out of the apartment with my money still in my pocket. I walked down through the street fair, completely confident that no one would spot me out of a crowd, I was right, I had a tendency to fit in. It was then that I realized that I shouldn't have to fit in. I was raised believing that I was an incredible person and that anyone who thought otherwise could go to hell.  
  
With that thought lingering on my mind I went to the nearest clothing store. By the time I was done shopping I had acquired a whole new leather wardrobe, most of it was black, as it was my favorite color, a new pair of Oakleys and new motorcycle boots. I was sure Bobby would approve. I was on my way back to the apartment since it was getting late when a little store caught my eye, grinning I ran in and after twenty minutes of convincing I sat myself down for my first tattoo.  
  
I got home a little after seven to find Bobby pacing in front of the couch where Nancy and her husband were comfortably seated.  
  
"Hey, sorry I'm late." I said walking in and dumping my stuff.  
  
"S'ok." Nancy said as Bobby pulled me into one of his giant bear hugs. "We decided that you guys are leaving tomorrow as opposed to tonight, so we're going to watch Moulin Rouge one last time before you go." She said and produced the movie from the couch.  
  
"Sounds good." I said and put my stuff in my room, laying out what I planned to wear home the next day.  
  
"Hey what happened to your neck?" George asked as I walked by. I grinned my devilish grin.  
  
"Tattoo." I stated sitting on the floor in front of the television.  
  
"Lemme see!" Bobby chanted until I peeled the bandage off of my neck, exposing the freshly inked area. It was a Kanji for Fire, nothing special just a little reminder of who I was and what I could do.  
  
"Did it hurt?" Bobby asked, completely in awe.  
  
"Hell yes!" I said and the group laughed before Nancy placed her hand over the back of my neck. I felt a cool sensation on the back of my neck before the pain went away, she removed her hand and I smiled at her. I knew she was one of us.  
  
"That was so cool!" Bobby exclaimed.  
  
"How much sugar have you had today mon amis?" I asked and he blushed and shrugged. IT was obvious that it was way too much. "Can we watch de movie now?" I asked and everyone nodded. We sang at the top of our lungs, with more emotion than we ever had before. Maybe it was because we knew that we were leaving the next day, maybe it was because we had to drown out Bobby, whatever the reason was it was the best night of my life.  
  
When Nancy and George left Bobby turned to me.  
  
"You want t' leave now?" I asked, reading his expression perfectly. He nodded sheepishly and I sighed. "den lets get going." I said. We moved everything into the back of the U-Haul that Bobby had rented, including Papa's bike and hopped in.  
  
We only made it halfway before pulling into a motel to sleep. Sugar rushes only last so long.  
A/N: yeah I know that this was short and not very good, I've been busy, hopefully the reunioin chapter (which is next) will be up sooner than this one was... review review REVIEW...and go see x-men 2 I went today.BEST MOVIE EVER..review. 


	22. Life's Not A FairyTale

I woke up to Bobby bouncing on my bed, kicking his legs out from under him I tried to go back to sleep, he landed on my legs and the thought left my mind. I growled in his general direction and got up to shower. I checked the clock on my way by, we had slept in late, he had wanted to get there before lunch. I pulled on my new leather pants and black tank top, I walked out of the bathroom and heard a low whistle come from Bobby's direction. I laughed at him. He was stupid.  
  
I pulled on my boots as I called Nancy, I figured her and George were probably at the apartment, since they were going to help us move. I told her that we'd already left and thanked her for healing my tattoo again.  
  
"Hey do you want to grab something to eat before we go?" Bobby suggested as we loaded up the U-Haul again. I agreed quickly, maybe food would calm the butterflies that had started a riot in the base of my stomach. We went to the motels restaurant and at chicken fingers, one of the many things we both agreed on. I ate as slowly as possible, dreading the next few hours. Bobby must have somehow sense it because he gave me a huge smile.  
  
"It'll be okay." He stated. I just sighed and nodded, it had to be okay if not for my sake for his. So I reluctantly got back into U-Haul apprehension gripping me with both hands. I turned on the radio, refusing to sit the next hour in awkward silence. Fortunately Bobby was with me and we ended up singing pop music at the top of our lungs to pass the time. And sooner than I knew it we were in front of the wrought iron gates that enclosed the school.   
  
"You ready for this?" Bobby asked, stopping the U-Haul in front of the gates and turning to me. I took a deep breath.  
  
"Non." I stated firmly. "But it's a bit late t' change my mind………" I added with my trademark smirk. I slipped my new sunglasses onto my head and took another deep breath as Bobby used the buzzer and told Hank that we were here. As we drove up the front doors I saw a group of people waiting for us outside, it suddenly felt like I was hyperventilating. What was I doing, I couldn't come back here! What if they hated me? Bobby saw the worry on my face and took my hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze before stopping the car and getting out. Everyone greeted him with hugs and squeals. I stayed rooted in my chair, refusing to look over at any of them.   
  
Maybe I could just hide in the car forever, maybe no one noticed that I was there………just maybe.   
  
Bobby had to burst into my train of thought by opening my door and holding out his hand. I looked at him and tried to put on the stoic face that mimicked my fathers and took his hand, climbing out of the vehicle and facing everyone for the first time in what felt like years.   
  
"Well Bobby aren't you going to introduce us to your new friend?" Hank asked with a twinkle in his eye. I laughed and slid my sunglasses back onto the top of my head.   
  
"No introduction needed, mon amis." I said grinning at the furry blue man. Before I knew it Bishops arms were around me, in such a tight grip I had to remind him I couldn't breathe.   
  
"Welcome back child." Ororo said embracing me after prying my godfather off of me. I thanked her looking at my feet. Hank embraced me next.  
  
"I apologize for not recognizing you milady." He said and I told him it was no big. Jubilee squealed before coming to wrap her arms around me. Then letting go and punching me in the shoulder.  
  
"That's for leaving you jerk." She said and I grinned, some things never change. Jean gave me a hug and Scott just patted me on the back, I could tell he wasn't happy with me. But then again he never really was.   
  
"Welcome back Kaley." Professor said wheeling himself closer to me. I embraced him as well. We were a huggy bunch this afternoon. "I trust you haven't changed too much?"  
  
"Same kid." I assured him. I looked up to see everyone who had hugged me on one side of the doors with the people I hadn't met. While Papa, Rogue and Jean-Luc were still on the other side. I locked eyes with Papa, refusing to be the first person to move. Finally Jean-Luc approached and gave me a hug, surprising most of our company.   
  
"I thought you weren't coming until later this week." Jean-Luc stated during our hug. And I smiled up at him.   
  
"Plans change." I said tossing my head back towards Bobby who was bouncing slightly, I knew the coffee was a bad idea. He waved at Jean-Luc with a huge smile on his face and Jean-Luc nodded in his direction.  
  
"Well it's good t' see you chile." He said pulling me into another hug that I couldn't help but reciprocate. When he pulled away I saw a blaze of fury in Papa's eyes. Without a word he turned to the door and stalked back inside, pausing only once when i'm guessing that the proffessor tried to reach him. A few moments later he turned around so quickly that Rogue almost fell over backwards.  
  
"Stay out of Gambits head." he stated and then turned back to leave with a few obscene words mixed in with mumblings of family. I saw him turn and punch a wall so forcefully it broke through, leaving his hand a bloody mess.   
  
"Gambit that's enough." Professor said forcefully. "Today is a day of rejoicing the return on two more members of the family, settle your differences elsewhere."  
  
Papa snorted turning on his heel to face us. "Rejoicing? Who said dat Gambit wanted dem back huh? Dey can rot in Hell for all Gambit care." And with that he walked away. It felt like he had ripped out my heart and stomped on it before bashing it with a nine-iron. But I stood with the same expressionless expression on my face. It did not go unnoticed that Rogue went with my father without question or objection.   
  
"Perhaps it be best if I stayed in de dorms dis year." I said turning to Charles. He nodded slowly attempting to read how I was actually handling the situation. I grinned as my mindblock drew power from my anger and became virtually impenetrable.   
  
"Oh Kaley! You have to meet some of the new staff! Or old staff I should say, but that's not the point, the real point is that you have people to meet. Come on everyone else is out back!" Jubilee said pulling me by the arm through the mansion and towards the pool area. Leave it to her to try and get me out of awkward situation. But I put on a good face, for the both of us, I needed to smile and she needed to think that she was helping.  
  
"I have to unpack mon amis." I said with a sigh. She laughed.  
  
"You can do that later." She said and pulled me towards a group of adults. "Hey everyone! This is Kale LeBeau, as in Gambit and Rogues daughter." I winced as she mentioned their names linked together with mine as far as I was concerned, from now on they were nothing to me. Or at least that's what I was trying to convince myself. She announced my arrival making me feel like a complete and total moron. "Kaley this is Kurt Wagner, he's the new teacher of something, I forget what, not important."  
  
"Bonjour." I said politely to the blue furry man. He was like a mini-Hank. It was amusing.   
  
"And this is Pete." Jubilee said. I looked at the giant in front of me. Like actually this guy was huge, he must have been like 7 feet tall.   
  
"Piotr Rasputin." He said in a thick Russian accent and reached out his hand, which I shook. His hand nearly swallowed mine. "I will be your new art teacher."  
  
"Okay." I said, not really knowing what else to say.   
  
"And this Kitty Pryde." Jubilee said, turning to the only girl in the group, she's the new Home Ec teacher."  
  
"Pleasure." Kitty said shaking my hand, her hand didn't swallow mine.  
  
"Pleasure' all mine Madame." I said with a cocky grin.   
  
"We were all under the impression that you weren't going to come back." Kitty said with a soft smile. I shrugged.  
  
"Didn't really know I was comin' home either." I said casting a glance towards my old house. Then I glanced around the poolside I saw a few of everyones friends before my eyes landed on Luke. He caught my eyes and a look of fear crossed his face and he dropped his arm which had been draped around a young girl. I chuckled quietly to myself before nodding. I could have called that.   
  
I turned to find the professor sitting behind me.   
  
"I'd like to talk to you for a few moments if it's not a bad time." He asked. I grinned and nodded before following him into his office. I sat down in front of his desk and waited for him to start.   
  
"Release the mindblock?" he asked and I sighed dramatically before doing so. I could feel his presence in my mind, but it was almost comforting, one of the many things I was missing while I was away. "Well I'm impressed."  
  
"Thank you?" I said reluctantly I had a feeling it wasn't one of those things that I should be thankful about but I said it all the same.   
  
"It's quite impressive that you manage to maintain a happy outerface while you are so badly emotionally damaged that for any normal person it would be hard to stand."  
  
I could only manage a weak smile. "We both know dat I'm not so ordinary." I said. And he nodded in agreement. " I jus'………I jus' thought dat Papa would be happy t' see me again, and dat Luke would've waited and dat Rogue would be very very far away and dat if I came back dat evert'ing would be okay and it's not." I downcast my eyes and drawing a deep breath I continued. "Life's not a fairytale is it?"  
  
"No my dear, I'm afraid it's not." The professor said giving me a weak smile. I nodded, I knew that would be the answer, but as much as I had grown up in the past few weeks, I was still a kid. And sometimes kids need to believe in magic and fairytales. I ran a hand over my head cautiously.   
  
"Perhaps, it would be for de best if I left again." I said.   
  
"And what would that accomplish?" the professor asked raising an eyebrow at me. I shrugged. "I'll tell you what that would accomplish......... nothing. Now I realize that you are as stubborn as your father and that neither of you will go out of your ways to communicate. But you must realize child, that he is not your only family here."  
  
I nodded slowly before leaning back farther in my chair. A very large pain had now invaded my head and all I wanted to do was sleep for several days. But as much as I wanted to I knew that i had to put on a happy face if i didn't want my godfather swarming around me at all times. I mean, I loved Bishop to death but at the same time he's very overbearing, especially when he thinks that I'm hurting.  
  
"I suppose dat I should get back out there." I stated standing up and brushing off the front of my pants. Charles simply nodded and watched my retreating figure. I was almost onto the back patio when someone grabbed my elbow and pulled me into a room.   
  
"Well datat was sudden." I stated turning to stare into the chocolate brown eyes that once reminded me of home. In an instant his arms were around me, holding onto me like there was no tomorrow. "Hey calm down, told you I'd come back non?"  
  
"BUt you were gone for a long time." he said in a pouty voice that reminded me of a small child. I nodded.  
  
"I needed t' be." I said rubbing my arms over my arms subconciously. He nodded slowly, but we both knew that he didn't understand. "BEsides you got on right?"  
  
HE downcast his eyes and shrugged with a touch of a nod. I nodded too.  
  
"Den we're both okay." i said and left the room. Despite the fact that i knew that he was currently taken, pheromones have an affect regardless. He followed me out and of course, we ran into the nameless girlfriend.  
  
"What the hell is going on Luke?" she asked in a whiny voice that made my skin crawl. "I leave you alone for what, ten minutes and you go off and find a replacement?"  
  
"Calm down Barbie we were jus' talking." i heard myself saying. "And I hate t' tell you dis but you be de replacement."  
  
She glared at me so hard, you'd think that she had the power to burn holes in me with a simple glare. She didn't, so after a few moments she resorted to a more conventional way of dealing and slapped me across the face. I chuckled and nodded.  
  
"Calm on Sarah, just leave it alone." Luke said trying to pull his girlfriend away from me. But it was too late, I had found a perfect release. I struck out and punched her square in the nose before cracking my neck methodically. "Kale!"  
  
"You stupid bitch!" Sarah yelled at me and came at me, fists flying in every direction. It was obvious that she was lacking in direction because she managed to land one punch before i hit her in the gut and she fell over.   
  
"Stay down." I warned in an even tone. But those dumb blondes never listen. She swooped a leg out at me but I jumped. "Don't" I warned for a second time, maybe she hadn't heard me. She stood and came at me with her feet this time. Attempting to kick me anywhere she could make contact. And she did a few times before I managed to grab her foot. "I warned you." I said before giving it a quick twist. I let her drop after i heard the satisfying crack of a broken tibia and walked away.   
  
Scott and a few of the other senior X-men ran by me towards the howling girl. I made my away back out onto the patio and lounged in an abandoned lawnchair. It was good to be home. 


	23. Princess Pretty Woman of the Moulin Roug

"That was completely unacceptable Kale!" Scott said, his face red with anger. I looked up at him, wincing before sliding my sunglasses back on.  
  
"She came at me." I stated evenly, I realized that whatever I said wouldn't make an inch of difference but I had a tendency to try regardless. I could see that we had gathered a crowd, some looking at me horrified, others with a mix of pity and disbelief. I quickly searched the crowd and saw Bobby bouncing near the back, at least he was on my side.  
  
"She isn't as trained as you! You know better!" Scott hissed at me.  
  
"Apparently I don'." I said and stood. After waiting a moment for him to say something I walked away, back around to the front of the mansion and opened the U-Haul.  
  
"Well I wasn't expecting that." Bobby said appearing behind me after a few minutes. I just shrugged. "Um, the professor says you're in Room 17B. I wanted you to be in my wing, but I guess other people don't."  
  
After taking everything out of the U-Haul that I could manage by myself I collapsed against the side, pulling my knees to my chest and resting my forehead upon them.  
  
"You okay smallpint?" Bobby asked sitting across from me. I shook my head slowly.  
  
"Dis is too hard." I sighed, my voice wavering slightly. I hear him slide next to me and wrap his arm across my shoulders.  
  
"Hey, it'll be okay. I promise okay? That chick had it coming right?" I chuckled softly at his attempt to cheer me up. "Come on, I'll help you decorate your dorm room."  
  
It took most of the day to move all of the stuff out of the U-Haul and up into my room, then into Bobby's room. I noticed that my room was a double, but the students wouldn't be arriving until later so I was fine for a bit. I walked back downstairs to the U-Haul to find only Papa's bike left in the back. I wheeled it out with a sigh and pushed it all the way over to my old house, where I'm guessing Papa and Rogue were inside. I left it in front of the garage and began to walk away.  
  
"Kale?" a voice asked, calling me back. I turned around to find Rogue standing on the front steps. I shook my head and went on walking. "Shugah, if youd jus' go an' talk t' him."  
  
"Nothin' t' say." I said maintaining a pace.  
  
"Ah jus' don' want him t' hurt!" she called after me as a last resort. I spun on my heel with a sneer plastered in place.  
  
"Den you shouldn' have left non?" I said and then continued walking, I heard the familiar creak of the front door and then the click of the lock. Satisfied, I walked back to the mansion and lounged in my chair beside the pool.  
  
"Hey, you want to go for ice cream or something?" Jubilee said plopping down beside me. I raised an eyebrow inquiringly. She just shrugged. "Everyone likes ice cream."  
  
I smiled and nodded; there was no arguing with that. Everyone did like ice cream. So I walked with her to Michael's car, which I'm assuming she was borrowing. We got in and drove to a little ice cream place by the mall.  
  
After we ordered we sat down under an umbrella and ate in silence.  
  
"So you had fun right?" Jubilee said cautiously after a few minutes. "I mean, everything was cool while you were away?"  
  
I nodded slowly. "Well, I mean, I missed everyone. But at de same time I didn'." I shook my head slowly. "Dat prolly doesn' make any sense."  
  
Jubilee just shrugged. "So you just ran into Bobby or something? 'Cause I don't remember him being around when you were around."  
  
I rolled my eyes at her again, she was trying to get gossip already. " Non, when I was prostituting myself on de streets of New York, he rolled up wit' his Escalade an' hired me. Den he offered me three grand t' spend de week wit him. An' I did, den' we fell in love after all his friends found out I was a hooker an' we had a massive fight. He drove up hangin' out de top of a limo with music from La Boheme blasting through de speakers, he climbed up de fire escape of my apartment dat I was sharing with my friend de crack- addicted hooker an' he said 'Vivian! Vivian! Princess Vivian, come down!', an' I did an' we lived happily ever after."  
  
Jubilee cocked an eyebrow at the end of my story. "Your name isn't Vivian."  
  
I chuckled at her. "Non c'est pas."  
  
"You got that from 'Pretty Woman'." She stated. I chuckled again and nodded. Couldn't put one past her. "So what actually happened?"  
  
"Nancy referred me to his place so I could crash one night. An' den I stayed." I said with a sigh. After a few moments of thought Jubilee replied.  
  
"The first story is better."  
  
There was no way I could not laugh.  
  
"How was evert'ing when I was gone?" I asked digging a crater in what was left of my sundae. Jubilee shrugged.  
  
"Quiet." She stated shooting me a smile. "They went looking for you a bunch of times. Your dad especially, he called everyone he'd ever known. Everyone was super worried. I mean you just up and left. I think your mom blamed herself mostly, so a lot of the time she tried to stay away from us. Thinking we would lash out at her or something. I'm pretty sure the professor knew where you were the whole time. Even though he said that he couldn't even find you with cerebro. You dad and him got in a massive fight over that one. He called him a liar and a fake. That's when everything turned around, and he was just bitter. He's been like that for the last week or so."  
  
I wanted the world to swallow me whole so I could just disappear. "We should be getting' back non?"  
  
So we drove back in silence. I immediately went to my new room and collapsed on my bed. Laying and staring at the ceiling, trying not to think of anything at all. Why did I think it would be okay to come back?  
  
A soft knock on the door interrupted my train wreck of thoughts.  
  
"Come in." I said and shut my eyes again.  
  
"You okay?" Bobby asked after he swung the door open. I nodded slowly. "Want to do something?"  
  
I sighed. "Like what?"  
  
Bobby didn't say anything, he just held up a brand new copy of Moulin Rouge and a silent smile spread across his boyish features. I couldn't help but smile with him and nodded. So the video into the VCR and we sat on the edge of my bed and watched the opening sequence, saying every single word that Christian said. And suddenly everything was forgotten, there weren't any problems for me here, it was just like home.  
  
When Bobby and I belted out "The hills are alive with the sound of music!" with Christian for the first time we both erupted with giggles. The next thing we know we were singing and dancing the entire Moulin Rouge scene at the top of our lungs. So loud, we didn't hear the knock on the door.  
  
"May I come in?" Jubilee screamed over top of the volume. We both looked at each other with Cheshire cat grins.  
  
"Yes you can, can, can!" we sang and laughed again. She laughed at us and flopped down across my bed with Michael in tow. We collapsed with an irritated groan during Satine's song.  
  
"You two are nuts." Jubilee stated. We nodded and recited all the spoken words between the lyrics. "How many times have you two seen this movie?"  
  
"Way too many for our own good." Bobby answered. We watched song with disgusted looks on our faces.  
  
"Jus' faint already!" Bobby and I both yelled at the television, completely satisfied when she did. I think Jubilee enjoyed watching us act out the entire movie more than she enjoyed the actual movie.  
  
A couple people walked by and looked into the room with concerned looks on their faces. Jean and Ororo eventually joined Jubilee and Michael on the bed, in the spectator area. Even the Professor came to watch our final scene as we acted out, very melodramatically, the end of the movie.  
  
"Kale may I see you in my office?" The professor requested as the credits rolled. And back to reality I went.  
  
Bobby gave me a sympathetic look before I trudged down to his office. I flopped down in the chair across from his desk.  
  
"She came at me." I said, in a lame attempt to defend myself.  
  
"I know that Kale, that's not however why I called you down here." He said with a small smile. "The dorms are going to be quite a change for you this year."  
  
I lowered my eyes, so this was going to be one of those serious talks. I nodded slowly.  
  
"And just like all of our other students, you will have to attend the groups sessions twice a week with your wing leader. Before you say anything, no you are not in Bobby's wing and that was my decision. You are going to be in Kurt's wing. And since you have gone here and lived here for almost your entire life, I'm expecting you to participate and help the other students. Whether or not you choose to eat with the staff or the students is up to you." The professor rambled on and on about things that I really didn't feel like thinking about until a loud sound that can only be described as a 'bamf', echoed through the office.  
  
I looked around and saw a Kurt Wagner, the small and furry blue mutant with a funny grin.  
  
"Den I take it I be in his wing?" I asked, speaking for the second time during this entire meeting. Kurt smiled wider and nodded.  
  
"I hope that is okay with you?" he said in an accent that I couldn't quite place.  
  
"Dat would be fine." I said with a grin, I liked him. "Can I go now?" I asked making the largest puppy-dog eyes that I could manage. The professor smiled and nodded.  
  
"Everyone is in the game room Kale." He said and Kurt took my spot in the chair. I half walked and half skipped down to the game room where I saw everyone lounging around.  
  
"KALEY!" Bobby said skating over to me on a skateboard that he found. "Look what I found!"  
  
I took it out from under his feet, making him fall on his ass and skated around the room. Bobby had expertly made a couple rails and things out of ice that decorated the room, but in my boots the only thing that I could attempt was a couple board slides. I stopped in front of him and he grinned.  
  
"Show off." He said. I stuck my tongue out at him as he took the board from me and skated around the room.  
  
"Kale, a little 8-ball?" Jean-Luc asked and held out a pool cue for me. I turned around and took the pool cue, lining up for a break.  
  
"Maybe dis time you win." I said with a smile as I broke. We played for a bit, ending in Jean-Luc beating the pants off of me. Which led me to wonder why he let me win in the bar, but I let it go, everyone has their reasons.  
  
"Supper." Jean stated standing up from her card game and everyone walked towards the dining room. I bit my bottom lip and let everyone go before retreating to my bedroom, I was way too tired to try and keep face in front of everyone.  
  
I was listening to my stomach growl when Bobby knocked on the door.  
  
"You know, when you're called for supper, it's customary to come..." he said leaning in the doorway. "Come on down smallpint, it'll be fine."  
  
I had to trust him that's what friends do, so I followed him downstairs and walked into the dining room only to be seated between Bishop and Jean-Luc. I ate in silence until someone decided to turn the attention to me.  
  
"That's a very flattering haircut Kale." Ororo pointed out.  
  
"Thank you 'Ro." I said with a smile and tried to go back to eating ym soup in silence.  
  
"So tell us about your summer Kaley, there must have been some interesting things." Jean said looking acroos the table at me with a small smile.  
  
"Yes dear, how did you meet our beloved Robert?" Ororo asked me. I couldn't help but grin and repeat the same story I told Jubilee, making everyone laugh. Maybe, just maybe home would be okay for while. 


	24. Dibs

Chapter 22  
  
Bobby and I were playing go fish on my bed when there was a knock at the door.  
  
"I swear if dis be someone wantin' t' talk.." I growled and got up to the door. Opening it my head skipped a beat as I saw Marie standing there. I leant against the door and cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"Ah was wonderin' if ah could have a moment of Bobby's time." She said chewing on her bottom lip. I cast a look over my shoulder at Bobby who stood up and nodded.  
  
"G'night smallpint." He said ruffling a hand through my hair. I just nodded and watched them retreat down the hallway. I couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy. Then my eyes narrowed into a glare and I shut the door going back to the cards that were left. Picking them up I began to shuffle, a nervous habit I had acquired over the years.  
  
I glanced over at the clock. It was definitely too early to go to bed. So after putting the cards on the bedside table, I went down to the kitchen. Grabbing a cup from the cupboard I turned to the fridge where Logan was leaning. I sighed, of course.  
  
"Am I not 'lowed t' have any juice mon amis?" I asked. Logan smirked and moved to the kitchen table to sit down. I poured myself some juice and grabbed him a beer before he had to ask for it. I sat and slid the cold beer across the table. HE caught it and nodded his thanks. We sat in awkward silence for a while before I looked up.  
  
"You grew some balls while you were gone." He commented. I raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Dat seem a li'l awkward mon amis." I said with a smile. HE chuckled, which sounded suspiciously like a growl. "So you must be happy non?"  
  
"Why's that kid?" he asked, nursing his beer.  
  
"Marie came back, I left, den brought Bobby back." I said. He just shrugged. I nodded. "den I guess I see you tomorrow." I stood and started back to my room.  
  
"G'night kid." He said. I stopped. That was the first time that he'd ever said good night to me. I just nodded and kept on walking; maybe he didn't hate me that much.  
  
I got back to my room and promptly feel asleep.  
  
This bed was not comfortable. That was what floated through my mind the day everything began. This bed was most definitely not comfortable. How did people live here? How could I spend an entire year in such an uncomfortable bed? This really had to be investigated. Maybe if I weren't so prone to sleeping on my back this bed would be more comfortable. I rolled onto my side. Then again, maybe it wouldn't. Oh well, sleep is sleep, even if the bed is uncomfortable.  
  
I glanced over at the clock just as Bobby came barging through the door. Groaning I pulled the pillow over my head.  
  
"Get up! The students come today!" Bobby said jumping on the end of my bed, stopping when he fell off onto his ass. Karma.  
  
"Don' care mon amis." I said rolling away from him with a pronounced growl.  
  
"You're not excited?" Bobby asked disgusted at the mere suggestion. "Not excited! How can you not be excited! You get a new roommate!"  
  
Shit.  
  
"Don' wan' a roommate." I growled again, sitting up this time. There was no point in trying to sleep with Bobby still in my room. Bobby rolled his eyes at me in exasperation.  
  
"That's half the fun of a dorm stupidhead!" Bobby said. I shook my head at him. And we were going to let HIM teach. That's so cruel of us. "So get dressed and then we can have breakfast and then you can come to the talkie thinger that the Professor does and then the kids start showing up and you can meet your roommate and stuff and yeah it'll be cool."  
  
I groaned again. "Jus' go, I come down later okay?" Bobby rolled his eyes at me.  
  
"Like you didn't try that everyday before work, now get up!" he said from the end of my bed. I swung my feet off the bed and stood up, grabbing a bunnyhug from my bag. I trudged down the stairs to the kitchen behind bobby, who was practically skipping the entire way.  
  
"Good morning Kaley!" Bishop said as he grilled some bacon beside Scott who was flipping some pancakes. I grabbed a plate and took it to Scott who put some pancakes on my plate, then to Bishop who put some bacon down.  
  
"We have no Captain Crunch!" Bobby said, quite loudly in fact. I laughed at him; this should be interesting. He slammed the cupboard door shut and glared at his friends. "Who is in charge of shopping?" he waited for an answer from the amused looks from his friends. "Who took over my job!" he yelled.  
  
"Calm down Bobby, it's just cereal." Jean said sipping her cup of coffee. I sat down beside her and gave a low whistle.  
  
"Big mistake." I forewarned. This prompted Bobby to go on his rant about how Captain Crunch holds the world together, which I pretty much knew by heart. "HEY!" I yelled getting him to stop. "We go get some for tomorrow." I stated, this satisfied him enough to shut him up and let me eat in peace.  
  
I watched as he sighed dramatically and poured some Fruit Loops in his bowl and ate them, making a show of every bite.  
  
I shook my head at him and glanced around the table. I caught Marie giving him the same look I was. I had forgotten that they were friends. Feeling the jealousy monster creeping up on me I shook it off and ate my bacon.  
  
After breakfast we were herded into the Professors office, where he gave them a speech and ran over what they were all teaching. I had heard it before, so I looked around pretending to be interested. I smiled at Jubilee who was resting against Michael, their hands entwined carelessly and his other arm wrapped around her waist. They were too cute, if I played my cards right I might be the maid of honor.  
  
(((Screw you I have dibs!))) Jean shot into my head, making me smile. Then she blushed. (((Sorry, stray thought.)))  
  
(((It's okay, I missed you doing that.))) we shared a meaningful look before she went to pay attention to the professor again. I averted my gaze to rest on 'Ro and Bishop. They were sitting on one of the couches, Ororo was sitting perfectly straight as she usually did whereas Bishop was lounging, slouched, his arm resting on the back of the couch, drawing circles on 'Ro's shoulder with his dangling fingers. Bishop smiled at me as he caught my gaze and grinned mischievously before pinching Storms shoulder. She responded by smacking him in the stomach with the back of her hand, before putting it back precisely where she had it before. I giggled at the exchange, typical.  
  
I didn't have to look over at Jean and Scott to tell you what they were doing, sitting beside each other, Scotts hand resting on Jeans knee, proclaiming that she was his to anyone who was wondering. I looked over to check if I was right and smiled to myself when I was.  
  
Apparently not too much had changed around here. I looked to my right, expecting Papa to be sitting there looking bored as usual, but was surprised when Bobby was in his place, looking as restless as ever. I smiled at him and then looked across the room where Papa was looking bored beside Marie. I downcast my eyes right before the professor dismissed them, the kids had arrived.  
  
"Kale." The professor called as everyone began filing out of the room. "If you could spare a moment?"  
  
I stopped and turned on my heel to go back to him, ignoring when Papa and I bumped shoulders.  
  
"Oui?" I asked. The professor looked at the non-existant exchange between Papa and I before motioning for me to sit down.  
  
"I was going to ask you if anything had changed, but I see that it hasn't." He said in a disapproving tone that I was all too familiar with. "Now, I was wondering if you had any scheduling changes to make."  
  
I thought for a minute, then shook my head. "Non, I t'ink I should be okay."  
  
"Alright." Professor said and then looked at me for a minutes I felt his familiar presence in my mind. "At least you're doing better." I smiled at him and nodded, I could survive at least. "And about your roommate, I'm guaranteeing there will be some controversy, but I paired you two together for a reason. Just don't forget that."  
  
I looked at him and wished for a moment that I was telepathic before nodding and leaving his office. Random students milled through the hallways, obviously lost, so I helped a couple of the younger ones and then went back up to my dorm room.  
  
I opened the door and smiled at the stack of comic books sitting on my bed. Silently reminding myself to thank Bobby later I plopped down onto my bed and picked one off the top and opening it up. I read for a few seconds before there was a knock at the door.  
  
I looked up over the top of my comic and waited for the door to swing open as it inevitably would. And it did, and to both of our great surprise a young boy stood in the doorway.  
  
"I must have the wrong room sorry." He said running a hand through his shaggy hair and tossed me a smile.  
  
"Don' think so mon amis, come on in. Room 7B oui?" I said putting my comic down. Controversy was putting it mildly I thought, remembering what the professor had said. I had a feeling that a few male members of the staff were not going to be happy about this pair up.  
  
"Yeah.do you think they made a mistake?" he asked dragging a huge suitcase behind him. I shook my head and smiled.  
  
"Non, the professor doesn't make mistakes." I said picking up my comic again. He walked in, shutting the door behind him and throwing his bag onto his bed. He began unpacking and I took the opportunity to give him a once- over.  
  
He had shaggy sandy-blonde hair, dark green eyes, he was taller than me, but most people were. He had no obvious mutation, so I went back to my comic book. "First year here?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah. You?" he asked looking over his shoulder to smile at me.  
  
"Non mon amis, I've been here since I was six." I said putting my comic down again.  
  
"Six? I didn't even know what I was until like last year." He said. I smiled at him.  
  
"Neither did I, But my Papa be a teacher here." I said.  
  
"Oh really?" he asked turning around and sitting on his bed. "Which one is he?"  
  
"He be Monsieur LeBeau." I said with a quick smile. The kid just nodded and sat for a minute before extending his hand to me.  
  
"Sean Brandon." He said with a smile. I reached out and took his hand.  
  
"Kale LeBeau." I said matching his smile, I liked this kid. "So what do you do Sean?"  
  
"I can fly basically." Sean said with a shy half-smile. "And y'know, screw with peoples emotions."  
  
"And you jus' found out you can do dis den?" I asked smiling when he nodded.  
  
"What about you?" he asked, relaxing slightly. Instead of answering I conjured a small fireball hand rolled it around in my hand.  
  
"That's crazy." He said, staring at my hand for a moment before shaking it off and looking back up at me. "So..20 questions?"  
  
"Go." I said with a smile. I definitely liked this kid.  
  
"Movie?" he asked.  
  
"Moulin Rouge." I said with a huge smile. He grimaced.  
  
"Donnie Darko." He said. I shrugged it wasn't that bad, except I didn't understand anything!  
  
"Band?" I asked. He thought for a minute.  
  
"Linkin Park or Zwan." He answered finally, I rolled my eyes at him, everyone liked Linkin Park.  
  
"David Bowie or Queen." I answered and he rolled his eyes at me. He opened his mouth for another question when Bobby burst through the door.  
  
"DELIVERY!" he yelled at the top of his lungs and shoved a bunch of luggage into our room. He stopped when he saw that Sean was a boy.  
  
"It be okay Bobby, de professor will explain later." I said laughing at the perplexed expression on his face. Bobby just nodded before stopped and pointing a finger at me. "That's Mr. Drake to you!" he said and I laughed at him.  
  
"Perhaps in your dreams mon amis." I said and he stuck my tongue out at me.  
  
"So what're we talking about?" he asked sitting on the edge of my bed.  
  
"Don' you have t'ings to be doin'?" I asked him, Bobby thought for a minute before nodding and standing up.  
  
"Hey Kaley, if you want, I could come with you to get the rest of your stuff from the house later." He said cautiosuluy, I dropped my gaze again and nodded. I missed my guitar but it was a fine price to pay for not seeing Papa. "Oh yeah! Once everyone is settled we're all supposed to go to the games room." He turned to leave one last time before swingin around and reaching into his pocket. "One last thing, put these on, no arguments."  
  
I laughed at his attempt to be an authority and watched as Sean put the bracelets on. I however abstained from doing so and put them in my pocket.  
  
"You aren't going to put them on?" he asked. I shook my head.  
  
"Don' need 'em mon amis." I said with a smile. "So you wan' t' go down now?"  
  
Sean shrugged and then nodded and we walked down to the games room quietly.  
  
A/N: Okay I know it's been forever and I apologize but there's another chapter on the way, if anyone wants I would really appreciate some new characters, so if you have one send it to my e-mail and I'll find a spot for them. REVIEW or no new chapters. PEACE! 


	25. Unflappable Superiority

Chapter 23  
  
I led Sean down to the games room, slowing my pace slightly as I saw Papa leaning in the doorway. With a deep breath I walked through the doors.  
  
A bo staff slapped the ground in front of my feet with a resounding crack, stopping me from entering the room.  
  
"Bracelets cherie." Papa said almost robotically, looking down at my wrists. I met his eyes and shook my head.  
  
"Non." I replied firmly. Pushing himself off of the wall, he moved to stand in front of me, blocking my entrance once again.  
  
"Dey all wearin' 'em, 'vryone got t'." he challenged. I looked past him momentarily and licked my lips, we were definitely the center of attention. I glanced at his wrists before my lips curled into a wicked smile.  
  
"'Den where yours?" I asked. "Or did yo' powers randomly dis'pear 'gain?" His eyes flashed a dangerous color and he opened his mouth to say something, I prepared myself for whatever he was about to say. When he closed his mouth abruptly and yanked his shoulder out of my godmothers grasp.  
  
"Kale the bracelets are a safety precaution." She explained to me in her ever-calm voice, as Papa stood aside, clenching his fists in frustration.  
  
"'Don need 'em." I said defiantly. " Not a safety hazard."  
  
"Where are your bracelets child?" she asked, her voice becoming hard and cold. I reached into my pockets and brought them out, trying to control my anger. I held them out in the palm of my hand as heat radiated from my body. Grinning wickedly I concentrated all the heat into the palm of my hand, smiling with satisfaction as the bracelets melted and malfunctioned.  
  
I received a cold glare from Ororo, but I ignored it all the same. Relinquishing my glare only when Professor Xavier came over to us. He looked me in the eye for a moment before calling over his shoulder.  
  
"Another pair of bracelets Jean." He requested in his quiet-mad voice. Jean passed a pair of bracelets through the air. Clamping them on my wrists, without question. I felt the warmth drain from my body, I reached back and grabbed Sean's arm to steady myself. "Take a seat, we'll talk after." The Prof said and resumed his place at the front of the room.  
  
Sean led me to one of the couches and I sat down, rubbing my hands together to keep warm. Luke approached and wrapped his jacket around me. "Merci." I said through chattering teeth. Sean sat next to me and put his arm around me, rubbing my arms to try to get me warmer.  
  
"Welcome." The professor stated and started his spiel about the school. I half-listened, half tried to keep warm. This was ridiculous; I wasn't a threat. I was cold, that's what I was. I paid more attention when he started introducing the faculty. This part was always funny, they always tried to one up each other with their powers.  
  
"Jean Grey." Jean stepped forward with a small smile. One of the kids asked what she could do, one of the younger ones I imagine. She just smiled and took the sucker from the kid's mouth and put it in the trash with her mind. I've decided that she was most likely the strictest female teacher here.  
  
"Scott Summers or Cyclops." Scott took a step forward. And Jean levitated a plate in the air for him to shoot with his eyes. A bunch of the new kids made noises of awe. I chuckled; he was such a show-off.  
  
"Dr. Hank McCoy or Beast" He just waved from his perch on an armoire. The kids just kind of looked at him, I suppose he would be scary looking to someone who didn't know him.  
  
"Ororo Monroe or Storm." Storm stepped forward, her eyes white and produced a lightning crack outside the window. I immediately felt bad for disrespecting her, I didn't mean to make her mad, I was trying to get Papa mad, I made a mental note to apologize profusely later.  
  
"Logan or Wolverine." Logan didn't move, he just stayed in his leaning position on the wall extending his claws briefly and then smiling at the eerie silence.  
  
"Remy LeBeau, or Gambit." Papa gave a charming smile and a dramatic bow then charged a couple cards and tossed them into a floating plate, smiling when they exploded upon impact.  
  
"Lucas Bishop" Bishop waved from his place beside Storm, his hand behind her, most likely on her ass. I shivered as he absorbed a blast from Scott. I saw Ororo tense, and I tensed with her, she wasn't so good with watching her husband get shot willingly.  
  
"Jubilation Lee, or Jubilee." Jubilee sent up a bunch of mini fireworks and I smiled at her, she tried to look so bored, when I could tell she was having way too much fun. She went back to Micheal's arms.  
  
"New the new additions to our staff this year.Rogue." I watched with a trembling sneer on my face. She just smiled shyly and went back to Papa's side. Explaining that her power was deadly. Wah wah wah.  
  
"Piotr Rasputin or Colossus." The freakishly tall man stepped forward and changed to solid metal. That was neat..  
  
"Kitty Pryde or Shadowcat." I watched as the small woman came through the wall. Through the wall, right through it. That was also neat.  
  
"Kurt Wagner or Nightcrawler." I heard the echoing 'bamf' again as he appeared hanging upside down from the rafters. He just waved and tried not to frighten the children.  
  
"And last but certainly not least.Bobby Drake or Iceman." I watched with a smile as Bobby transformed into solid ice and slid around the room on an iceslide that he made. I think he took the cake. Seeing him freeze up was more of a reminder than I needed that I was cold, freezing actually, I hadn't stopped shivering and it was turning into a whole body shake. I could feel a gaze on me and looked over to where everyone was standing and saw Papa look away quickly. Yeah that's right, you did this to me. Jerk face.  
  
The Professor concluded his speech and told everyone to meet up with their group leader to have their first session. I sat still, curled under Luke's jacket as everyone but Sean left. I looked up eventually, to find Hank, Ororo, Jean, Bishop, Scott and the Professor looking down at me.  
  
"Thank you Sean, you may go now." Scott said briefly. Sean looked at me worry, etched in his pretty-boy features and I nodded quickly, my way of assuring him that I'd be fine. As soon as he left my side a new wave of cold came about and I could almost feel my lips turn blue, I shut my eyes and bit my bottom lip, I would not give them the satisfaction of seeing me weak, I wouldn't. So I gave all of my energy to pretending I was fine, forgetting about my mind block. Remembering only once I felt a familiar presence in my head.  
  
"Is that what you think we're looking for?" the professor asked after a moment or two. I opened my eyes to look at him, tears welling in the corners as I tasted blood in my mouth. "Satisfaction?" a lump rose in my throat as I saw how much I had offended him by the look in his eyes. I looked up at Ororo to see her gaze of unflappable superiority.  
  
"I-I-I-..s-s-s-sorry 'R-rr-r-r-ro." I mumbled and then bit my tongue, that just didn't sound like a sentence. She simply nodded and left the room; I'd do better later. I would. I looked down at my trembling hands. Bishop followed her after a short glance at me. I felt the bracelets unlock and suddenly felt warm again. I let it soak in for a moment and then looked up at the stern faces of the Professor and Scott. "I know." I said before the lecture started.  
  
"You have no right to talk to anyone like that." Scott said. I just nodded, I knew that too. "I don't know what the hell happened while you were away, but now that you're back the same rules apply Kale. I was sure you knew better than that. For a minute I thought you were practically grown up. Apparently I was wrong. I don't' want you anywhere near your classes if you're going to act like that to your teachers. Do you understand me." I downcast my eyes and nodded, I couldn't argue with that. He walked out of the room, most likely silently congratulating himself on the good speech. I shed the jacket from my shoulders as I realized that it was making he uncomfortable.  
  
"I'd ask you for you're reasoning for this display of defiance, but I'm assuming that you're not too sure of it yourself?" Xavier asked. I looked up at him and shrugged. "You're too old to pout Kale." Damnit.  
  
"Jus'..jus' want'd t' hurt Papa." I said finally, well saying it out loud just made me sound like a horrible person.  
  
"And you thought by not wearing the bracelets, it would somehow hurt your father?" Hank asked, a perplexed look on his furry face.  
  
"Non, de fact dat I don' listen t' Papa no mo', dat would hurt." I explained. Papa always prided himself on the fact that he proved everyone wrong. He raised the almost perfect child. I wasn't too loud or obnoxious, and I listened when I had to. Everyone figured that I would turn out horrible with just Papa raising me, and I suppose I just proved them right. "Didn' mean t' cause a scene Monsieur." I said.  
  
"Actually I believe that's exactly what you planned on doing, embarrassing someone is only fun if it's done in front of a group am I correct?" Xavier said. Why was he always right? "Because I'm a genius."  
  
I had to laugh at that. "Won' happen 'gain." I said after my laughter faded as quickly as it came.  
  
"You're right it won't. I will not tolerate it. I tolerate a lot in this school, but complete disrespect of authority is one thing that I will not permit, no matter who it's from." He said a quick flash of anger appearing in his eyes. I nodded; defying him would be stupid. "Now if you would be so kind as to accompany Hank down to the med lab so he can run a few tests."  
  
I looked up, I did not want to go to the med lab, I had to go apologize to 'Ro. But seeing the look of absolute determination in the professors' eyes left no room for argument. So I stood and walked out of the room behind Hank, walking past Sean who was waiting outside of the room. He started to come after me but Professor stopped him and talked with him about something.  
  
"Why?" I asked in the elevator that took us downstairs. Hank looked at me and smiled his toothy smile.  
  
"Well young lady it seems that the power inhibitor bracelets, while taking away your powers are also taking away the one thing that's keeping you alive." He said. My confusion showed on my face. Hank smiled and laid a hand on my shoulder. " In theory my dear, your mutation is the only thing keeping you alive."  
  
Well I certainly wasn't expecting that.  
  
A/N: Alright you tell me what happens next 'cause I have no fuckin' clue. 


	26. Nightmares & Bandaids

As I lay motionless inside a random machine, I thought of the list of things I had to apologize for. I doubt that Ororo would be asleep by the time I was done here, but if she was.........well I wouldn't remember all of this tomorrow, I'd apologize for that as well. I closed my eyes and sighed, receiving a chuckle from Hank.  
  
"We're almost done milady." He said in his educated voice. I smiled, I had no idea what was going on, but I smiled.  
  
"'Dis count as de physical non?" I asked as I slid out of the circular machine. Hank laughed a hearty laugh. Every student was required to come down here at the start of the year and have a full physical.  
  
"We'll see." He said typing something into a computer. "Alright, that's all we'll go through tonight, but I expect to see you first thing in the morning, before classes."  
  
That was early. That was really early. I don't think he realized how early that was. Despite all of the aforementioned inner complaining, I agreed and hopped off the examination table. I walked straight up to the attic room that 'Ro and Bishop shared, taking a deep breath before knocking on the door. Bishop pulled the door open, his face turning stone-cold before opening the door slightly.  
  
"Like t' speak t' 'Ro, s'il vous plaît." I mumbled, not able to look him in the face. He opened the door wider so I could see 'Ro sitting on the window seat. He jerked his head towards her and I entered the room before he left it, slamming the door shut behind him. The slam of the door made me jump, but Ororo didn't even flinch, she simply looked over at me, in her calm regal manner. I walked over to her. "Came t' apol'gize." I said, she nodded and motioned for me to take a seat.  
  
"Sorry." I started. No excuses attached, just simply what I wanted to say. "Sorry dat I disrespect' you in fron' of 'veryone. Sorry dat I didn' listen t' you. Sorry der was a scene. Sorry ah made you angry. Sorry dat ah got cocky." I bit my bottom lip and tried to remember the rest of the list. "An' sorry dat ah came up so late." That was all I could remember. I looked at my hands, sitting in my lap for a minute, building up the courage to look her in the eyes. When I finally did, she nodded.  
  
"Thank you." She said. "Now if it's not too much trouble I would like to enquire as to why you thought it necessary to cause such a scene." I knew that was coming, not in all of those big words. But I knew it was coming. I took a deep breath.  
  
"T'ought dat if I didn' do what Papa tell me t', den Papa'd be hurt." I said, flinching as I said it out loud again. Ororo's eyes turned cold again and she nodded. "I didn' mean t' hurt you!" I said, as if it would change her attitude. "I didn' know dat you woul' get involved."  
  
Ororo laughed bitter, cynical laugh. "You thought I would let it come to a physical confrontation between you, my goddaughter and Remy, one of my closest friends, dare I say family?"  
  
Well when she put it like that I just sounded ridiculous. "I jus' t'oght dat 'Ro might by on dis side." I mumbled. She just smiled at me.  
  
"Child if you thought for one minute that my loyalty and love for you would outshine that of my love and loyalty to your father, then you are in for a rude awakening. While I do cherish our relationship and maintain that if you ever need anything at all, you come to me. My relationship with your father is a bond that nothing can nor will break, do you understand?" I nodded, damnit I hated when other people had a point. "Now I have sat with you father and let him explain his hurt and his worries about you, and I have enquired to his reasoning behind this shamble that you call a feud, now I am offering you the same. Why must you continue to hurt your father, your family?"  
  
I just shrugged and stood up. "Papa lied t' me."  
  
"We lied to you about the tooth fairy, does that mean you're going to stop talking to us?" Bishop asked from behind me, I didn't question when he got back to the room, he was sneaky.  
  
"De tooth fairy ain't real?" I asked in mock-horror. "Dats it, frien'ship ovah." I turned back to my godmother who was watching the exchange with mild amusement. "Sorry 'gain." I said and walked out of the room and up to my dorm.  
  
Opening the door I found Sean pacing in front of his bed. "You okay?" he asked as soon as I walked into the room.  
  
"Fine mon ami, no worries." I said and went to my drawers pulling out some pyjamas. Sean sat on his bed.  
  
"Who gave you that jacket?" he asked as I walked to our bathroom.  
  
"Luke, old frien'." I said.  
  
"You don't have to worry about me being a big ol' creep and watching you change." Sean said, I turned to him. "You're not my type."  
  
I laughed and rolled my eyes. "Merci, Sean sure know how t' make des filles melt non?" I said sarcastically. HE collapsed onto his bed laying on his back and putting his arms behind his head.  
  
"Girls? Who said anything about girls?" he asked. "Now Luke.........he's definitely my type." I cocked an eyebrow. He caught my eye and smiled. "Professor Xavier thought I should probably tell you........." I just nodded and continued into the bathroom to change. I walked back out and Sean had taken it upon himself to read a couple of my comics.  
  
"Dos ain't mine mon ami, so don' hurt 'em." I said; Bobby would kill me if his precious comics got hurt. Sean just looked over at me and raised an eyebrow. "Dey Bobby's, dey his chile or somet'in." I said with a grin.  
  
"So, what exactly did you do wrong? I mean besides the bracelet thing?" Sean asked putting the comic down carefully. I took a sharp intake of breath.  
  
"Disrespect Papa an' 'Ro, made de scene. Dey jus' figure dat since I been here for long time, dat I should have som' extra respect." I said. "Jus' havin' a l'il tantrum is all." I said grinning over at my roommate.  
  
"Alright, well listen if you need to talk, I'm right here y'know? I mean, we're roommates now, we gotta be honest right?" he said climbing under the covers of his bed. I nodded and flicked off the light.  
  
~~~~~****** It was cold, no, it was beyond cold, it was freezing. I could feel the cold blowing right through me. I saw people, lots of people, or maybe just a few, I wasn't sure, my eyelashes were frozen together. But I heard them, laughing, taunting, I couldn't even hear what they were saying, but I felt the words. They stung as much, if not more, than the cold. I then I felt someone step closer to me, I reached out, begging for help, but they maneuvered around my hands and stood in front of me. I watched as the hand came forward and lingered in front of my chest. I looked up and saw a smirk, before I felt my chest being ripped open, I screamed making the crowd laugh harder, looking down I saw the hand had pushed through my skin, through the bone and wrapped around my heart. I watched the dark red, almost black, liquid splatter against the blanket of snow, creating patterns for a moment before pooling together around my knees. I watched as my heart was wrenched from my body and thrown to the ground.  
  
*****~~~~~~~  
  
I opened my eyes with a start, immediately putting my hand over my heart. With a sigh I smiled, still in tact. I looked over at Sean, he was sleeping soundly, apparently I hadn't actually screamed, that was probably for the best. I sat up and looked down at my hands, which were still shaking, either from the cold or the straight fear. Why had it felt so real? I shook my head. Sleep just wasn't in the cards for me tonight, running my hands over my eyes I sighed. Looking over at Sean again, I stood and walked out of the dorm room, and down into the kitchen.  
  
I opened the fridge door and searched for something, anything really. I ran my hand across the back of my neck, across the sensitive area where my tattoo was printed, wiping the miniature amount of sweat which had gathered over the tattoo.  
  
"Not many kids your age have the guts t' get somethin' permanent like that." A voice said from behind me. I didn't have to turn around to recognize the growl. I grabbed a bottle of Pepsi and a beer before turning around, sitting at the kitchen table across from Logan.  
  
"Don' Logan evah sleep?" I asked sliding the beer across the table to him. He caught it and popped it open.  
  
"Could ask you the same thing kid." He said. I nodded, indeed he could.  
  
"Jus' don' feel like sleepin'." I said. I caught his gaze and held it. "What 'bout you?"  
  
"Don' need t' sleep." He said calmly before breaking the gaze the take a swig of beer. I nodded. "So nightmares huh?"  
  
My eyes snapped up to meet his again. "Wha'?"  
  
He chuckled, the laugh coming out like a small growl. "You're talkin' t' the king of nightmares. I could smell your fear soon as you walked int' tha room."  
  
"An' whats t' say dat I'm just 'fraid of you?" I asked picking at the label of the Pepsi. I hated feeling like a scared kid, especially in front of Logan.  
  
"Yeh didn' know I was here, that's why. Ain't nothin' t' be ashamed of kid, we all get nightmares." Logan said. Was Logan being nice to me? What the hell?  
  
"But yo' nightmares are legendaire. De nightmares I have, dey ain' even mine." I said looking up at him.  
  
"Legendary huh?" he said with a cocky grin.  
  
"Oui, 'vryone know not t' go near yo' room when you have de nightmares." I said softly.  
  
"With good reason, don' really feel like rippin' apart some kid for bein' curious." He said with a grunt. I just nodded. He finished off his beer with a final gulp and I stood to get him another one from the fridge. "Y'know kid, you ain' half bad." He said as I slid his second beer across the table. I just looked at him.  
  
"Not many people that would stand up to 'Ro." He said.  
  
"Wen' crawlin' back t' 'pologize." I said with a grin.  
  
"See that was the smart thing t' do. We don' need an angry Storm 'round here." He said with a grin, cracking another beer. "I hear you're in my class this year."  
  
I nodded. Self-defense/ martial arts; got to love that class, you got to hit stuff.  
  
"Should be good." He said. Small talk obviously wasn't his forte. "Anyway, get t' bed kid, I'll see ya in class tomorrow."  
  
He stood and walked out of the kitchen, leaving me alone with my thoughts. Which can be a dangerous place if you're not careful. I sat at the kitchen table, glancing at the clock every once in a while, I went through all of the Pepsi in the fridge, I'd blame it on Bobby later, he wouldn't mind. I checked the clock again, 5:24. I sighed and walked back up into my dorm, grabbing some clothes to get changed.  
  
Breakfast was at 7 and Hank wanted me down in the lab before breakfast. I changed in the bathroom and clipped my hair back, my tattoo exposed, and walked into the room. Sean was sitting up in his bed.  
  
"You want me to walk you down?" he asked rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. I shook my head.  
  
"Non mon ami, I go alone." I said and walked out the door after throwing my pajamas on the bed. I walked to the elevator and it opened, apparently the professor knew I was coming. I got in and let it take me downstairs. The door slid open and I saw Hank and the professor, I put my grin back in place and skipped into the room.  
  
"Good morning Kaley, I trust you slept well?" the professor asked, I just smiled at him. He didn't have to worry about me, he could worry about other things, sleep was a privilege and one that I didn't need to indulge in. I sat up on the examination table and waited for something to happen. "Hank and I have gone over the results of your tests and it seems that Hanks theory is correct, if your powers were to be taken away, your body temperature would drop so drastically that it would indeed find yourself unable to function."  
  
"Well dat ain't good." I said with a grin. The professor attempted to suppress a laugh.  
  
"No, no it's not." He said. "But what this means Kale, is that you have to be the epitome of responsibility. Your powers are linked to your temper, so we can't have you getting angry over stupid little things." I nodded, I could have recited what was coming next. "No playing around, we don't know what you are capable of yet. No showing off, or bragging that you don't have to wear the inhibitor bracelets, do I make myself clear?"  
  
"Oui Monsieur." I said with a nod.  
  
"If you could extend your arm milady." Hank requested. I looked at him with confusion but did as I was asked. He wrapped an elastic around my upper arm and grabbed a syringe from the table. I pulled my arm away. I didn't like needles.  
  
"what dat for?" I asked, my voice full of suspicion.  
  
"Blood work Kale. Tattoos aren't the safest thing in the world." The professor said in a tone of voice that suggested he did not approve.  
  
"'Tis safe." I said holding my arm close to me. I didn't like needles. "Nancy made sure." The professor waited expectantly to hear the rest of the story. "I got dis two three days ago, an' on de first day Nancy healed it. Kale made sure de needle was safe."  
  
"It's just a safety precaution Kale." Hank said. I looked from his eyes to the needle and back again. I shook my head. No needles.  
  
"Would you like me to get someone down here?" Hank asked. I bit my lip and nodded. "I'll call Remy........."  
  
"Non!" I said, almost too quickly. "Bobby." I stated. Hank nodded and a few minutes later Bobby came flying through the door.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked, concern flooding his normally bright blue eyes. HE looked from me, holding my arm against my chest to the syringe on the medical tray and then back at me. "You don't like needles?" I shook my head adamantly. He came over and sat next to me, taking my other hand. "It's okay smallpint. It won't hurt at all I promise."  
  
I buried my head in Bobby's shoulder and took a deep breath as Hank extended my arm. I squeezed my eyes shut as I felt the needle hit my arm. A single tear leaked onto Bobby's shirt and then it was over.  
  
With a Powerpuff Girl band-aid I was sent back upstairs with Bobby. Hank followed close behind and when we got to the kitchen I saw Papa pull Hank aside. Bobby put a bowl of cereal in front of me and I just stared at it, until it got soggy. I hated needles.  
  
~~~~~~~~~***********~~~~~~~~~******  
  
A/N: Review now. 


	27. Team

Bobby walked Sean and me to our first class. Sean walked in and claimed a lab table for us and I was about to follow when Bobby grabbed my shoulder.  
  
"You okay?" he asked, his eye dark with concern. I nodded with a small smile. He let out a long breath and nodded. "You need anything, anything at all today, just get Charlie to find me okay?"  
  
I wrapped him in a hug. "Merci." I mumbled into his shoulder.  
  
"No problem kiddo, I know this isn't easy for you." I rolled my eyes at him; he had no idea. I walked into the class that Hank taught and sat beside Sean.  
  
I raised my hand during roll call and tried to ignore the whisper of rumors that were flying around the class as my last name was revealed. Sean just smiled at me and Luke looked across the aisle to nod at me. I smiled at both of them as genuinely as I could.  
  
As we went over the curriculum for this year Sean leant over.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked.  
  
"Be lot better when people stop askin' dat." I said taking down the notes on the whiteboard.  
  
"Noted." He said and went back to writing.  
  
"Fine, mon ami, Kale's fine." I said reassuring him. Sean just took my hand and squeezed it eliciting a growl from next to me. I looked over at Luke and raised an eyebrow. If he thought he still had some claim over me he was in for a pretty rough surprise.  
  
Halfway through the class I put my head on Sean's shoulder, it was surprisingly comfortable, and I watched Hank write on the board, his massive furry form blocking everyone's view. He rambled on about something I had no intention of learning until the bell ripped through my daze. Sean shrugged his shoulder and I moved, grabbing my books and stood, waiting for him to join me. He walked over and put his arm around my shoulder and we walked together to History, 'Ro's class.  
  
"So are you gonna tell me what happened this morning or am I supposed to guess?" he asked as we walked down the corridor amongst the other students.  
  
"De powers keepin' Kale alive." I said with a shrug.  
  
"And somehow that sent Bobby away from breakfast like a bat outta hell?" he asked raising an eyebrow. I rubbed the crease of my elbow subconsciously.  
  
"Needle." I said looking down. Stupid weaknesses. I looked up at him to find him waiting for a decent explanation. "Don' like needles."  
  
"But why?" he asked. I turned so he could see the back of my neck and he rubbed his thumb across it. "Woah.........what does it mean?"  
  
"Fire." I answered as we stepped into 'Ro's classroom. Unlike the other kids I wasn't stupid enough to get comfortable, I just stood at the back of the class and waited until the second bell rang. Once it did Ororo looked up from her desk and read out the partners for the class. I sat down next to Luke and opened my binder, waiting the first day of school handout.  
  
"Can I talk to you later?" Luke whispered, the wrath of Ororo was not one that was looked forward to. I just looked at him and rolled my eyes.  
  
"Seem t' be talkin' righ' now." I said, not bothering to lower my tone, Ororo wasn't stupid. I knew she could hear both of us. Luke hissed at me in order to quiet me and once again I rolled my eyes at him.  
  
"Ms. LeBeau........." Ororo said turning around. "You are wanted in the foyer, I suggest you go." She said with a grin as she found me glaring at Luke. Boys were so stupid. I gathered my stuff and walked down to the foyer. I found Jean-Luc standing with Papa and Rogue. I stiffened but walked towards my grandfather anyway.  
  
"Leavin' so soon?" I asked with a big smile. He turned around and nodded slowly.  
  
"Got t'ings t' do home in N'Awlins chile." He said. I just nodded and gave him a hug. It was the first hug I'd gotten from my family in what seemed like a long time. "Kale gon' come visit?"  
  
"Coun' on it." I said pulling out of the hug. "Gotta give Jean-Luc a chance t' win back yo' money non?" I said with a cocky grin. He hugged me again and I watched him walk out the door. Which left the three of us alone in an awkward silence. I cleared my throat, I could be an adult.........well I could try.  
  
"Kale gon' drop by de house, get a few t'ings, dat okay?" I asked in a softer voice than I would have liked. Papa just nodded. "An' I apologize fo' de display at de meetin'."  
  
"It's okay shugah." Rogue said dismissing it with a wave of her gloved hand.  
  
"Kale wasn' talkin' t' you." I said with venom in my voice. I glared at her. Rogue just looked down and Papa had a sinister smile on his face. Wrapping his arm around Rogues waist he led her away, leaving me alone. The bell rang and the hallways were full of people mingling on their break I looked over to see Sean and Luke both walking over to me.  
  
"Is everything okay?" Sean asked concern filling his pretty green eyes. I shook me head.  
  
"Non chere, Jean-Luc jus' left is all." I said. He wrapped me in a hug. "Sean worry too much." I said with a smile, he grinned and kissed my forehead. Luke cleared his throat and I pulled away from Sean to look at him.  
  
"A minute Kaley?" he asked, his hands shoved in his pockets, glaring at Sean as if he were the anti-Christ. I nodded. And walked over to him, we walked a few steps away and I leant against the wall. I waited for him to start. "Who the hell is that?" he asked pointing over to Sean who was watching the entire exchange with amusement playing across his face.  
  
"Dat be Sean, new roommate." I said with a grin. I watched the anger grow in his eyes. "It ain' yo' concern." I said, getting annoyed of his proverbial claim over me.  
  
"Are you two together?" he asked moving a bit closer. I cracked my neck.  
  
"Still none y' bus'ness." I said meeting his glare with my own. I could see him clenching his fists the way he does when he's angry.  
  
"Are you two together?" he asked again through clenched teeth. He picked a bad day to piss me off.  
  
"Kale don' know who de fuck you t'ink you are mon ami, but whatever animalistic hold Luke tink he has over Kale, don' exist. You don' get t' tell me what t' do, never did. Why don' you go see how de girlfriend is holdin' up?" I asked and began to walk away. He grabbed my arm and pulled me back. "Get yo' hand off my arm." I said calmly.  
  
"You don't know him Kale!" he said I looked into his eyes and saw them screaming 'MINE' and glared harder.  
  
"Get de hand off me." I said again. I was trying to hold in my anger, who the hell was he to talk to me like this.  
  
"Let her go Luke." A gruff voice came from beside us; neither of us broke the glare.  
  
"This isn't your business dad." He growled. I heard Logan chuckle and then saw him grab Lukes arm that was holding onto me.  
  
"Let her go before I break it off." He said in a voice that left no room for arguments. Luke let go off my arm and Logan stepped between us. "Walk away before you do somethin' yer gonna regret."  
  
Luke growled but turned on his heel and left, we watched him walk away and then Logan turned to me.  
  
"Merci monsieur, but Kale was fine." I said down casting my eyes.  
  
"I know you were kid, but I wasn't sure about Luke." He said and walked away, letting Sean come over.  
  
"What the hell was that?" he asked. I shook my head, it was a story for another time. He just put his arm on my shoulders and walked to English in the Professors office. We walked in and sat down, he immediately looked at me, and I felt him searching my thoughts.  
  
The bell rang ending the break and the 12 kids in my grade filed into the room. Luke was wise enough to sit far away from me on another couch.  
  
"Something is rotten in the state of Denmark." He stated. "Who knows what it's from?"  
  
"Hamlet." I said finding my voice. "Act 1, scene 4."  
  
"Very good Kale." He said and proceeded to ramble on about the Shakespearean play, that I had read in my spare time this summer. And I proceeded to ignore him; instead thinking about the current situation I put myself in.  
  
It turned out that my entire life had been completely wrecked, and I chose to place the blame on Rogue. It was fine until she came into our lives.  
  
((((That's not fair Kale. )))) The professor sent to me I looked up and found him still talking about Shakespeare.  
  
(((( Not fair, but true. )))) I sent back he paused and shook his head at me before continuing. Apparently he didn't enjoy my attitude. I made a list in my head of all the things that had changed since Rogue came back. The cons definitely outweighed the pros. The bell rang, letting us out for lunch and I lingered behind the group to talk to the professor.  
  
"Professor won' make her leave?" I half asked half pleaded. He shook his head.  
  
"No, I will not ask her to leave. Rogue was also part of this family and so she will stay." He said calmly, I didn't expect anything else, I was hoping but deep down inside I knew the answer. She was more of this family than I was. I nodded and walked out.  
  
"Where are you going to eat smallpint?" Bobby asked running into me. I smiled.  
  
"Wit' de students." I said and he nodded.  
  
"Grocery shopping tonight?" he asked and I nodded. He ran towards the food and I walked up the stairs towards the dorms.  
  
"You aren't eating with the students?" Sean asked on his way past I shook my head and he shrugged and carried on. I walked up to my dorm and sat on the bed, picking up a deck of cards. I wasn't hungry, in fact the thought of food kind of made me sick. I played solitaire for a while until there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Oui?" I asked the closed door. It opened revealing my godmother.  
  
"You eat fast." She commented. I shrugged. A shrug didn't say anything. Therefore I wasn't a liar. She handed me a couple papers. "We wouldn't want to have you fall behind already."  
  
I grinned and looked over the papers.  
  
"I was asked to inquire whether you would like a new partner." She said. I motioned for her to sit down, she sat on the edge of the uncomfortable dorm bed.  
  
"Non, we be fine." I said. "'Ro.........Papa okay?"  
  
She gave me a sympathetic smile and brushed a stray hair off my face. "No. No he's not."  
  
I nodded, I figured that would be the answer. "'Ro.........you wan' Rouge t' stay?" I really didn't want to know either way, but I missed talking to my godmother, she always gave the good advice.  
  
"Yes I do. I know it seems that she ruined everything for you, but she makes Remy happy and that's all I want for him." She said. My shoulders slumped down. It seemed everyone was on her side, and that wasn't fair.  
  
"Ro t'ink Kale should apologize t' Papa?" I asked tears filling my eyes. I missed Papa; more than anything I just wanted to hear him laugh, see him smile at me. Why the hell was I so emotional right now? This didn't make sense.  
  
"I think you should do what you believe is right." She said before standing and leaving me alone in my room. I flopped down onto the uncomfortable bed and stared at the ceiling until lunch was over and the warning bell rang.  
  
I met Sean in front of our next class where he was standing with a couple girls.He smiled as I approached.  
  
"Hey how was lunch?" he asked. Once again I shrugged, shrugs held no commitment whatsoever. He just put his arm around my shoulder and we walked into Jeans class. We sat at the same table, knowing full-well that she'd let us sit wherever, once again I did not fail to notice that Luke sat away from me. Jean used her telekinesis to hand out review packages, which we spent the day working on. Scott came to visit halfway through class, like he usually did. Predictable.  
  
(((( you say that like a bad thing Kaley.)))) Jean said smiling over at me. I shrugged. (((( Maybe t'is )))) I said teasing her right back. She just rolled her eyes at me. Soon after the bell rang, releasing us to our next class. Walking the opposite way form the students I walked from the building.  
  
I walked down and outside to the small clearing where Logan was waiting. I had seen the sign on the door on my way to the foyer. Bowing, I walked into the clearing and sat cross-legged in front of him.  
  
Slowly the rest of the class came and did the same thing, except for a few newcomers. I'm sure he would explain it to them later.  
  
"If yeh don' know what class this is yeh jus' failed." Logan said standing in front of the group. He crossed his arms in front of his bare chest. "Now fer the rest o yeh, this is a martial arts class. But don' think that yer gonna be beating the livin' shit outta things all day. The key to marital arts is control........." He gave the same speech he did every year and proceeded to teach us the basics of meditating. "Now yer gonna know better than t' wear jeans t' this class aren't yeh?"  
  
"Yes Sensei." The class responded as a whole. He grunted a response before letting us go early. He did that a lot, he was an awesome teacher. I backed out of the clearing, bowing before I left along with a few kids who had been in this class before. Sean caught up with me after.  
  
"Was I supposed to bow?" he asked. I laughed and nodded as we headed towards our next class. "Well shit, way to tell me!" I laughed and gave him a hug as we were walking.  
  
"Mon ami, you are very huggable." I said. He laughed at me and hugged me back as we walked towards the school. We walked into the class and sat next to each other in the circle of chairs. Soon the chairs were all filled and all of a sudden, in a cloud of smoke our teacher appeared.  
  
"Boo." He exclaimed with a shy grin on his face. The few students in the room laughed. "My name for dose of you who don' know, Is Kurt Vagner. An' I am hier to teach you to be a team. Each gruppe hat a team. Teams much like das X-men. Dese will be your teammates."  
  
I'd forgotten that we were old enough to become teams this year. A pang of sorrow pierced my heart, I had always thought I would have been in Papa's team. Looking down I throw the thoughts from my head. Kurt continued to explain about how this would work. Each team has three adult advisors. Kurt would be our head advisor. He talked about trust and how it would be crucial in maintaining enough trust to keep our team together.  
  
"Today ve vill, go 'round das klasse and tell each o'ser vat ve can do." He said. "I am vat dey call a teleporter." He said and with a 'bamf' he was gone, reappearing on the ceiling. "I vas also in a circus for many years, so I am acrobatic."  
  
He flipped back down and motioned for the girl on his right to begin. I leant back and waited, this was going to be a long class.  
  
~~~~******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~********** A/N: I know I know, crappy place to end it right? Yeah well shutup, I have to come up with like 5 more original characters....well more than that but still! It's rough and I'm a perfectionist sometimes. So Review now I'll get working on the next chapter. 


	28. Nightly Ritual

We sat around in a circle waiting for the first girl to speak. I took her silence as an opportunity to look around the room. The boys outnumbered the girls 4 to 3. I watched as the girl to my right chewed on her side-lip ring. I grinned, our team looked cool.  
  
"Start vith your name........." Kurt prompted, the girl gave him a small smile.  
  
"My name is Katherine, people call me Kat." She grinned looking up, it was the first time I caught her cat-like eyes. "I have the ability to turn into a panther at will." She shrugged and motioned to her inhibitor bracelets.  
  
"Oh!" Kurt exclaimed startling most of us. "Please, please feel free to take off de bracelets."  
  
Everyone gave a sigh of relief and took off their bracelets. Kat smiled and slowly turned into a panther, a big one. In fact it was bordering massive. She stretched and then morphed, turned.........I don't know what the right word is.........back with a smile. We all turned to the girl next to her.  
  
"Alexandria." She stated smoothly. "I control electricity." She said as if it was nothing, we all waited until she rolled her eyes and put her hands together, before pulling them apart revealing lines of what looked like electric current. With a flick of her wrist they disappeared and everyone turned to look at me.  
  
"Kale." I said, leaving my last name out of it. "Kale controls fire." I said making a small fireball roll around my hand, I like doing it; it was fun. I turned to look at Sean who grinned back at me.  
  
"My name's Sean." He said not moving. "Um, I can control people emotions and apparently I'm telepathic, I didn't know that." We all chuckled. "I'm uh, not gonna do a little demo, considering I don't' know what I'm doing." That's when I noticed he was still wearing his bracelets. The kid next to him shifted uncomfortably under our stares.  
  
"I'm Noah." He said pushing up his sleeves. "I um.........I'm basically a human Internet, my mind just takes things in and stores them, I can learn pretty much anything." He said a blush rising in his cheeks beneath his thick- framed glasses. "I don't know how I would demonstrate that."  
  
He looked down at his feet and we all looked next to him.  
  
"I'm Austin." He said with a huge smile that made everyone in the room smile with him. "I can fly." Well that was pretty simple. He could fly. I waited, there was always more, it was never that easy. "In theory I have all the attributes of a hawk. Or eagle or something, I can fly, hunt, see things pretty damn well, I have good hearing, you know all that good stuff." He just smiled again and everyone smiled with him.  
  
We turned to the last kid in the circle who just looked back at us as he slowly disappeared. How awkward.  
  
"My name is Montaro." He said and then appeared again as if nothing had happened. We were definitely a sweet team. We all turned to Kurt who was smiling his toothy grin. Just then the door burst open and Logan and Jubilee waltzed in. I smiled, our team was going to kick ass.  
  
"This is Logan, I'm Jubilee, sorry we're late." She said crossing her arms in front of her chest. Logan stood beside her in the exact same position and we sat in silence waiting for something to happen. When it didn't Austin stood.  
  
"I'm Austin." He said shaking both of their hands. "This here is Kat, Alexandria, Kale, Sean, Noah and Montaro." I smiled at him, Austin seemed like a pretty cool kid.  
  
"Well now that we know yer names, yer dismissed fer the day, I hafta talk to the elf." Logan grunted and we all filed out of the room.  
  
"I wonder if that guy ever smiles." Alexandria said as we walked towards the dorms.  
  
"Rarely mon ami." I said grinning at her.  
  
"So what now?" Sean asked as the 7 of us walked together. We all looked at one another.  
  
"Kale wouldn' turn down a game of pool." I said raising an eyebrow at Sean. He nodded and our little team turned towards the games room. It was in the middle of the game that Sean realized that he was being played and decided to tackle me.  
  
"You didn't say you knew how to play!" he said as our team laughed behind us.  
  
"Didn' ask mon ami." I said with my trademark grin in place. He punched me in the shoulder and then helped me up.  
  
"Hey smallpint!" Bobby said running into the room, screeching to a halt behind me. I laughed at him.  
  
"Trouble again mon ami?" I asked, before he could answer Bishop walked in. Seeing Bobby behind me, he stalked over.  
  
"Kale, I suggest you duck while I pummel Mr. Drake." He said. I ducked and Bishop picked Bobby up by the collar of the shirt.  
  
"Aw c'mon Bish, you can't tell me that you didn't miss me!" Bobby said, half-pleading with the mountain of a man in front of him. Bishop lowered him to the ground and stalked back out of the room without another word. I looked to Bobby for an explanation who just shrugged with a grin on his face. "So grocery shopping?" he asked. I nodded. "Let's go now before supper, it'll be fun!"  
  
"If anyone lookin' fo me........."I trailed off and Sean nodded. And I walked out with Bobby, who produced some keys from somewhere. I raised my eyebrow at him again. Eh grinned devilishly and in watched as the lights on Scott's brand new SUV lit up. "Gon' get us killed mon ami."  
  
Bobby just laughed and we sped off to the grocery store. Bobby had made a map. He had made a map of the grocery store. A normal person might have made a list, but no.........Bobby made a map. Complete with a pirate-shopping cart containing a picture of the two of us. And according to the map we started with junk food. Although it was in the middle of the grocery store and it made more sense to go from one side to the other, I did not question the integrity of the map. So we started with a shopping cart. 6 cases of pop and 20 bags of assorted snacks later, he sent me for a new cart. Next we went to cereal and breakfast food, Kool-aid, rice, and such things filled up another cart. Then we went to vegetables and meat, two more carts down. And finally frozen things, Popsicles, ice cream, all essentials I assure.  
  
The cashier looked at the amount of food in the 6 carts that we were pulling and called for backup. While they rang everything through I turned to Bobby.  
  
"Could Bobby come an' get Kale's t'ings later? From de house........." I said trailing off, I figured he would, he never let me down.  
  
"Um, I'd rather not kiddo." He said smiling over at me. My eyes snapped up to his. What? No! he had to come with me! He had to have my back, SOMEONE had to have my back.  
  
"Wha?" I asked, my eyes filling with a mixture of fear and confusion. He just put his and on the back of my neck. He smiled and paid the girls.  
  
"I really don't want to get in the middle of that whole debacle." He said with another strained smile. I bit my tongue as the two of us, along with a bunch of workers walked the groceries to the SUV. Bobby thanked them and gave them each a tip and then we stood in silence loading the bags into the back of the SUV. I got into the passenger seat and waited until Bobby was belted in before talking again.  
  
"Why not?" I asked finally. Bobby just sighed and started the engine.  
  
"Because smallpint, I don't. I know you don't understand this but Rogue been my friend for years, decades.........well you get the point. And I don't want to choose sides, so instead of choosing sides I'm just going to stay out of it from now on." He said as we drove towards home. If he wasn't choosing sides, why did I feel so abandoned? He looked over at me and just nodded, looking down at my hands. After a few minutes of awkward silence he muttered an obscenity and pulled onto the shoulder of the road. Hitting the hazards, he took off his seatbelt and turned to me.  
  
"Are you ever going to listen to her?" he asked. I looked up at him, was he serious?  
  
"Tried dat mon ami, jus' made t'ings worse non?" I said. Bobby ran his hands over his face, fighting the internal battle that was trying to tell him to stay out of it. I just waited and finally he looked up at me again.  
  
"If you would just listen to her........." Bobby began but I cut him off.  
  
"Don' need t' talk to her; she de reason everyt'in wen' wrong. She de reason dat Papa isn' talkin' t' me!" I said, trying to explain it to him. I never thought I would have to explain myself to Bobby, I thought he was just cool enough to let it be.  
  
"No Kale!" Bobby yelled, slamming his fist down onto the console. I jumped a bit; Bobby had never ever yelled at me. "She ISN'T the reason everything went wrong! Remy isn't talking to you because YOU left! Not because she came!" Anger knitted his brow and I nodded; I now knew where his loyalties lay. He took a deep breath and then started to apologize but I held up my hand to stop him. "I didn't mean........." he sputtered before stopping.  
  
"Bobby never say anyt'in' he don' mean." I said with a bitter grin. "Seems t' me dat you already chose sides hieh?" I gave a bitter chuckle. "An' t' t'ink Kale t'ought she had a frien'." I said and then nodded and turned to face the front. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Bobby's horror stricken face and grinned to myself. Good. He could hurt; he deserved it.  
  
"I am your friend Kale, that's why I'm trying to explain what you're doing is wrong. You haven't even given her a chance to explain what you saw; you haven't given her a chance to explain anything. And this thing with your dad.........it's probably the most childish fight between adults I've ever seen." He said, when I didn't respond he just sighed and turned back to the wheel, we continued in silence. Fuck him, I didn't need a preacher.  
  
When we got to the mansion I got out without a word, carried all the groceries I could, dumped them in the kitchen, where dinner was being prepared and then walked up to my room, ignoring everyone who said anything to me.  
  
"I take it groceries wasn't as fun as you thought it would be?" Sean asked as I stalked into the room and pummeled my pillow. I glared at him and he held his hands up in defeat. "You wanna talk about it?"  
  
"Non." I stated. He just nodded.  
  
"You coming down for food?" he asked cautiously. I shook my head and he shrugged and left the room, shutting the door behind him.  
  
God dammit! Why the hell did everyone seem to get pissed off at me? Sitting up I ran my hand over my face and looked out the window. Perfect view of my old house, how convenient. I swung my legs off the side of the bed and put my head in my hands. Fine, I guess I would just have to do this alone. With a sigh I stood and walked downstairs and out the back door, walking towards the house that I used to call home. I stood on the stoop where Papa and I used to sit and watch the stars and knocked twice.  
  
The door swung open and Papa's smile faded into a rock hard emotionless expression I'd only see him use against people he hated. He stepped aside and without another word I walked upstairs to my room, grabbing my backpack from under my bed I shoved a bunch of clothes inside. I looked around my room, there was nothing in here I desperately needed, grabbing a bunch of hair supplies I put my backpack on my back and walked over to my guitar, putting it in it's case, picked it up in one hand, my amp in the other and turned to find Papa's slender form leaning in the doorway. We held eye contact until I looked away, tears welling in my eyes. It wasn't fair that he could be mad at me. It just wasn't.  
  
"Dat all you need?" he asked, his voice cold as ice. I looked up at him and nodded again and he moved away from the door letting me pass. I walked down the stairs to see the door swing open and Bobby and Rogue walk in together laughing. They both stopped abruptly seeing me at the bottom of the staircase. Rogue sidestepped away from the door but Bobby stood in front of me, sputtering for an excuse I just gave him a hatefilled look.  
  
"Don' owe strangers excuses." I said and pushed past him, feeling his shoulders slump from beside me. Damn right, he hurt me I hurt him, that's the way I operated. I heard Rogue call my name but I kept walking, like I wanted to deal with her right now. I shifted my backpack onto my shoulder and stopped waiting for her to catch up with me. When she did she came and stood in front of me. I stood in a stoic silence and waited for her to say something.  
  
"Ya can't treat people like that!" she said, a hurt in her eyes. I just chuckled bitterly and walked by her towards the mansion. "Ah'm not kiddin' you shugah, you're gonna realize that actions have reprucussions, ya need t' stop actin' like a chile."  
  
With a shake of my head I made my way back to the mansion and upstairs into the dorms. I threw my bag on the bed and set my guitar and amp down. Sean looked up from his book and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Any chance dat you know where Scott is mon ami?" I asked. His eyes filled with confusion and I smiled. "Monsieur Summers." I clarified for him. He shrugged.  
  
"Haven't seen him since supper." He said. "Why?"  
  
"Gotta debt t' pay." I said with a forced smile before walking down to the kitchen, where I found him and Jean mid lip-lock over the dishes. "Now t'ink of all de children dat coulda walked in on dis." I said leaning in the doorway. They both jumped and turned to me, Scott turning bright red and Jean just glaring at me playfully.  
  
"Can I help you Kale?' Scott asked, after clearing his throat.  
  
"Owe you hours in de Danger Room, thought dat we could head over." I said, trying not to let it show that I just really wanted to burn something. Something big. Something big that looked like Rogue. Or maybe just Rogue.  
  
"I'll meet you there in ten." He said and I grinned and walked out of the room. Heading down to the metallic hallway I met Logan walking out of the room.  
  
"You supposed to be down here young blood?" he asked raising an eyebrow. I nodded.  
  
"Sessions wit' Scott." I said. Logan just nodded and continued on his way. I sat in front of the doors until Scott trotted down the hallway and pushed in the access codes. I walked into the middle of the room and stretched out my arms, Scott called out a simulation and I set myself in the ready position.  
  
Two hours later Scott called it quits, despite my protests.  
  
"Kale it's 8, we both have floor meetings." He said, successfully halting my complaints. I nodded and walked back up to the dorms and changed before Sean and I walked to the floor meeting with Kurt.  
  
We were the oldest people on our floor. We played Clue for an hour before Kurt let us go, since the younger kids had to be in bed.  
  
"You wanna go see what's happening in the game room?" Sean asked slinging his arm around my aching shoulders, I shrugged and let him lead me to the game room where the older kids were all watching the O.C. I rolled my eyes and sat down by a table and began to play solitaire. Luke came over and sat across from me.  
  
"Where's de wife?" I asked, not looking up from my card game. He growled slightly.  
  
"None of your business." He said and ssat across from me, elbows on his knees, staring at me. Finally I sighed and looked up at him. "What's the deal with you and the new kid?"  
  
"None yo' business." I stated and with another growl he stalked back to the television. I heard the chatter die down as a couple of the teachers walked in. Smiling to myself I kept playing. It amused me how the kids were afraid of the teachers, maybe it was because I had lived here my entire life but they just didn't seem that scary unless you pissed them off and I should know, I did that a lot.  
  
Jubilee came and hit me in the shoulder, I turned to look at her. "Let's walk." She stated. I shrugged and packed up my cards and followed her out onto the patio beside the pool. She sat in her regular lawn-chair.  
  
"I hear you and Bobby got into a little spat." She stated bluntly. I smiled, I loved Jubilee to death, partially because she was honest.  
  
"News travels fast non?" I said with a grin, stretching out on my lawn chair and looking up at the dark sky.  
  
"In a house full of telepaths? You know it." She said with a smile. "So what? You guys aren't talking anymore? Friendship over?" I shrugged.  
  
"Bobby picked a side." I said. How else was I going to explain the betrayal that a felt when Bobby had decided to leave me alone. Jubilee just sighed at me.  
  
"God it's like we're in some sort of dodgeball tournament." She stated. WE sat in silence staring at the sky for a few moments. "Everyone chooses a side sometimes."  
  
"Oui, jus' dat........." I stopped myself. Staring at a certain star I tried to forget the conversation, which was hard since Jubilee began poking me repeatedly in the shoulder. "Jus' dat, it seem like everyone is choosin' de other side."  
  
"So you're pouting and picking fights?" Jubilee asked with her perfected scoff. I turned and looked at her. "Come on Kaley, you gotta grow up. Nobody is going to pick sides until you make them. So, do us all a favor and don't make us okay?"  
  
I shrugged and let her continue.  
  
"Stop acting like a spoiled little kid okay?" she said in the nicest voice she could manage. I just shrugged again and let her walk back inside, Sean replaced her soon after.  
  
"Lights out in ten. You comin' up?" he asked attempting to find what was fascinating me in the sky.  
  
"Gon' sleep out here tonight chere." I said and smiled at him. EH just looked at me like I was nuts and went back inside regardless. I waited a few minutes until the stars didn't interest me anymore and went into the kitchen, grabbing a Pepsi and a beer I sat down at the kitchen table.  
  
A few minutes later Logan walked in and chuckled. "What're you tryin' t' do kid? Turn this into some nightly ritual?"  
  
I smiled genuinely for the first time that day and nodded.  
  
"Heard you were scrappin' with the Popsicle." He said cracking open his Molson. I rolled my eyes, making him chuckle again. "An' I take it you already got at least one lecture?"  
  
I grinned at him. "Somethin' like dat."  
  
"Sometimes yeh jus' wish that everyone would mind they're own damn business." Logan said and I nodded. "Mind you, there hasn' been this much damn drama 'round here in a while."  
  
I had to laugh at that, it was probably true; I was indeed stirring up the pot a bit. I stood and got him another beer as he finished his in another gulp. He grunted his appreciation. We sat in silence through my second Pepsi and his third beer before he stood to leave.  
  
"Logan not gon' tell me t' grow up an' stop actin' like a chile?" I asked as he turned to leave. HE turned around an looked at me.  
  
"Why would I tell a wolf to stop howlin'?" he said and left before I could respond. 


	29. Introductions

I sat staring at the side of the Pepsi can for most of the night that I can remember, before I knew it the sun was coming up, and that meant that someone would inevitably come into the kitchen. So I headed upstairs and grabbed some clothes before heading into the shower.  
  
When I came back out Sean was just sitting up.  
  
"How the hell are you up so damn early?" he asked glaring at me through half lidded eyes. I just smiled and shrugged. I flopped down on my bed, and flicked on the lamp on the bedside table. "Anything to do with a scary, yet gorgeous stalker you seem to have acquired?" Sean asked rolling onto his side. I laughed at his comical, yet accurate, description and shook my head.  
  
"Non mon ami, Luke ain' nothin' t' worry 'bout." I said with a grin. He just looked at me and rubbed the inhibitors on his wrists.  
  
"If I took these off, I would know everything that you didn't want me to know." He stated. I shook my head at him.  
  
"Non mon ami, You couldn' read dis mind. Too many shields." I said tapping my temple. He just shrugged.  
  
"Well, it's not like I know what I'm doing anyway." He mumbled. I was about to comment when he rolled off the side of the bed and walked into the bathroom to shower.  
  
While he was in the shower I pulled my hair back. I checked the clock, it was far to early for anyone to be up, so I picked up my guitar, made sure the amp was off and began playing. I noted the soreness in my fingers; apparently I hadn't played in a while. I got lost in my own world, not so lost that I noted how Sean took twice as long as I did in the bathroom, but lost all the same.  
  
"You're really good." Sean said as he walked out in only a towel. I looked him up and down and grinned. He laughed. "Stop that. Girls are gross."  
  
I had to laugh at that. I put down my guitar and looked at Sean once he finished changing.  
  
"So, we've got another hour and a bit until classes start. What shall we do?" Sean asked. I shrugged, letting him decide. "Want to go for a little walk?" he suggested. He stood and offered his elbow, I laughed and put my hand on the inside of his elbow and let him lead me from the dorm.  
  
We walked through the hallways, noting how everything seemed to be made of wood, quite a contrast from the lower levels. We heard yelling as we approached the professor's study. I looked at Sean who seemed just as curious as I was. I motioned for him to be quiet and we stuck our ears against the door.  
  
"Yer all lettin' her get away with murder!" a voice yelled overtop of the kafuffle. "She acts lahke a spoiled chile!"  
  
"You're making this worse than it is." I recognized Bishops low voice and smiled. It became quite obvious they were talking about me and I could only assume that the southern drawl was Rogue.  
  
"Am I?" she screeched. "Bobby? Am I?"  
  
I stiffened; inside I was begging him to defend me against her.  
  
"I don't know." I could barely hear. "She's not having the easiest time."  
  
Okay so that was a half defense, better than nothing.  
  
"So she can treat yah like nothin'?" Rogue reiterated. I clenched my fists.  
  
'Let them have their own opinions you stupid hoe.' I mumbled, Sean elbowed me with a smile. I just rolled my eyes at him as we continued to listen. I was pretty damn sure that the professor and Jean knew we were there. They always knew stuff like that. So while I was listening I was half expecting them to cease the conversation and call us inside.  
  
"What are you suggesting? That we throw her from the school? From her home?" 'Ro came in, her ever calm voice striking through the conversation. My heart stopped. They were gonna kick me from the school?  
  
"No one is saying that Ororo." Scott said as calmly as he could, but I could practically see the vein in his neck bulging from behind the door. "Are you Rogue?"  
  
There was a dead silence; Sean and I both held our breath. "Maybeh I am."  
  
Fury shot through me; I fought it down, remembering that I could burn a hole in the floor, which would leave some explaining to do. She wanted me out?  
  
"Ah jus'.........we need t' do somethin'." She said. How dare she? Come into MY life and then take EVERYTHING and then try to kick ME out!  
  
Without a second thought I stood and pushed the door open. Bobby sat with his head in his hands on the couch with Papa who was looking at Rogue. Ororo and Bishop we standing, leaning against the bookcase, Scott and Jean flanking the Professor. Logan was leaning in a dark corner, his cowboy hat tipped over his eyes. Rogue turned to me, her eyes wide.  
  
"Dat what you all t'ink?" I asked looking at all of them. "Dat I should leave?"  
  
"No Kale, of course not, no one wants you to leave." Ororo stated taking a stride towards me.  
  
"Dats not what we heard." I said, fighting down the anger that was boiling inside of me. I looked down at my clenched fist to see flames licking over my hands, with a deep breath I made them stop and looked back up. "Want me t' leave madame?"  
  
Rogue just stood there and sputtered for a response. I waited for her to say something, with a look that was daring her to say the wrong thing.  
  
"She doesn't want you to leave Kale, she just wants........." Jean trailed off.  
  
"Dat I stop actin' like a chile?" I asked. Jean just nodded slowly.  
  
"You have been throwing a few tantrums lately........." she said slowly as to not hurt my feelings. I glared and chuckled bitterly.  
  
"You have been acting a little childish Kale." Scott supported his wife. Of course he'd agree, he's beyond whipped. I looked to Bobby who just looked back at me.  
  
"I already told you smallpint, you're acting like some spoiled kid." Bobby said with a shrug. Soon everyone in the room was agreeing. Hank threw in his two cents about my maturity level; the professor chipped in saying childlike tantrums gave a bad impression. Jubilee piped up saying I should just grow up. And finally I snapped.  
  
"I AM A CHILD!" I yelled overtop of everyone. "I don' know who forgot but fourteen, isn' an adult!" Once again I had to concentrate to stop the flames from licking all over my body.  
  
They all stopped.  
  
"Adult enough t' run'way." Papa said, his first contribution to this little gathering. I turned to look at him. "So, only growed up when need be petite?"  
  
"Remy this isn't the time nor the place." Ororo said. We both ignored her and continued our glaring contest.  
  
"Der are sometimes when it t'would be foolish to stay." I said, attempting to hide the hurt in my voice. We weren't supposed to be against each other, we were supposed to be partners. When the first comment didn't stir a reaction I crossed my arms in front of my chest and pulled out the big guns. "Of course, dis wasn' one of dos times. Jus' de only t'ing I learned from her is t' run after a fight." I said tossing my head towards Rogue.  
  
"Kale." The professor warned. There was never a time when I ignored one of the professor's direct addresses. But I couldn't break my glare.  
  
"Next time cherie, tell de person dat you're fightin' with dat dey in a fight." He said, a hint of bitterness gracing his voice. I was still fighting not to burst out into flames.  
  
"Would've, but was afraid t' be pumped full a lies 'gain." I said, his glare softened for a minute. But I didn't let up for even a second. "Or did Papa.........Gambit, forget dat part? Or maybe de same lies have been 'round for so long dat dey get harder t' tell from de truth."  
  
"That's enough Kale." The professor said. I broke my glare and looked at the professor and nodded. Unfortunately I couldn't move since I was using all my energy to not burst into flames. I wavered slightly, swaying a bit to the side. I felt an arm around my waist and looked to see Sean holding me up.  
  
"You okay?" he whispered.  
  
"Fine." I said through clenched teeth and braced myself on his forearm. I turned back to Papa and stared him down.  
  
"What no comeback fo' dat one?" I said in an icy tone I'd learnt from Ororo. I smiled a sinister grin, distracting myself from the grip Sean had on me.  
  
"Plenty cherie." Papa said matching his tone to mine. "Jus' none dat can be said in fron' of certain comp'ny."  
  
I chuckled bitterly to myself and pushed myself forward and out of Sean's grasp. "Go fo' it. Ain't nothin' dat can stay hidden in dese walls."  
  
"THAT'S ENOUGH!" professor Xavier said with a finality in his voice. Everyone turned to him, it wasn't often he raised his voice. "Sean, take Kale to the dorms, you have classes soon. Remy you sit here and everyone else out. Now."  
  
Sean dragged me from the room and back to the dorms before I had a chance to protest. He flung me onto my bed and shut the door behind us.  
  
"Do I not deserve an explanation for that?" Sean asked pacing in front of my bed. I scraped my nails across my scalp and nodded. Indeed he did deserve an explanation, but what was I supposed to tell him?  
  
"Dat Papa." I said with a shrug looking at the floor.  
  
A/N: Yeah it's short.....don't be picky. I'm working on it alright? now review if you want more.  



	30. Next Time No Cheating

Chapter 28

"Yeah I know that part." Sean said rolling his eyes. "But what's your beef with Rogue?"

"Rogue gave birth t' Kale." I said, not really wanting to get into this but it didn't really look like I had a choice.

"She's your mom!" Sean exclaimed his jaw dropped open.

"Barely mon ami, she lef' when I was 6 an' den we came t' live heah so dat Papa could have some help raisin' me." I explained, not waiting to hear what he had to say, I continued. "Den on Kale's birthday she showed up 'gain like nothin' had happened. Dats when everytin' went down shit creek."

"I'm listening." Sean said motioning for me to continue.

"Rogue has de power t' absorb de minds o' people and dey powers. She wanted t' know what had happened since she been gone so she absorbed mah mem'ries, only didn' really work. 'Cause instead Kale got a dose of her mem'ries an' learned some t'ings dat she didn' know, an' learned de truth 'bout some other things. Dats when Kale ran."

"Ran where?" Sean asked, completely absorbed in the story.

"New York, ran into Nancy an' she tol' me where Ah could find somewhere safe t' stay. Turned out t' be Bobby. An' I stayed wit' him until we found out who each other were an' den came back. An' you've been heah for all dat."

"What memories? Like what did you absorb?" Sean asked leaning forward on his knees like this was story-time or something.

"Dey don' make sense mon amis. Leas' not t' me." I said with a shrug.

"So why don't you go talk to your dad and ask him about them?" Sean suggested.

"Not talking." I explained as the bell rang. Sean got up to go to class and was halfway down the hall before he realized I wasn't beside him. He walked back and gave me a weird look.. "Not goin'. Jus'......don' t'ink dat Ah can be 'round people now."

"Okay, I'll come check on you later." Sean said and walked from the room. I fell onto my back and rubbed my temples. I hated fighting with Papa. Absolutely hated it. If I wasn't so stubborn I'd apologize and make everything okay.

I was arguing with myself over whether or not to just give up the fight when the professor let himself into my room.

"Absence from classes is unacceptable Kale." He said. I propped myself up on my elbows and nodded.

"Not feelin' too well." I said.

"Perhaps it's your lack of sleep that's troubling you, or even the fact that you haven't eaten anything for quite some time now."

"Can't sleep." I said with a shrug. "Nightmares, dey keep me awake."

"That's fine. And what of not eating? A plausible excuse for that I presume?" The Professor said.

"Where would Kale eat monsieur?" I asked sitting up straight, a common reaction when the professor was in the room, a constant attempt to be impressive and respectful. "Not welcome wit de staff no mo'. An' never eaten wit de students. If ah eat wit' de students den ah let Papa win, if ah eat wit de staff den ah ruin ev'ryones meal."

"So your solution to the problem is not eating?" he responded. I nodded slowly, though it didn't sound so brilliant when it came from him.

"Jus' didn' know what t' do." I conceded finally.

"So why didn't you ask Kale?" he asked coming forward enough to take one of my hands.

I felt my eyes well up with tears, though I tried to stop them, it was something abut being with the professor, there were no secrets here. I wiped away a few tears that threatened to fall with the back of my hand and stared at the ground.

"Ev'ryone is mad." I said and bit my lip. I hated how childish I sounded, not to mention felt.

"What makes you think that?" he asked. He was psychic and he stilled wanted me to explain it outloud. I'd never understand that man.

"Dey all t'ink dat I be actin' like a chile. Dey all wan' an explanation dat I can't give." I stopped to take a deep breath to keep my voice from wavering. "Dey all on his side."

"And you know this because everyone lectures you about how they want you to apologize or talk to Remy? And because it seems like you're constantly being lectured?" he reiterated, I looked up at him to see a small smile playing across his face and nodded. "I believe I had this exact conversation with your father only moments earlier." He paused for effect before continuing. "I'm not here to lecture you on anything but attendance Kale. But I will offer one piece of advice, go see him and talk it out, whether or not you two work it out is for anyone to know, but try."

"There is no try. Only do." I quoted Yoda. I was about to say something else when Sean came bursting into the room. "You okay mon ami?"

"They...said.... here.... right away..." he attempted to explain between deep breaths.

"Sean I am putting Kale under your direct supervision. You make sure she eats, under no circumstances are you to let her miss a meal, do you understand?" the professor explain, turning to talk to Sean on his way out. Sean nodded and moved aside to let the professor pass. "And make sure she attends the rest of her classes."

The bell rang on cue and Sean offered me his arm. I stood and took it, letting him tell me about science and what I would have to catch up on as I said a silent prayer of a emotionless remainder of the day.

My prayer was ignored however as I sat down next to Luke in history and he turned to talk to me during our work time.

"I need to talk to you." He said through gritted teeth. Although I had a sudden urge to tell him exactly what I NEEDED to do in regards to him, I suppressed it and instead shook my head.

"Wish Ah could comply mon ami." I said and remained in a desperate attempt to focus. Dropping his pen he grabbed my wrist.

"Why are you being such a bitch?" he hissed. I looked down at my arm before wrenching my arm from his wrist.

"Look, hasn't been de best mornin', so ah'd appreciate it if Luke would BACK OFF." I said, glaring at him.

"Is there a problem here?" Ororo said, arms crossed, standing in front of our table.

"No Miss Monroe." Luke said picking up his pen again. I took a deep breath and turned back to my work pages.

"Good, then I will never see you lay a hand on another student in my class again. You know better Lucus." 'Ro said lowering her voice for the last part. He scowled but nodded all the same. A few minutes later he slid a note across the table, I let it sit beside my elbow the entire class, looking at it only when the bell rang. He looked from me to the note as he stood next to the table. I placed my hand on top of the paper as I stood up, leaving a pile of ash where it used to be, before giving him a look that suggested I was not in the mood.

I walked to the door where Sean was waiting and we continued on our way to the Professors office, despite the break.

"Kale." A giant voice boomed down the hallway. I stopped and turned, waiting for my godfather to catch up to me. He didn't say anything, he just wrapped me in a hug that I didn't know I needed until that exact moment.

"Thank you." I said before he pulled away. He just nodded and continued on his way. Sean put his hand on the small of my back, reminding me to move and not just stare as he walked away. "My godfather." I explained before Sean could ask. I sat in the chair I always sat in, with Sean not leaving my side.

"You could socialize." The professor said looking up from some papers.

"Don' play well wit' others." I said with a small grin, he had to agree to that. Soon the bell rang and we were in the midst of another lecture about Hamlet, which I ignored...again. I spent the class listing all the possible outcomes that I could come up with for the inevitable chat with Papa, none of them seemed to end well.

"You okay?" Sean asked waking me from my reverie. I looked up at him as he was standing in front of me, apparently class had ended. I nodded slowly. "Then let's go eat."

I stood and he wrapped an arm around my shoulders, leading me into the lunchroom.

"You sit, I'll get you food." Sean said.

"Don't bother." A gruff voice said from behind us as a plate of food was set in front of me. I looked back at Logan who just nodded. "Eat. I want that plate clean."

"Oui monsieur." I responded and began eating quietly as the table filled up.

"You know I think this may be the first time I've seen you in here." Austin said sitting down beside me. I grinned and nodded.

"Don' usually eat in here mon ami." I said with a small shrug.

"Well, you're gonna eat here now right? I mean, the rest of our little team eats at this table, we've just been waiting for you to join us." He said with a gleaming smile.

"And now we have a reason to make you eat with us." Sean said through a mouthful of food. I just played with the food on my plate.

"You know, I don't think that Sensei was kidding when he said he wanted that plate clean." Montaro said with a soft smile.

"Yeah that's one guy I'd never like to cross." Alexandria said. I just nodded and kept eating my food. "So how many years have you been coming here?"

"Lived here since Ah was six." I said with a small smile. This food was filling me up extremely fast, but like the rest of my team, I didn't feel like bringing down the wrath of Logan. Sean looked over at me before stealing some potatoes off my plate, as sneakily as he could manage. "Papa teaches."

"Yeah, Mr. LeBeau right?" Alexandria said. I nodded, as my mouth was full and 'Ro would shoot me if I talked with food in my mouth. "Rumor has it you guys are in the middle of a huge feud because the last time he left he didn't come back for months and months and you had to take care of yourself even though there were loan sharks out to get even with him so you spent the entire summer on the run from them and the cops."

"Dat what dey say?" I said trying not to laugh. Well it was a lot funnier than the real version I guess. Alexandria nodded.

"Can I talk to you now?" Luke asked walking over to our table.

"Non." I stated simply and continued eating.

"Stop being so goddamn difficult." He growled and stood his ground.

"Go 'way Luke, we were done a long time ago." I said looking at him wearily, this was way past done.

"I'm not leaving until you talk to me." He said crossing his arms in front of his chest. I shook my head and went back to my food.

"If I'm not mistaken, the lady is done with this conversation." Austin said as Luke took a step towards me. "Now do us all a favor and be on your way."

"Mind your own business Tex." Luke growled taking another step.

"It's his business as her friend, just like it's all of ours." Montaro said with a glare. Luke stopped and looked at the table, before muttering some juvenile comment and walking away.

"Merci...." I said quietly, attempting to finish off the plate of food. We had better not be sparring after lunch today, I felt like I was going to explode.

"You can explain that to me later." Alexandria said with a grin. I just chuckled and nodded. Austin took the bun off of my plate and winked at me. I smiled at him, maybe eating in the cafeteria wouldn't be so bad.

"Next time no cheating." Logan said taking the plate away from me as he made his rounds. I just shrugged and smiled. We all scattered so we could change into something other than jeans and met up again in the foyer. We all walked outside to the clearing and waited in a circle for Logan to show up.

I noticed that our age group was definitely divided. Our team all sat close together and then there was practically a hallway before the next group of seven and then another hallway and another group of seven. Personally I thought it was kind of funny, like any of their teams had a chance against ours.

Luckily for me we were meditating again.

Halfway through the class most of the kids were concentrated and Logan was walking around, making sure everything was in order. My eyes were open as I rubbed my hand over my face for probably the hundredth time that class and I tried to stay concentrated on my breathing. My mind began to wander towards the inevitable argument that was looming over me with Papa and then I shook it out of my head and opened my eyes to see Logan standing in front of me with his arms crossed.

"Sorry." I mumbled and shut my eyes again. I could feel him watching me which kind of creeped me out but I tried to concentrate nonetheless.

"Relax." He half whispered/ half growled at me. I nodded slowly and took a deep breath. A cleansing breath as 'Ro would say. I heard him softly dismiss the rest of the students before I heard him sit down in front of me. I gave up trying to concentrate and opened my eyes again.

"Ah'm trying." I explained self-consciously. He nodded.

"Yeh've got too much on your mind." He said in the quietest voice I'd ever heard him use, of course I was used to him growling, but it was quiet all the same. "Care t'explain."

"Have to talk t' Papa." I said with a sigh. There I'd admitted it. The one thing that I didn't want to do the most in the world and I said it out loud, that at least deserves a cookie.

"Yeah and?" he prompted.

"It's not gonna be easy." I pouted, but retracted my bottom lip as I realized that I wouldn't get any sympathy from Logan.

"Nothin' worth it ever is." He said and stood, motioning for me to do the same. I did and followed him inside in silence. Who would've thought that Logan would be so smart? He walked me to my next class which had just started and then turned to me. "Yeh can be excused from trainin' t'day, he'll be in the garage." And with that he walked away.

I walked in and told Mr. Wagner that I was excused from the class. He just grinned his toothy grin and nodded. Sean shot me a questioning look which I waved off before walking out the door again and trudging down the hallway.

I passed most of the staff on the way to the garage, they were congregated in the library, they all gave me a sympathetic look, except then the bane of my existence, of course. I went out the back door and stood in front of the door to the garage for a good five minutes before reaching for the knob, the only thought that ran through my mind was, 'I am NOT looking forward to this.'

* * *

A/N: Well there, an update. Yay for me. BY the way dontcha just love cliffhangers? I sure as hell do. Well review and I might update sooner. Later Days. 


	31. UnResolved

I walked into the shadows of the garage. Papa was pushing the demo bike back against a wall. He didn't even flinch when the door slammed shut behind me. I tried to call out to him but my mouth went dry. So I propelled myself forward into the middle of the room.

He turned but said nothing. He didn't even look me in the eye. He crossed his arms and waited.

"Can we talk?" I asked quietly. He pulled a chair over to him and sat down across from me. I looked around for another chair before pulling one back to the center of the room and sitting down too. I reverted to studying my thumbnail.

"So talk." He said without emotion. I fumbled for the right words to say, how to start this conversation. Deciding the beginning would be the safest bet I took a deep breath.

"Ah left." I stated not daring to look him in the eyes. "An' der ain't nothin' dat can make dat go 'way." I stopped and waited for him to say something, anything. But he didn't, he crossed his arms in front of his chest and sat in silence. "T' be truthful don' know if Ah would make dat go 'way if Ah could. Ev'ry day when Ah wasn' heah, Ah wanted t' be. But Ah couldn' come back knowing dat Papa would be wit' her."

"Den why did you?" he asked. I'm not sure if he realized how much I was trying not to cry, but if he did he certainly wasn't pulling any stops. Then again, why would he.

"B'cause Ah t'ought dat if...if Ah came back dat evryt'in would be okay 'gain." I lied, hoping he wouldn't catch on. I cursed myself as I heard my voice wavering. I bit my tongue and tried to contain my emotions. I could do this without crying, I reminded myself, I could.

"Try de truth dis time." Papa said. I nodded, he could always see right through me, I'd forgotten that part about him.

"Bobby was comin' back. He was movin' back an' he was de only t'ing dat I t'ough I could count on." I said with a shrug. "'den ah came back an' you didn' wan' me no mo'."

There was a pause as I waited for a comment while I looked at me hands in my lap. After a couple beats I looked up to see Papa looking at me.

"Don' really care 'bout why you came back cherie, wan' t'know why you left." Papa said slowly.

"She came." I said. That was the simplest explanation that I could muster under these conditions, unfortunately, judging my Papa's silence it wasn't good enough for him. "She came an' den everyt'in changed. You changed, we changed. An' I didn' like it. Den' I tried t' be okay wit' her. Ah did. But de firs' t'ing she tells me is a lie? Dat ain' right. Den' everyt'in, everythin' I knew turn out t' be a lie." I paused trying to gather my thoughts when my mind was rampaged with the memories that didn't belong to me. "Yo' powers didn' randomly come back Papa, I opened de book an' dey came back. an' she didn' leave t' be a waitress in California. She left an' went t' become a crim'nal. She became de one t'ing dat you fight against. An' you two didn' randomly lose yo' powers. You died Papa. An' she wouldn' let you go!" by this point I was on my feet walking around trying t process all the memories that I had swirling around in my head that didn't belong to me. To be honest it was starting to give me a headache. "She wouldn' let you go an' den she lef' you t' die. Dats not somethin' dat ah can forgive so easily!"

"Those aren' yo' concerns chile." Papa said as I watched the anger build in his eyes.

"She lef' you. Den she came back. Den she lef' gain. Den she came back an' den she lef' me. Now she back an' you t'ink dat she'll stay?" I yelled. Somehow, the louder my voice got the more I thought I could get through to him.

"What makes Gambit sure dat _you'll_ stay?" he screamed at me standing up. I took a step back, my legs hitting the chair. I wasn't expecting that.

"She came an' den you didn' need me no mo'. So ah left." I said finding my chair and sitting down slowly. "You only need one podnas."

"So Kale did de one t'ing dat would hurt Papa de most?" he said his eyes blazing as he glared down at me.

"Didn' know dat you would notice." I said with a shrug. That was a straight out lie, but what was I supposed to say? Was it weird that I was jealous that my 'mother' made Papa happier than I could?

"All Gambit evah wanted was for us t' be un famille! Dats it! De opportunity comes an' _you_ lef...not Rogue." He said, his voice softening.

"We were a family wit'out her." I stated. He stopped and sat down, raking his hands through his hair. At least I had gotten through to him. I didn't dare talk next, I couldn't think of anything else to say, plus I had a headache.

"Papa waited his whole life for Marie t' come back." Papa said in a hoarse whisper, that I could barely hear. I looked at him and watched the tears fall from his eyes, breaking my heart as they hit the floor. "If...if Kale jus' knew her like Papa does..."

"But ah never will Papa." I said before I could stop myself. "Ah'll nevah understand why she could leave us. She don' wan' me Papa...don' you see?"

The sight of any man crying would bring me to tears. But sitting in front of me was my father, the strongest man I had ever known, my rock, and the one man that I thought would never break. And he was crying. He was crying and he wasn't making any attempt to stop the tears from falling. And I couldn't make him feel any better, and what was worse was that it was my fault.

"Dats not true p'tit." Pap said softly.

"Dats what you don' see Papa. She lef' b'cause of me. Den she came back an' de first t'ing dat happens is dat Ah leave." I tried to explain. "Papa has nevah lied t' me."

"Nevah had reason to." Papa said looking up at me.

"Den why would she?" I asked, wiping my hand across my eyes, ridding them of tears. "Why'd she have t' lie?"

"Don' know." Papa said with a shrug. I just nodded.

"But Papa still stood b'side her." I said letting a new batch of tears fall. All I wanted was for him to reach over and wipe the tears off of my face. Take me in his arms and tell me that everything would be okay and we could burn her at the stake first thing tomorrow.

"Oui cherie. Papa stood by Marie. 'Cause Papa tol' her dat Kaley would come 'round, dat everyt'in would work out. Papa t'ought dat if he stood b'side her den Kaley would too. An den der would jus' be de rest of 'em t' convince." Papa said looking at me and explaining everything. I stopped to think about that. Why the hell hadn't I stood beside Papa?

"Sorry." I said again. "Don' know what else t' say, but ah don' trust her."

"Didn' ask you to cherie." Papa said leaning back in his chair. "Only asked Kaley t' trust Papa."

That hit me hard. Like a two-by-four right in the center of my chest and I looked up at Papa only to have something else hit me. This was all my fault. I thought I was being righteous and good and all I was doing was betraying the only person that ever meant more to me than life itself. That thought didn't sit so well with me. Then the tears started to fall again and I couldn't look him in the eye.

"Dis don' make nothin' better." I stated finaly and rose from ym chair. "Ah'm sorry ah bothered you."

"Woah now p'tit." Papa said. I stopped and looked up at him with questioning eyes. "Jus' 'cause we don' agree don' mean dat dis didn't help. Now Papa knows where Kaley stands." He stood up and stood in front of me.

"But it didn't fix anyt'in." I said trying to stop crying. For the first time in what seemed like an eternity Papa wrapped his arms around me pulled me into a hug. My arms wrapped around his waist and I hugged him back.

"Sometimes t'ings don' need t' be fixed. Dey jus' need t' get out der." He said, leaning down to kiss the top of my head. "Now, no mo' tears. You got t' make up time wit' Logan, an' Papa has a meetin'." I just nodded against his chest and silently prayed that he'd never let go, and this moment could last forever. Of course it didn't and he released his hold on me. "Go p'tit, Papa will see you soon."

I just nodded and left the garage. Maybe it would get better, maybe it would get worse. I had no idea, and that didn't sit well with me.

* * *

A/N: Review if you want more.  



	32. Team Platter

Chapter 30

I took the same way back to Mr. Wagner's class, not looking over to see what looks they were giving me this time. I was a few feet away from the door when someone grabbed me from behind.

"Don't be mad at me anymore." Bobby said hugging me from behind. I spun around in his arms and nodded. "Are you okay?" I shook my head. I couldn't decide if I had made things better or worse. "Do you want to go somewhere and talk?"

"Can't right now. Have t' make up time." I said and continued walking to the class. I pulled open the door and realized that it was empty. Sean was sitting in one of the chairs, when he saw me he jumped up and pulled me into a hug.

"I'm supposed to tell you that you don't have any time to make up." He said as he practically suffocated me.

"Merci." I said into his shoulder.

"Well...one down, one to go right?" Sean said with a smile, which faltered when I looked at him like he was nuts. "You are going to talk to your mother right?"

I just stood there.

"It would be the smart thing to do." He approached carefully, apparently not trying to upset me. "You could prove that you can act your age."

I nodded. He was right after all. I formulated a plan in my head while Sean stood there nervously waiting for my reaction.

"See you at supper?" I asked. He just nodded and watched as I left the room. I walked down to where the adults were meeting and knocked on the door. They all turned to look at me. "May ah speak t' Rogue sil vous plais?"

out of the corner of my eye I saw Papa smile, and that was enough reassurance that I was doing the right thing. Rogue excused herself from the meeting and walked to the door.

"Like t' talk t'you if dats okay." I said. She just nodded. I walked outside to the meditation clearing, I figured no one would be there. I sat downa dns he sat down across from me and waited for me to say something. "Talked t' Papa, an' Ah know what he feels."

"That was very big of you." She said. I looked at her. I wans't expecting her to say anything, let alone make any comments about my childish nature.

"An' Ah wan t' know how you feel." I continued.

"Ah'm not sure how ah feel shugah." She said with a shrug. "Ah'm jus' tryin' t' stay outta this mess."

"You caused this mess!" I said before I could stop myself. I bit my tongue and waited for some sort of reaction, I didn't mean to lose my cool. And I wasn't trying to blame her, my apparently my subconscious reactions were know in control.

"No." she said and I looked up at her. "Ah didn't do antyhin' of the sort."

I don't know what made me angrier, the fact that she said it in a calm tone of voice or the fact that she was wrong.

"Why'd you have to come back?" I mumbled more to myself then anyone else.

"Ah missed you." She stated as if it was obvious.

"Stop lying!" I yelled at her, despite our distance apart. "You never wanted me! You blamed me for everything! You t'ink ah don' remember befo' you lef'? You t'ink dat de memories just dis'ppear? How many times did you an' Papa argue ovah me? An' how many times were you on my side heih? None! I can' remember one time dat you even reffered t' me as yo' daughter!" I stopped to take a breath and tried to think about where that outburst came from. "Ah was everyt'in dat was wrong wit' yo' life."

"Your right." She said. I looked at her like she was crazy. She should've argued, I needed her to argue with me. I needed to be wrong. For once in my life I needed to be wrong. "Ah nevah wanted you. But you made Remy happy in a way that I never could."

"So why did you leave?" I asked.

"Because he loved you." She said with a shrug. "He loved you so much he had no room for me in his life."

"So why did you come back?" I asked, suddenly extremely angry. "You t'ought dat he would've gotten sick of me?"

"No, ah came back b'cause ah missed him." She said. "Things just worked out better than I thought they would."

I didn't know what I wanted more. To hit her and cause her as much pain as she had caused me, run and tell the professor and get him to make her leave, or run and cry in a corner. Discarding all of the scenarios I sat in shock, not knowing what to say, what to do. I wanted to beg for her to tell me she was joking. I wanted Papa to be here so he could stand behind me and understand why I couldn't trust her. I wanted to cry. But I couldn't. I couldn't do any of it, and for the first time in my life I understood what it felt like to be unwanted. And I never wanted to.

"Leave." A voice stated from behind me. I just sat there and stared at my shoes. "Get up and walk away, you've done her enough damage for one lifetime."

I saw Rogue leave the clearing, but didn't move. She never wanted me. And she said it out loud.

"You okay?" the gruff voice asked. I shook my head slowly. How could I possibly be okay after that? I was going to talk but my mouth was dry and I don't think I could've formed words if I tried. "C'mon, I'll take ya inside." He said offering a hand. That was when I realized that he'd moved in front of me. I took his hand and let him help me up.

We walked down the hallways. I would've said something but it seemed that I had to concentrate on breathing. He walked me to my dorm room and watched from the doorway as I went to my bed and curled into a ball. I heard the door shut.

I felt like I needed to cry. But I didn't. I didn't have it in me. I remembered reading somewhere that you shouldn't cry for someone who wouldn't cry over you. She'd made it clear that she'd never cry over me, let alone give me a second thought. It had never been clearer to me that I never had a mother.

The door opened a while later, I wasn't sure when, time didn't seem to matter much.

"You asleep?" Sean half-whispered from his bed. I shook my head. "You want to talk about it?"

I shook my head. After all, talking was what got me into this mess. Sean walked around my bed so he was standing in front of me and put his hand on my forehead, at the same time I was coated with a strange calm. I looked up at him .

"Better?" he asked. I nodded; he shoved his hands in his pockets and bit his lip. "I'll bring supper to you okay?" I nodded again. He went and pressed play on his c.d. player, letting Simon and Garfunkle flood the room before he left.

I stayed curled in a ball on my bed, trying not to think until the door opened and the scent of dinner filled the room. I felt the bed sag and assumed that Sean had brought dinner, opening my eyes when I felt the bed sag a second time. I sat up and saw my team rearranging the dorm room so we could sit and eat together.

"You don't come to dinner, dinner comes to you." Austin said with a smile. Sean put the plate of food in my lap and handed me some cutlery. Montaro and Noah pushed Sean's bed right next to mine and climbed on. Alexandria sat next to me and smiled as Sean sat across from me with Austin and Kat.

"Sean told us what happened. We figured we should come see how you were doing." Alexandria said. I just nodded and went to my food.

"You want to talk about it?" Montaro asked. I shook my head but gave him a small smile. "Professor Wagner says we should always talk about our problems."

"Don't push her, she'll talk when she's ready." Noah said not looking up from his plate.

"Will we get in trouble for eating in the dorms?" Austin asked, we all shrugged. I looked around at the team. They all seemed content to just sit there and wait for me to say something.

"She never wanted me." I said. I felt everyone's stares, some were sympathetic, others full of anger. "She tol' me so."

They were all silent as I recounted the tale of the conversation with Rogue. When I finished Kat reached over and took one of my hands. "Just because she gave you birth, doesn't make her your mom."

I smiled as best I could and nodded.

"I wish I could say something to make everything better for ya. But truth be told I can't. No one can. We can all say things like 'her loss' and 'too little, too late', but it's not gonna make the hurt go away. But I can sit here until you feel better. And I will." Austin said taking the cowboy hat from his head and placing it on my bedpost.

"We can all camp out here if you want." Alexandria said. I looked at Sean who was just smiling.

"She's pretty stubborn, I wouldn't argue with her." He said. I just ate my food.

When I was finished Noah took everyone's plates back downstairs with Alexandria. They stopped to get extra comforters and pillows. Apparently they weren't kidding. I didn't know how to tell them that even if they stayed over it wouldn't make me feel any better. But thought better of it, deciding it was probably more for them, and that was okay. Kat turned into her panther alternative and put her head on my lap. I smiled, maybe a bit of company wouldn't be so bad. We were all getting comfortable as best we could when Bobby knocked on the door.

He walked in, quite amused to see the operation my team had going.

"Slumber party?" he asked with a grin. Everyone kind of smiled and nodded. "Just for the hell of it? Or is this some sort of invite only slumber party?"

"We're just hunkerin' down until Kale feels better." Austin said. Bobby walked over to me and kissed my forehead.

"I know it was hard for you kiddo. But you grew up a lot today." He said before he walked out.

"Think he'll tell on us?" Alexandria asked. I shook my head.

"Non, Bobby is a friend." I said. They all just nodded and accepted it as truth. I couldn't remember the last time anyone trusted me that much. The lights in the hallway turned off before we knew it, the international symbol for bedtime at the mansion. Sean left the bathroom light on and closed the door most of the way. We all knew that Jean did checks to make sure no one snuck out, it was just a matter of time before someone came and told us that the slumber party was over.

The professor pushed the door open and tried to hide the small smile that I saw cross his features.

"Unfortunately, school rules prohibit slumber parties in dorm rooms." He said and held up his hand as everyone began to protest. "I'm sorry, but they clearly state that all sleepovers and team slumber parties are to be held in the library." He winked and then left the room.

"You heard the man." Austin said with a grin. "We're movin' to the library."

Everyone grabbed their pillows and blankets and we waltzed down the hall to the library, which was somehow conveniently filled with mats. We re-situated ourselves and fell asleep, and for the first time in what seemed like a long time, I was too tired for nightmares.

We woke up with the sun, having forgotten to close the blinds. Of course none of us moved until we heard the teachers gathering for an impromptu meeting in the next room. Thinking we were sneaky we all moved to the door separating the room and listened.

"Ya'll should've heard all the horrible things she said tah me!" a unmistakable drawl said before there was a melodramatic whimper. She went on to recount a conversation that had never taken place, making me seem like some kind of villain and I felt the energy sucked right out of me. The team turned to look at me while I just sat back. I was tired of fighting; they could think what they wanted.

When they realized I had no intentions of speaking up for myself Austin stood and opened the doors.

"Sorry t'interupt your story ma'am, I just thought that ya'll would like t' know that she's spinnin' you a tale taller than Texas." Austin said. I would've laughed out loud if I had the energy.

"This is ah prahvate conversation." Rogue said, turning an odd shade of red.

"We understand that, and while we do respect it, we also realize the value of truth." Montaro said stepping forward to join Austin. "And that is not the truth."

"Perhaps you were mistaken and would like to try again from the top?" Noah said, offering her a way out. He was a bigger person than I'd ever be.

"Ah refused to be bullied by a bunch of students!" Rogue said and I noticed Papa's hold on her loosened slightly.

"What d'you mean child?" Ororo asked Montaro.

"What I mean Ms. Monroe is that the story you have just been told is false." He said calmly, ignoring the daggers that Rogue was shooting him with her eyes.

"Kale told us the real version last night after it happened." Sean said putting his arm around my shoulders.

"Well of course she's gonna say somethin' different!" Rogue said. I just shook my head.

"And what would she gain by lying to us?" Alexandria asked stretching. I looked to my team and smiled. But I couldn't let them fight my battles, I had to start fighting my own.

"Why don' you tell 'em de truth?" I asked walking up between Austin and Montaro. "Go on...tell Papa dat you neva wanted me."

Papa dropped his arms and walked a few steps away from her.

"Remy course she's gonna try an' turn it all 'round!" Rogue said in a sugary sweet voice. "She's been doin' it the whole time! The only difference is now she's got back up."

I watched Papa look from me to her and back again.

"Alright that's enough." A voice from the corner said. I swear, I've never been so happy to see Logan. "You tell 'em what I heard yesterday or I do."

"Logan?" Rogue said looking to him.

"Don't try that innocent act on me." He growled. "I've known you way too long for that to work. I've watched you manipulate that man for years and t' be honest I never minded. But now yer manipulatin' him against his own daughter. So I'm drawin' the line for yah. Now talk."

Rogue just looked at him like she was about to bust into tears. Her gaze lingered before she turned to Papa.

"Ah nevah wanted her." She said. She swallowed before continuing. "Ah still don' want her. Ah only ever wanted you. An' ah still do. It was suppose t' be you an' me Remy. Jus' you an me. Ah came back t' see if ah could take ya away 'gain. But it worked out better 'cause she lef'. Ah nevah wanted her Remy, you knew that."

The confession hurt a whole lot more than I thought it would. But Austin put his hand on my shoulder and Montaro took my hand in his. I looked at Papa whose fists were clenched and waited with the rest of the audience for a reaction. But he just stopped and walked over to me. He knelt down so he was at my level and took my face in his hands.

"Papa's sorry p'tit." He said. I nodded. He kissed my head as he stood again and wrapped me in a hug.

"Remy..." Rogue started.

"Gon' ask you one thing chere." Papa spit the word 'chere' like it tasted like broccoli. "An' dats t' leave. Don' matter how, don' matter where. Jus' leave, an' do it t'day."

* * *

A/N: Next up the epilogue...or more chapters...i haven't really decided.... 


	33. Authors Rant Not A Chapter

Author's Rant: Wow. So for this one chapter I've gotten more reviews than I could even imagine. And for some of them there are many four-letter words that come to mind. However, this chapter served its purpose. It got exactly what I wanted accomplished. It got a reaction. Yes in my story Rogue is a bitch and it's completely out of character from the original x-men series. However this is fan fiction. I'm not pretending I can write for Marvel, and I'm sorry that Rogue didn't live up to your standards, but she's not real. She is a character and in this story she's not a very nice character. And because this is fan fiction I have the ability to tweak her character into something I wanted. And let me put this out there. This story was never about Rogue. This was a story about Gambit's relationship with the daughter that I made up. And yes, I do realize that Kale is childish. That was on purpose. I know she whines and complains and over reacts. So did I when I was 13. And while I appreciate that many of the readers have a lot of faith in the human race and believe that no one can be that mean, I don't. I know for a fact that I can be that mean and vindictive. Yes this story was one-sided and you didn't get the whole story. And unfortunately that's life. People only see things from their point of view based on the information that they have been given to work with. While many fanfics show both sides of the story, I decided not to because it didn't seem realistic to me. And yes, everyone was out of their basic character, but if we really wanted to get down to it and be religiously faithful to the comics, there would be no Kale. This is an Alternate Universe Fic; I apologize for not stating that sooner. Now, altering Rogue to make my character seem better? Rogue was viewed by a daughter that she abandoned, thus shed in a different light. Had Rogue done this in the comics before she became everyone's best friend, people would be singing a different tune. This is set from Kale's point of view, if it were set from someone else's I'm sure there would be a completely different story. But while you were so set on destroying my character, you failed to see the 38 plot holes. Yes, 38. I counted them myself.

I will continue this story if people want to read more. The sequel is almost done and there's a companion piece that goes along with it. If you don't want to read them, tell me and I won't bother posting them. If you're sick of this story and want a different one with different characters and everything, tell me. I have a whole bunch.

Now I have to do a couple shout-outs because while many people were just saying whether they liked it or not, a few went out of their way to actually criticize the writing, not just the story.

J.Sparrow - Even though this doesn't count because we're pretty much the same person. Congrats, you get to pick which story I post next!

WiccaMage - Thanks for reviewing the whole way through, not just when you were pissed.

Christy S - You put a lot of ideas in my head.

SavageLove- For making me question my own writing. And defending the story like ti was your own.

Mag Carter - For harassing me to update sooner.

And everyone else who chose positivity over complaints.


	34. Epilogue

A/N: I'd love to post this chapter with a weight lifted off of my shoulders. But I have several pet peeves; my number one being the misuse of big words to make your sentences sound better.

Pandering:

**1** the act or crime of recruiting prostitutes or of arranging a situation for another to practice prostitution —compare PIMP  
**2** the act or crime of selling or distributing visual or print media (as magazines) designed to appeal to the recipient's sexual interest

That's all.

* * *

I wish I could tell you that everything went back to the way it was after she left. That Papa and I became inseparable again and nothing broke us apart ever again. That everyone had apologized for being stupidheadjerkmeanies and I lived happily ever after. You have no idea how much I wish that were true.

After she left Papa and I tried to patch things up. But things were never the same. We still laughed and joked and played poker like no ones business. But he stayed guarded, never letting anyone into his heart as he had before. As much as everyone tried to get through to him, his smile stopped reaching his eyes. He kept to himself more than he ever had before. Hank said it was a defense mechanism, one he hopes I never have to acquire.

I stayed in the dorms that year with Sean. My team turned into an extension of my family. Sean especially. He even started calling Papa 'Dad'. He decided to stay through the summers with me, which was greatly appreciated. Because nothing went back to the way I thought it should be. No one apologized to me, in fact it turns out that I did all of the apologizing, and I did a lot of it. I thanked them too, I thanked Logan for being there when I needed someone and for not putting up with my bullshit. Turns out he's not so scary after all.

While the mansion has always been my home, it's been different since that year. Despite my previous efforts to turn back time, there are scars from that which will never go away. Scott will never trust me fully ever again. Jean doesn't talk as much as we used to. Hank stopped being an uncle and started becoming a professor. Bishop stopped being overprotective and as much as I used to hate it, I miss it more than I can say. Though Ororo forgave me a long time ago, I'm still re-earning her trust and respect, it seems to be a lifetime goal. Bobby doesn't hang around as much as we used to. Moulin Rouge Nights turned into a once a month affair. The only people that haven't changed the way they've acted around me are Jubes and the Professor. Maybe that's because Jubes left for college, and the Professor has never made me feel guilty for anything in my entire life. My relationship with Logan has grown and changed, as much as I always wanted to think of Papa as my mentor, it seems he'll only ever be my Papa. Logan has taken the role of mentor and he's helped me come to terms with what I did that summer. Looking back on that year I would've done so much differently, but everything is easy in hindsight.

We never saw Marie again. And that's okay with me.


End file.
